1800 Fall In Love
by Sariathathief21
Summary: Mokuba is sick of Seto being alone, so he sets him up with a dating service. Though seto does not approve, he soon realises that he has feelings for this girl who came from the dating service, But Will he admit his feelings before he pushes her away?
1. Soul Mate Dating Service

1800-Fall-In-Love 

"Welcome to 1800-Soul-Mate, how may I help you?" An operator asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could set up a date for Mr. Seto Kaiba." Kaiba's younger brother asked into the phone.

"Oh yes, Mr. Kaiba, I did not think he was in the market, What type of girl is he after, anything specific" The operator asked as if not believing Seto would date anyone, let alone call a dating service.

"Oh yes, uh" Mokuba looked at the notes he got from his brother last night.

Mokuba asked if he could date anyone, what would she look like, Though Seto did not answer, and he did get some good idea's from His brothers smile at girls on the walk way.

"He wouldn't like a short girl, he is pretty tall, and not a really skinny girl, and he doesn't like girls with big breasts, oh and he likes shy but confident girls," Mokuba told the lady.

She wrote down everything, he could hear the pen going.

"Ok, got it, what day will this be happening?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow night" Mokuba told her.

"Yes, that would work, our girls are a hundred percent reliable," She told him.

"How about they meet at the Sea Palace" Mokuba told her.

"Yes, that is a perfect spot" She said in joy.

"Will 6:30 be alright?" He asked

She nodded" Yes, but my dating service girls get off the clock at 10 o'clock sharp." She said in a stern voice, like that is when they were supposed to knock off what they were doing.

"Oh, thank you" He said as he hung up.

"Hmm, Mokuba who were you on the phone with?" Kaiba asked as he walked into the room.

"Just a business man, he wants to schedule a appointment at Sea Palace tomorrow night, "Mokuba said, Half of it was true, the appointment at Sea Palace tomorrow night, but it was no business man, It was a woman, a dating service woman.

Mokuba was sick of having his brother wasting his life. Seto had never had a girlfriend and Mokuba wished he could experience what it felt like to be happy, to have someone that cares from him, not that Mokuba didn't, it was just annoying that Seto worked all day and never had someone of the opposite sex. He wanted Seto to be able to hold someone and someone to help him rise when he fails.

Mokuba wished that Seto could find someone that made him feel complete, because ever since his brother became CEO of his company, he had no time to do anything, and everything fell apart, he seemed so incomplete. So lost.

"Really, why didn't he talk to me?" Seto asked looking at his brother suspiciously.

"You were busy" Mokuba said quickly, he was right, Kaiba was getting some important files done.

"Right, well what time?" Seto asked

"Uh, 6:30" Mokuba said.

"Well ok," Seto said walking out of the room.

Seto went up to his room and sat at his desk.

He looked at a flyer.

Looking for a girl who is PERFECT.

Looking for a woman who will NOT stop until you've finished your love.

Looking for someone who loves you for you.

Well, Now you can have the ultimate girlfriend,

CALL 1800-ULTRAGIRL.

He threw it aside. What stupid person comes up with a sex doll? Someone who loves you for you. They are only programmed to love you, they wouldn't know any better.

Seto sighed and laid on his bed.

_' Sometimes I wish I could have someone who loved me for me, and not be a sex doll- WAIT what am I saying' _He shoved the thought to the back of his head.

_'I do not need anyone'_ he replaced the other thought with that one.

Yeah, He placed his head on his pillow and instantly fell asleep

_'Yeah, I don't need anyone'_ Was his last thought before drifting off.


	2. Meet Aliana

Ali sat down at the table with her date Brock.

"You know Lana, it is strange, I have never taken a liking to someone so fast" He said to her.

Her eyes widened,

She had just sat down with him and he already liked her.

_'This guy must be desperate'_ she thought to herself.

"My name is Aliana," She told him.

"That's what I said"

_'God this guy is annoying,'_ Ali thought to herself.

"See, I've always thought of myself a bit of a stud, but I think I might be willing to settle down with the right lady" His voice turned husky.

"Oh, and who would that be?" She asked slightly scared.

"Lana darling, I really like you, and this has never happened to me before, "He told her standing up.

Ali stood up as well.

"What are you talking about? How can you like me, you don't even remember my damn name," She asked trying not to scream.

"Quiet now" He put his finger over her lips, "Your eyes talk for you"

"I wish my eyes would shut up," She mumbled out.

She put her keys down and clicked her messages.

"You have 3messages" The thing spoke.

"Wow, it's been the whole day and only three messages," She sighed out. She walked to the fridge.

"Message one"

"Hey darling, it's mummy, just wondering if you're still coming around on Saturday, well call back when you get home"

"Oh damn, I forgot about mum" Ali took out a bottle of water.

"Message two"

"Hey it's Vanessa from Soul-Mate dating service, we have a opening date for you, if you'll take it, Sea Palace, 6:30. Call me ok"

"Sea Palace, Oh I hate all that fish, they stink and they have the gross sauce," She said taking a sip.

"Message three"

"Hey girl, It's Bella, We still on for tomorrow, My boy Brody is coming now, Don't worry girl, you'll find the right man out there, there's a lot of fish in the sea, well call me back when you get this"

Ali sighed, "Well I own a fish tank, and all of the fish have already died" She placed the drink on her counter and picked up her cat.

"End of messages"

"What do you think Fluffy, another Date, or should I just give up" She asked her cat.

Her cat meowed.

"You always know best" She smiled and placed her cat on the floor.

"Well, it couldn't hurt trying again, "She sighed dialing the number.

"Hello, you have dialed 1800-Soul-Mate, How may I help you?" The operator asked.

"Will I be able to talk to Miss. Vanessa?" Ali asked.

"Oh yes, who may I ask is speaking?" The operator asked.

"Soul-Mate-049 " She answered.

The operator took a moment before speaking.

"Oh, Miss. Aliana Mitsuraki, yes Miss. Vanessa is expecting you, I'll just transfer your call" The operator said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh yes Aliana, nice of you to call, so have you decided if you are taking this date?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh of course, I don't plan on giving up until I catch one" Ali said determined on finding the right guy for her.

"Well this one might tickle your funny bone. You are meeting Seto Kaiba for dinner" As Vanessa said his name, Ali's eyes widened.

_'No way, Mr. Seto Kaiba, She's gotta be kidding, why would he set up a date, and why me, I would think he would want a hot girl, not a tubby no boobs girl'_ Ali said to herself.

"So, you mean the person who owns Kaiba Corp, or maybe you mean a nice, kind Kaiba," Ali said freaking out.

Ali had never actually been out with someone like that, all she has had is desperate guys like Brock, or horny bastards like Alan and Kurt. Her usual dates.

Ali was pretty shy when it came to guys, though she's not afraid to tell them what she thinks, when it comes to hugs and kisses, she's never done it. She never been in a relationship long enough to kiss or hug them.

That is why she became a Soul-Mate dater. She gets all dressed up, does her hair and everything for one night with a man on a date. Nothing usually happens, they talk, she does a little giggle, he laughs, they eat, they get to their cars, say their good byes and then it's home.

It pays well, she gets about $250 a date and extra when they ask her back to their place.

Ali wasn't a really skinny girl, but she wasn't self-confident. She loved her body because most of her family either can just fit through a door, or can't even fit through a normal size door. Ali wasn't like that; she was the normal size for a woman who had just turned 18.

"Well I do not know if there is another Seto Kaiba" Vanessa said with a blank voice.

"Well why not Libby or Shelby?" Ali asked, Libby and Shelby were the Soul-mate dating services pride and joy; they were beautiful, skinny, and big breasted. Everything a guy would want. They also pretended to be clueless, and their best talents on a date, is making the guys feel sorry for them.

There 4 words that always get the guys worried about them

'I'm just so fat' was one of the favourites, and then there was. 

_'My boobs are small'_

_'But what these girls do not get, IS THAT I AM FACED WITH THAT EVERYDAY, FROM GUYS AND LITTLE KIDS x('_ Ali's mind screamed at her.

"Because Kaiba asked for specific things, and your profile was perfect. Come on Aliana, this is the break you have been looking for, Seto Kaiba, one of the most cold men people have met, "Vanessa said.

"Oh, and that sums it up, I am going on a date with a cold man, hurrah" Ali said sarcastically.

"Great, He'll be please" She chirped

"WHAT, WAIT-" She hung up.

Ali stood their gob smacked.

She was going to go on a date with a man with a superior snobbish attitude.

Even though Ali had never met Seto Kaiba, she had a feeling that the whole date was going to go down the sink, not only was Aliana not popular with the men, She tends to get very clumsy and stutter when she's embarrassed and shy.

"GGGAAAAHHHHH, I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT," She screamed throwing herself on the couch.

She started shaking her head against the cushion,

"I might as well suffocate myself now," she sobbed out.

She wouldn't matter if it were your garden variety male, But Mr. Seto Kaiba, CEO of the well-known company Kaiba. Corp.

"I'm going to make a fool out of myself, and Mr. Seto is going to laugh it up" Tears ran down her face.

Aliana did not go well with important people; she once sat 2 seats away from the person who made walky-talkies. When she went to get off, she tripped over his briefcase and made the papers inside go flying.

And then when she tried to bow saying she was sorry, she broke his nose as she came up. Never had she gone near someone important again.

_'Well Mr. Seto, I hope your ready for me, because I am sure not ready for this date'_ She thought to herself.

_'Hmm, wonder if I can change my name after this, and maybe move states,' _She thought sitting up.

"Wonder if people would notice if I wore a paper bag over my head" Aliana said to herself, Her cat hissed.

"I know fluffy, but if I mess up this date, I will either wear the bag, or we will have to move" she sighed.

The cat meowed and jumped up on the armrest of the couch.

"This is unfair, I don't even just a choice, why would a guy who has everything want someone like me" Ali said patting her cat.

_'Why would anyone want someone like me, I'm imperfect, just a shadow, a no body, no one would ever want me' _Aliana thought to herself.

She laid herself on the couch and her cat jumped in her lap.

_' Yeah, that's right, the only one that loves me for me is fluffy, and she can't even talk. People don't like people like me, People like people who are perfect, like Libby and Shelby'_ She closed her eyes and felt Fluffy purring.

_'I'm just, just, I-, bad luck'_ she thought as she drifted into sleep.


	3. They Meet Eachother

"I still do not get why you keep going on those Soul- Mate dates, it's not going to get anywhere" Bella's boyfriend Brody told Ali.

"I know Brody, but if I'm correct, that is how Bella met you" Ali rolled her eyes when his face went bright red.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, I- I mean, I did meet her there, but I did not want to do anything, I mean, I like going on dates, I didn't want to take her virginity, I swear" His face just kept on getting redder and his started stuttering. Ali put her hand on his shoulder.

"Your not on trail" She laughed.

"I- I'm not" He asked looking at her.

"Nope" She smiled.

Aliana was good at making people happy, it was one of her best talents, along with making them laugh. She seemed to always have a smile on her face, well, when she was around people, other wise she was freaking out about some thing.

"Come one guys," Bella pulled Brody's arm and Ali walked next to them. Bella And Brody had been going out for about 4weeks and they were already like husband and wife. Bella could not look at another man and Brody could not look at another women, well besides Ali. But that was because Brody loves Aliana like a little sister.

"Where are we going?" Ali asked them. Brody looked at her with a blank look" You don't know?"

"Well, NO" Bella chirped.

"Then why are we walking so fast?" Brody asked.

"No reason" Bella said slowly down.

"Hmm, WAIT, WE'RE GOING NEAR KAIBA. CORP" Aliana screamed. She dove on the ground.

"What's up with you?" Bella asked.

"Nothing" Ali said getting up and wiping herself off.

"Hmm, SPILL!" Bella demanded as she put her face inches away from Ali's.

"I- I'm going on a da- date with him tonight" Ali stuttered out.

Brody and Bella's face- O.O

Ali's face- T-T

"I know, I-I'm totally freaking out, I don't know what to wear, how to do my hair, what if I go there and I'm not what he's looking for, I'll have to wear a paper bag over my head from then on, or maybe he'll throw me out of the state, I can't live on just dirt, DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD DIRT IS" Ali was getting really freaked.

"Chill girl, I do not think Kaiba has that kind of power to do that, and anyway, he made a date with you, not the other way around, so that means you are a shoe in" Brody gave Aliana a thumbs up.

"Your right, yeah, you are. Even if I'm not what Mr. Seto is looking for, he made the date, not me" Ali said feeling a bit better.

"Well now that's settled, who wants ice-cream XD" Bella said happily.

Ali smiled but sighed.  
"I can't, Fluffy must be waiting for me to get home, I promised her I would watch Passions with her" Ali said.

Brody's face- O.O

"Your cat watches television?" He asked, Bella and Aliana nodded.

"Fluffy also plays Poker" Bella said with a smile.

"Yeah, and takes everyone's money" Ali pouted.

Brody's face- O.o

"Your cat knows how to play Poker, and takes all of your money?" He asked a bit freaked out.

"Yup" Ali said with a smile on her face" Well anyway, Fluffy is waiting" She waved at Brody and hugged Bella goodbye.

Aliana looked up at the Building in front of her and sighed. She never thought that a guy who owned any kind of well-known company would dare go on a date with her. She wasn't date material.

_' Mr. Seto, you're looking at your date, I hope your ready for the **worst** date in the history of bad dates' _Aliana thought to herself. _'And anyway, mister superior snobbish attitude cannot be all that good, like really, if he has everything, then why is he ringing a dating service'_

She sighed and took a step just to have the Kaiba. Corp door smack into her face, She fell on the ground with an oomph.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW" Ali Grabbed hold of her nose that was bleeding, "I'm sorry door, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," She sobbed out, Ali looked up to meet eyes with Mister snobbish himself.

Her heart beat started going rapid, not again, this time she's closer then the walky-talky man, will she sneeze on him, or maybe break his nose. She didn't even realize the blood on her hand from her nose. Her face was heating up.

"What kind of idiot walks into a door?" He said rolling his eyes, "Look what happened, you got blood all over my door" He sighed.

Aliana looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to mess up your door, I promise I will pay for the cleaning of it," She sobbed out. Kaiba sighed and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, I can't let you walk away from my company with a bleeding nose," He walked into his building holding the bloody door open, "Well come on, I'm not going to wait all day you know"

Aliana stood there for a moment before nodding and walking in after him. His company was so clean; everything was so shiny and new, like it had only just opened.

"Just don't touch anything," He told her sternly, Ali looked into his eyes and nodded.

_' Though he seems pretty mean, his eyes are filled with emptiness, he looks so sad, he's looking for something.' _She thought breaking their eye contact.

Seto looked at Aliana for a moment and shook his head,

_'Why was she looking at me? Wait, why was I looking at her, gross!' _Seto thought to himself while he went into a room.

"Hmm, this way" He said with a bit of force in his voice, Ali nodded and walked after him, She was frightened, but it would be worse if she did not do want she was told.

He stopped at a room marked 'Infirmary'

"This room is used usually when a invention goes haywire," He told Ali, looking at her intently. Like she wasn't suppose to tell anyone that his inventions mess up. Or even mention she went in here.

"Everyone makes mistakes" She smiled at him, he stood there watching her for a moment before opening the door.

He opened a cabinet and pulled some tissues and this medicine bottle, "I don't usually help idiots like you whom run into doors, but I feel different today, so clean yourself up before I change my mind" He threw the stuff at her and fortunately she caught them.

She nodded at him and wiped the blood off her hands.

After about 2minutes, she had a strip over her nose and it was all clean. She swore she saw Mr. Seto was smiling, but it might have been her imagination.

"Oh thank you Mr. Seto" Ali said standing up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Hmm, whatever" He looked at her for the last time before he walked out.

"Wait Mr. Seto, please let me make it up to you, it was my fault for running into your door, maybe I can repay you somehow" Ali held his arm to stop him.

"I don't need a little bimbo girls help" He pushed her off his arm and walked off leaving her standing there with a shocked face.

_'What did I do?' _she asked herself looking at the door he just slammed shut.

Seto kept walking until he got to the next door. He closed it the leant against it.

_'Why was she so nice, she even thought it was her fault, what an idiot. No wonder she got whacked by the door'_ Kaiba thought walking off.

Aliana put her purse on the counter and checked her messages as always.

"You have 1message" The phone spoke, Ali sighed. It had been almost a whole day, it was getting dark and she only had 1 message, she wished she was popular, but some of her thought if she was, she would not get a break. Like Seto Kaiba, he is popular, well his death threats are. People seemed to hate him, even his staff, if it wasn't for him paying them, they would walk out. The only friend Kaiba had was his brother, and that's because they have the same blood.

"Message one" Aliana sighed and sat on her couch ready to listen to it, "Hello Miss. Mitsuraki, looking for a date I hear, well I'm your man, I love a girl who lets a man over power her, I love girls who do what they're told and I also love a girl who is feisty in bed, and what I have heard from you, you have never been in the bed with another man, maybe I can teach you something, my place, tonight, 6pm 12Yuki court, I'll see you there, and if you are not, you'll see me, at your place." The voice was husky but forceful. Aliana's eyes widened and she deleted the message.

_'What a perverted man'_ She thought peeling off the strip on her nose. She couldn't go to his place, and she wouldn't even if she could. She had a date with the man she met today, she had to get ready and be at the Sea Palace by 6:30, and so she couldn't possibly go see the pervert man.

'Hmm, ugly, gross, like Mr. Seto would like anyone wear that' Ali thought looking through her cupboard. 

"What about this fluffy" She held a dress up and her cat hissed, "Well, what do you think, that's the only good one I have, if you have a better idea, please share it" Ali sighed looking at the dress she had picked out.

Fluffy jumped off her bed and walked over to the cupboard, "What fluffy, do you like any of them" Ali asked her cat. It meowed and clawed at a plain white dress with blue rims, Aliana once praised this dress, it was her favourite, but many people said it was just to plain for there likings, "Really, that one?" Ali asked, the cat meowed.

"Hmm, maybe tonight I can wear a two piece" Ali suggested, the cat meowed and jumped back onto Aliana's bed.

Ali clawed through her draws until she found an outfit; it was a cream coloured turtleneck top and a black skirt with pleats. It was original, but that's what Aliana liked to be, she did not want to get all dressed up, she liked being herself, even on dates. She put on her beret and put her make-up on, it wasn't much, a bit of eyeliner and mascara and some lip-gloss. She smiled as she brushed her hair down under the beret.

_'I'm ready for you Mr. Seto, I'm ready for anything' _Aliana thought as she grabbed her keys.

She looked at her nose for the last time in her full-length mirror; it didn't seem to be broken. Ali was lucky that way, she had never broken a bone, and she didn't want to start anytime soon.

She licked her finger and pulled a piece of her fringe out, she smiled at her reflection, "I may not be skinny or big breasted, but if I may say so myself, I rock" Ali walked into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth.

_'I do not need to be a man's dream, I do not need a man to tell me what I am, but that doesn't mean I don't want that. But if I had to choice being myself and being a big breasted skinny bimbo, I think I will take my chances as myself' _Ali thought washing out her mouth with water.

_'I'm fine begin myself, yes, I may be bad luck, but that is who I am!'_ She grabbed her bad and her keys.

"Ok fluffy, remember our agreement, only 20minutes of television, if you have more you won't be able to get to bed, and no horrors, I do not want to wake up in the middle of the night because you are having a nightmare" Aliana told her cat. Her cat meowed and pressed the remote changing the channel.

"Only 20minutes" Ali said sternly. She turned off the light and walked out of the apartment.

_'Oh, I should stay home just in case, I could ring up Soul-Mate and tell them I have a cold or something, fluffy might disobey me, she probably will' _Ali thought to herself about to open the door.

"You going out Ali?" Ali heard a voice ask. She looked behind her to see Edmund; he lived in the apartment next to her.

"Actually-"

"You know, you look really pretty tonight, it's a shame your not going out, the man who you were going to see would be head of heels for a girl like you" he smiled at the now shocked Ali.

"Matter of fact, I am!" Ali said taking her hand off her doorknob.

"Good luck then" He waved as she walked down the stairs, Her cheeks get redder by the second.

_'That Edmund, always thinking different things, like really, I was not going to stay home, what was he thinking' _She said to herself, still regretting the steps she was taking now.

_' I'm going to a date with Mr. Seto, how charming' _She thought sarcastically, well only half.


	4. The Sea Palace Disaster

Aliana sat in her car outside the Sea Palace holding onto her steering wheel, her heart was beating non-stop and her breathing was getting heavy.

_'I can't do this,' _Ali thought looking at the clock turn to 6:30.

She sat there stiff as a board until a limo pulled up, her jaw started shaking as if she were cold. The limo door opened and Kaiba got out. Her heart started pounding and her breath was heavy.

She started the car, "I have to get out of here" she gulped.

_'I can't go in there, I can't see him'_ Ali thought to herself, she shook her head and turned the car off.

_'I have to, I must, I cannot let Bella down, and I cannot go home without a story for Fluffy, and what if Edmund asks how the date was, what am I suppose to say, I chickened out, No way man!'_ She thought as she smiled proudly.

"Think of the money Ali, think of the money, that's all ok" She said to herself. She calmed down a bit before she opened her door and got out.

She locked the doors with the keys and walked towards the Sea Palace.

_'Why am I freaking out, I have to calm down, all I am doing is going on a date with Mr. Seto, nothing else.'_ Ali thought to herself.

She walked through the doors and saw Mr. Seto at a table looking around. Most likely for her. She slowly walked up to him and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Seto" Aliana said smiling.

Seto looked over and his expression went shocked.

"You?" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not what you were looking for, but-"

"You're a business women?" He asked sternly.

_'What is he talking about?"_ She asked herself, she tilting her head.

"No, I'm Aliana, the girl from Soul Mate" She told him.  
" What is Soul Mate, a company?" He asked.  
"Well yeah" She answered, "You rung us up asking for a date"

Seto's face- X(

"WHAT!" he shouted, Ali fell back on a chair from the sudden scare.  
"You- you rang up the soul mate dating service for a date" Ali stuttered out.  
"I DID NO SUCH THING," he shouted smashing his fists on the table making Ali jump.

"I-I'm sorry, I just took the date. I don't look into details." She said trying not to get to freak out.  
"Well aren't you smart, leaping before finding out the facts, well done idiot" He said to her.

_'If I had a baseball bat, it would be plastered in your head instead of your butt because you already have a pole shoved up there'_ she thought.

"Well I am sorry, It wasn't like a had a choice to come here, if I had my way, I would be at home with my cat right now" Ali told him.  
"Oh, and someone pushed you through that door with a gun to your head?" He mocked her.

"This was a mistake," Ali said standing up.  
"Oh no, is the little princess going to cry" Kaiba was going over the edge, it wasn't Aliana's fault, she didn't do anything.

_'Oh, why is he being so mean to me'_ She thought to herself.

Tears started developing behind Aliana's eyes.  
"What I do is my business" She tried to hold her tears in but they streamed down her face. She looked down and ran out of the restaurant.

She ran to her car and wiped her tears away.  
"This wasn't my decision, I think I would have been better with the perverted man," She said to herself. She felt around her bag for her keys, but nothing.  
"No, no, this isn't happening, I am not going back in there" She shook the bag but nothing.

She slowly walked back in to see Kaiba still at the table. She didn't want to go near him, so she walked up a waiter.  
"Uh, can you please check if there is any keys at that table" Aliana asked the waiter."Sorry honey, I got so many things to do" The waiter walked away. Ali sighed and walked towards the table.

"Oh, the idiot has returned" Seto said rolling his eyes at her.  
"Thank you, but I do not think I needed an announcement," She told him smiling.  
"That wasn't an announcement, I was merely stating the obvious" He smirked at her. Oh this amused him.  
"I like stating the obvious" Ali giggled.

"Well I do not care" He sneered, Seto seemed to be looking away and glancing at her more and more, like it was a rhythm. Ali just smiled. She loved being nice, and that her also her weakness, she had never been mean, she was just to nice when she was young, she would do other peoples homework, everything, and not much had changed, But Ali is living alone and is happy about it.

"Well that is great, because I did not want you to care"  
"Good" He mumbled out  
"Thank you" She smiled at him.  
"Whatever," He said.  
"Thank you anyway" She kept on smiling. She wasn't going to let a snobbish rich man ruin her night, she wasn't going to get upset, not anymore. This man's insults weren't going to pierce her.

"It wasn't a compliment," He told her.  
"Well I am taking it as one anyway" She said smiling, he just rolled his eyes at her.

She looked on the table to see her keys.  
"Oh I found them" She picked them up, "Thank you for a great date, I think it went quite well, except for the fact we did not get to eat, and not having anything interesting to talk about, it was very nice to meet you" He stood up as she said that.  
"Yeah, whatever" With that he walked away.  
"Well good bye" She waved at him as he walked out of the building, "Nice man".

She unlocked her door and walked in to see Fluffy just clicking the remote to turn off the television, "Fluffy!" She pointed to her feet and her cat walked up to her. Fluffy looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"No, no fluffy, I told you 20minutes, it's been-" She looked at the clock"- Over 2hours, Fluffy, you promised me,"Fluffy meowed, "No, no I do not forgive you" Fluffy meowed again, "I cannot trust you again"Her cat rubbed against her leg, "No, no I've made up my mind" She told her cat.It meowed, but a sad meow, "FINE" She shouted at Fluffy, it meowed happily and jumped into her arms, "Next time, you sleep on the counter" Ali threatened her cat.

It meowed and licked her face, "I know what your going to say, it didn't go well, he was nice, well nice enough, but it was all a fake, he did not ring up and make a date, he was set up" Ali sighed and clicked her messages.

Now Fluffy, she has been with Ali most of her life, Aliana picked her out when she was 13, and trained her to play poker, watch television, even use to toilet, everything a human could do. Fluffy was Ali's only roommate, she was loyal, never left the apartment and she was always there for Ali, even in the worst of situations.

"3messages" The phone spoke. Aliana's eyes widened.  
3messages and it had only been 2hours.

"Wow Fluffy, 3messages, what a bargain" Ali smiled at her cat.

"Message 1" The thing spoke, "Hey girl, it's your Bella. So how did the date go, you're probably still there, or maybe he has taken you home, if you get laid tonight, you have to at least get his number. Well when you get this, ring me and tell me everything,"  
"End of message"

"Hmm, Bella" Ali said slumping onto the couch. That was Bella.

Bella had been her best friend since Ali's first day working at Soul Mate dating service, Bella's real name was Belinda, but she didn't like that name, so she made it Bella. See Aliana has been working at the date service for more than 4years, and on the first day, she made her first friend, Bella. Now, Bella showed her the ropes, showed her how to tickle a guys funny bone, how to make their bump grow, how to get out of sticky situations. Mostly everything Ali needed to know, Belinda was a true friend.

"Message 2" the contraption spoke again, " Hey Aliana, it's Edmund, just wondering if the date went well, if you ever felt like getting coffee, or lunch together, I'm always at home when you need me, well, love you, uh, I mean, I don't love you, ok, uh, I'm just going to go-, End of message" Ali laughed, Edmund was so shy around Ali, though she never looked into it, she was pretty shy around him.

Edmund had been living next to her ever since she moved into the apartment, and they had become friends, he usually comes over after work to give her some leftovers. He was usually pretty nice, but when he was around Ali, he would be calm one moment, and the next; his face would be redder than a tomato. I mean, Edmund was the only family she had, well, around those parts. Her little brother and mother live on the other side of town, around 2hours drive to get there.

"Message 3" Ali got up and went to her fridge, " Hey Ali baby, it's Brody, wondering how the date went, hope you had fun, hope that Kaiba dude didn't work you up to much, well ring Bella when you get back, because if you ring me first, she'll probably kill me, well see you" It shut off.

"Well, I think I might wait until the morning, if I ring now, they'll think it went bad, even though it did, when I see Mr. Seto next, I should apologize, it was my fault for not looking into the details" Aliana blamed herself, her cat hissed.

_' But this time, I do not think it was only my fault, I went to the date, and so did he, so that means he wanted it, right?' _Ali thought to herself, she took out a bottle of water and went back to the couch.

The cat jumped up on Aliana's lap and laid down, but not before getting comfy.

"Did I make him mad?" She asked Fluffy, the cat meowed and Ali smiled, "I know I shouldn't keep thinking about it, but something about his eyes makes me want to see him, something about his voice makes me want to hear him, something about his features makes me want to touch him" Ali covered her mouth.

Fluffy's face- O.o

She could not possibly be falling for this man, be having feelings for him, he was mean, rude and nasty to her. She should report him for abuse or something; there should be a fine against being mean to a lady who did nothing to him, all she did was go to the date, she did that almost every night, and no one has ever abused her like that. Never.

"Now, do not look at me like that, you know as well as I do, that it just slipped out, I do not feel that way- do I?" Ali asked herself, she slid down the couch so her head was just on the padding and Fluffy was now lying on the ground.

_' He was so mean, yet I cannot stop thinking about him, all I want to do is to see that nasty, mean man, something must be wrong with me' _She thought to herself.

"I mean, when a man is rude to you like that, you have no feelings for him, you feel nothing for them, right fluffy?" Ali asked her cat.  
Her cat meowed and stretched herself out on Aliana's lap."That's right, he is just a meanie, and I have no feelings what so ever for him" Ali said straightening her and Fluffy out.

_'I mean that man is nothing but a crude, a crude individual' _Aliana said to herself trying to calm her mind down_' but he was dreamy' _

She laid her head on the ground and smiled as she closed her eyes.

_' He did have nice eyes, but they were filled with hatred, hatred and sadness, never have I seen so much emotion in ones eyes'_ She thought smiling as she started to drift off

_'I should, change them, those beautiful icy eyes, the emotions need to be, be set free'_ was her last thought before falling asleep. 

That night Ali dreamed of Kaiba, dreamt of his smile, even though she had never seen it, dreamt of his scent, his touch, his taste. She longed for it to be hers, even though her dream did not end in a happy ending, Her last sight of Mr. Seto was when he turned to her with such rage and shouted **"I HATE YOU"**

Ali jolted out scaring Fluffy half to death. Ali wiped away the tears swelling up in her eyes and patted Fluffy to calm her down.  
"Oh Fluffy" She lied back on the ground and placed a pillow under her head, "Why would he hate me so?" She asked, even though she knew no one would answer. No one knew the answer, only Mr. Seto knew, and he didn't seem to like it when Ali talked to him or when he saw her, or anything at that.

She closed her eyes wiping away to sweat running down the side of her face and sighed.

_' If he hates me, then why can I not stop thinking about him, he is the only thought in my mind, I am even dreaming about him, I cannot not like such a man, no, I refuse to like such a man' _Her mind growled.

_'But, I cannot control my feelings, but, the real question is, does Mr. Seto feel the same?_' She drifted into sleep again and calmed her feelings down in doing so.


	5. Their First Picture

Ali looked around to see a dark room; she felt a hand on hers and looked down to see a man looking at her with a ring in his hand.  
_"Aliana Kirin Mitsuraki, I have fallen in love with you" said a man in black, Ali couldn't seem to make out who it was, "Well Aliana, will you, I mean, will you marry m- RING RING"_ Ali opened her eyes from the some what disturbing dream to hear the phone going, she yawned and slid out of under Fluffy. Ali walked slowly to the phone and picked it up.

"Hmm?" She asked yawing.

_"Aww, did I wake you up?"_ A voice asked trying to sound concerned.

"Yes" Ali mumbled out still trying to get her gaze to come into view, she still could not see where she was.

_"Well this is bigger than sleeping, turn to channel ten"_ The female voice told her, Ali knew it was Bella, she had been friends with her for about 5years, it was easy to know her voice.

"Ok then" Ali walked over to the television and turned it on. It was already on channel 10.

"So what is the Rich Seto Kaiba doing in his spare time, well why not ask the girl he was with last night?" the reporter said turning to a picture of Seto and Ali.

Ali covered her mouth with her hand.

_'No, this is not happening, someone must have taken a picture of me and Mr. Seto last night' _Ali thought to herself falling back on the couch.

Fluffy meowed and jumped onto the coffee table and started to watch the news.

"Fluffy, they took a picture of me and Mr. Seto" Ali said to Fluffy with sweat running down her face.

"So, is this his mystery girl, or did he have a one nightstand" The reported mocked.

_"Girl, Ali? You still there?"_ Bella asked.

Ali slid down on the couch, "Yeah, I'm here".

_"Hey, I'll come over, you know I can cheer you up, see you soon ok, bye"_ She said as she hung up.

Ali got out of the shower and had the towel around her; she walked out of the bathroom into the hall. This huge gush of wind came in from the window and there was a helicopter outside.

"BIG SMILE" The guy yelled over the noise of the propellers. He took a picture and Aliana screamed. She ran into her room and shut all of the curtains.

She quickly got dressed in her usual clothing, a white sleeveless shirt and a black cleat skirt. She combed her sleek black hair that is just below her shoulders and put it in a ponytail, she slowly peeked out her door to see that the helicopter was gone.

_'How did they know where I lived. How come there bothering me, it is not like it's a picture of him making love to me_' Aliana thought to herself, she slowly snuck out and looked around to all the windows expecting people smashing on them, but nothing.

Fluffy jumped on the counter and pressed a remote, that Ali, well Edmund installed to open the fridge for her cat. The fridge open and fluffy jumped down from the counter and clawed a bag of bacon. It fell on the floor and she picked up the bag with her mouth, she placed it in front of Ali and meowed.

"Your right fluffy, I should make up some breakfast, why wonder about what's passed" Ali nodded at her cat and picked up the bacon, she walked into the kitchen with Fluffy following.

"LET ME IN" Ali heard a voice yell, she sighed and walked to her door an opened it. Bella pushed herself through Ali to get inside, "YOU OWE ME A SHOE" Bella yelled outside.

"Hmm" Ali popped her head outside to have her ears drums blasted by cheers and scream from the crowd standing outside her apartment. She closed the door and slid down it. Bella shrugged and walked over to the window to see a whole crowd of people on the roads with signs 'I LOVE SETO KAIBA TOO 3'

"I think they love you Ali" Bella said a bit freaked out, Ali looked up at Bella.

"I didn't even stay there, it wasn't a date. He was set up," Ali whispered to her.

Bella and Aliana sat on the couch watching television, Ali was in no condition to do anything, and they couldn't get out of the apartment, but every channel they turned it on, was talking about Ali and Mr. Kaiba. Ali couldn't believe it, and neither could Fluffy,

Fluffy's face whenever they changed the channel- T-T

"God, you would think these people would put on something other than Seto Kaiba, most of them hate him anyway" Bella sighed changing the channel.

Ali breathing started to get heavy, every channel had the picture on it, and people were outside her apartment, she couldn't take it, the popularity, she had to stop this, but how? What was she going to do?

Bella looked over and watched Ali's breath become heavier and heavier.

"You breathing right?" She asked looking closer.

"I'm hyperventilating" Aliana said and Bella moved away.

"But your not in an enclosed space" Bella explained with a smart voice on.

"People are everywhere, taking the air away" Ali told Bella holding her throat and breathing with great difficulty.

-----------------------------------.:X:.-----------------------------------

Kaiba laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. He was not awake, but he was not asleep either, he lied there thinking about what had happened, he did not want to think about the girl from the dating service, he couldn't get her off his mind.

_"I'm Aliana from soul-mate" _He replayed what she said in his head. Her face kept popping up.

He sighed and rolled over looking at his window.

_'Why is she the only thing I keep thinking of…Aliana, damn it, her name sounds so- STOP IT'_ he got out and walked over to his full-length mirror on his cupboard. 

"I need to stop thinking about it" He said to himself, he shook his head and looked out his window, to have Aliana's face come into view.

_"Thank you"_ Her image smiled at him. 

He shook his head again and went to his office; "Maybe some work will get my mind off her"

He sat down at his desk and her voice came into his mind.

_"Well I am taking it as one anyway"_ she giggled. 

_'WHY IS SHE THE ONLY THING I CAN THINK ABOUT'_ He shouted in his mind.

"Seto, I think you should come see this" His brother's voice came from the living room of their house.

"What?" Kaiba asked walking to where his brother was sitting, Seto automatically stopped as he reached the living room; there was a picture on the television. A picture of him, him and Aliana. Aliana was giggling,

_'I like stating the obvious'_ she giggled

It must have been then, because Kaiba was pretty much smiling as well, well inside more than out.

"So what does Seto Kaiba do in his spare time you ask, He picks up pretty innocent girls and takes them on a hell of a roller coaster ride" The reporter mocked showing another picture with Aliana crying, "This is a man with no heart, a man who likes watching girls cry, a man who doesn't care if he hurts you. So when he's up in his high building, we're the ones struggling to keep our jobs, we're the ones who have to work, and all he has to do is flash off his money. Who is the better person in this picture, the innocent girl, or the monster she is with?" The reporter asked.

The picture came back on and Aliana had a halo over her head and Kaiba had horns coming out of his head.  
Most likely coloured just then.

These things didn't usually faze Kaiba, but this one did. A reporter, on live television, is saying shit like that about him.

_'I don't think she is going to be keeping that job after I'm done with her'_ He thought as his anger rose.

He hadn't taken his eyes off the picture, well off Aliana anyway.

He closed his eyes to get out of his gaze.

"It was very nice to meet you" A kind voice said, His eyes automatically opened, but no one was there, only Mokuba, but the voice sounded like Aliana. Was he going crazy? Why did he keep thinking about her? His eyes wondered around the room and stopped again at the television, but this time, it was at the picture now showing, it was just of Aliana, and she was in her towel.

His eyes widened, her lavender towel was tight around her and you could see her figure perfectly. She was his kind of perfect, plus she looked gorgeous with her wet hair.

Her legs weren't dead skinny, but they were beach balls either, her breasts weren't huge, but they were bigger than mosquito bites, and she was blushing, so she must be shy.

This was everything he was looking for in a girl, plus she didn't take his insults to heart and she was always polite. And that is strange, Kaiba had never come across a girl that was so casual and nice to him, she had a kind heart.

_'Aliana, yes, I think we'll be seeing each other soon'_ He thought smiling to himself as he walked out of the room.

---------------------------------.:X:.---------------------------------

Ali looked outside her apartment to see Edmund; she smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, just wondering how you were" He asked smiling, she ushered him inside and he took this chance and went inside.

"Wow, haven't been here for about 3months now, you keep it really clean" Edmund said smiling. He looked over to see fluffy, "Wow fluffy, you've grown"

Fluffy meowed and jumped into Edmunds arms, Edmund met fluffy about 2years ago. And was always looking after her whenever Ali went on dates. He was her best friend, well Guy friend anyway. He never really approved of her going out at night to meet guys she had never met, but he always seemed to let her go, but not without pepper spray in her bag.

"Edmund, is it bad to be popular for the wrong reasons" Ali asked him, she was puzzled, everyone liked her because she survived a date with Mr. Seto. She sat herself down and Edmund sat next to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he bought her face up in line with his.

"Everyone loves me because I survived a date with Mr. Seto, but I didn't. I ran away and Mr. Seto was set up, doesn't that mean it wasn't even a date?" Ali asked him, her gaze wondering away from his.

"No, you still went there and you talk to him, it was a date, there just happy because your something he can't have" Ali didn't get what Edmund meant, but his voice went serious at the last 5 words.

_'Your something he can't have'_ went through Ali's mind. What's that suppose to mean, of course he can't have me, but the real question is, does he want me? Many girls wouldn't let him have them, would they?

"But no one would let him have them" Ali explained.

Edmunds expression went blank, like he was giving me the 'Are. You. Kidding' look.

I smiled at him, "Don't worry Edmund, he's not going to get me anytime soon, it's not like he care for me or something" She laughed looking at him in the eye.

"Yeah, of course" He said softly but sadly. His eyes wondered from Aliana's gaze, this didn't seem to make him any happier, what was wrong with him? He wasn't smiling like he usually was; maybe he was just worried about something. But what?

_'If only I could tell her how I feel about her, it's just three words, but they mean so much, and what happens when I tell her and she says she likes the Kaiba dude or someone else. I couldn't live with myself, I just want to tell her'_ Edmund thought to himself.

_'Why is he looking at me with such sad eyes,'_ She asked herself. She leaned in and gave him a hug making Edmund's face to go bright red.

"Please stop being sad Edmund, it's mean to you, and me" She whispered in his ear gently.

"I would never wish to be mean to you," He said softly cupping her chin, "Ali, I lo-" RING RING

Ali's head snapped to the place where the ringing was, she smiled at Edmund weakly and he let her chin go and she walked up to the phone and picked it up.

_'I was about to tell her how I feel, damn the phone, why couldn't I say it faster, how am I going to tell her now, it was a perfect moment. Aliana, I love you. How hard is it to say that'_ He thought as he watched Ali pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

_"Hello, Aliana?"_ A strong voice asked.

"Mr. Seto?"

Edmunds eyes widened.

_'No, not him'_ He thought to himself.


	6. The Set Up

Ali's face dropped, the man that was causing her to go crazy was on the other end of the phone.

_"Aliana, are you there?" _This voice asked.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Seto, I'm just surprised you rang me up" Ali said gulping after every word, her heart couldn't stop skipping beats, and her breathing became heavy.

_"This is actually Mr. Kaiba's assistant, I have been asked to invite you to his house this lovely evening" _The man on the other side of the phone said.

"Oh, really, why would he want me to come"? Ali asked innocently, like a man who was so mad at her on their 1st date wants her to come to his house. Strange.

_"Well it's to apologize, he __was pretty rude to you,"_ The man said.

"Tell him to get fucked" Edmund whispered but Ali shooed him away.

"No, he was set up, it wasn't his fault that he was just mad, and maybe if I looked into it, him and I wouldn't of gone off at it" Ali replied softly.

Edmund grabbed his head and spun around.  
_'Why is she begin so nice to this rude man, its Seto Kaiba, god, why isn't she hanging up' _His thoughts growled.

_"So, can I tell Mr. Kaiba it is a yes?" _The person asked.

Ali held the bottom of the phone and squealed, the person couldn't hear her.  
She calmed herself down and put the phone up to her ear.

"Yes, I would love to" She said calmly

_"That's great!" _The person chirped, he coughed and got back into character, _"So, I'll get one of his cars to come pick you up"_

"Oh, I could just walk there-"

_"No, I insist. You must not walk. That is rude and uncaring." _The man said. Ali smiled.

Just thinking Mr. Seto wanted her over made her sweat. This guy, no man, was doing this to her. Just thinking about him made her lose her voice. What is she going to do if she goes over there?

_"So, where do you live?" _the man asked.

"Oh, uh, well" Ali nearly dropped the phone, she even forgot where she lived, she was to busy thinking about Seto. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was getting heavy. How could someone take so much out of her? How could some guy make her feel so weak, "Oh, sorry, I live at the 4 seasons, no.7" Ali puffed out.

She couldn't see his face, but she knew that he was smiling. He breathed into the phone before talking again,  
_"See you tonight" _He told her, just like that he hung up. Her face went pale, tonight!

Edmund looked at her and sighed.  
_'No way, she couldn't of possibly of been nice to him, please don't tell me she really did give him where she lives, this is bad, now he knows where she lives, sometimes she can be so naïve' _He thought to himself sighing.

_'Oh god oh god oh god, I'm going to Mr. Seto's tonight, I can't do this, but I have to, if I don't, I'll be rude. But what am I to wear, something nice and flashy, but still casual'_ Aliana thought as she sighed to herself.

"No" Edmund said to her, She automatically looked at him.

"What?" She asked him, He glared at her and walked out of her apartment, what was his problem.

-----------------------------------.:X:.-----------------------------------

Mokuba could hear Aliana breathing heavily and knew she was going to come, she seemed just liked his brother, whenever Seto thought of Aliana he was sweat and his breathing would become heavy, Mokuba knew he had to get them together, they both couldn't stop thinking about each other, even though it had been about 2days since that night.

_"Oh, sorry, I live at the 4 seasons, no.7"_She told Mokuba, he smiled. It took her along time to say that, she must have been stuttering and thinking if she wanted to go.

He breathed into the phone and said.

"See you tonight" Mokuba said to her. He hang up the phone and jumped in excitement, it was good, because Seto was having a party at his house, only, it was only people from work. But it was still a party, and many people will be there. So it could just be a coincidence she's there.

Seto walked into the room to see a smile on Mokuba's face, a bigger one than usual, not even asking he walked back out to get ready for the party.

_'I know this is going to work out, because when you saw her on the television you smiled. And I haven't seen you smile in years. This girl must be special, thank god I called up the dating service and asked for her name and number, or none of this would happen' _Mokuba thought to himself.

He knew Ali felt the same way, because when she thought it was Seto, she started stuttering.

-----------------------------------.:X:.-----------------------------------

Ali curled her sleek black hair and put a beret on. She had her one of a kind pair red ruby ear rings on that Edmund got for her especially and slipped her black dress on that had red on the center of it. She put on her red tie up heels and tied them just under her knees and pulled her sleeves just off her shoulder. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection, this was the first time she felt pretty proud of what she looked like. This was the first time she wanted to look good.

Aliana soon heard a beep from outside and looked down to see a limo parked outside the front of the apartment, she picked up her white bag and stepped outside of her room, she went up to the television and switched it off and put the remote inside her purse.

"No television" She pointed at fluffy who meowed like she was annoyed, "I don't care, I want you to go to bed on time tonight, if I come home and your still awake, your sleeping on the balcony, the cold balcony" Ali threatened her cat.

Fluffy meowed and slowly but surely laid down and glared at Ali who was now walking out the door, she closed the door and locked it, she turned around to bump into someone's chest, not like it was hard to do that, Ali was short enough. She was only 162cm. And compared to Mr. Seto and Edmund, that was nothing. Edmund was 176cm and she didn't know how tall Seto was.

She opened her eyes to see Edmund's long black t-shirt.  
He looked down at her with concerned eyes.  
"Don't go," He pleaded. She smiled at him like this was a game,

"I won't be long, it will be rude not to go," She said still smiling, even though Edmund looked so concerned, Ali could read people like books and she loved books, Edmund was in pain, but not for her going out, from something else.

He lent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful" With that he walked back into his apartment.

-----------X-----------

Ali was gob smacked once she got out of the car to see everyone arriving, she wasn't that dressed up and she seemed to be the one standing out, Everyone else was in white.

But no one gave her the message that it was a white party. Totally blush fest. Aliana placed her head down when she was getting escorted, she knew no one there, and she was in black. Maybe people will think she's Goth wearing all black. But Ali just liked black and red. Her favourite colour was red. And black went so well with red.

The doors were opened and her mouth felt like falling off her face, it was beautiful, and again, everyone inside was wearing white, so she stood out. But this didn't really upset Ali, she felt different and she liked being different, she was escorted to the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Kaiba will be down soon, please make your self at home," the man told her speaking in a strong voice, he walked away.

"Yes, and that will be so easy" Ali said sarcastically, he was a millionaire and Ali, was, Well Ali is a dating service reject. Couldn't get worse than that. Seto had a mansion while she had an apartment that was $130 a month. Seto was the CEO of a company with his own building, while Ali was a student at a sating service company that had a sucky boss and sucky date people, Well the people Ali dated anyway.

Seto was known by mostly all of Domino City, while not many people knew Ali existed. So Ali didn't really feel like she was going to make herself at home, because this didn't feel like a home, maybe a one in a lifetime chance at a massive hotel, that she'd not even staying at.

She stayed silent and didn't move an inch, not even when people pushed past her, she felt like a black sheep, a reject of the whole group.

Soon enough she felt like she wanted to go throw up or something, she was very good at crowds, and she was in the middle of one, it made her vision go to tunnel vision, and seem like everything was caving it. And it made her feel really ill. She slipped into a door unnoticed and walked down the empty halls, she felt lost in a maze, but she wasn't going to open any of the doors, it would be rude, so she walked on until she came to the end of the corridor, she looked around but there was only one reasonably way to go, in the room.

She opened the door slowly and peeked in, her eyes widened at the figure in the room. It was Kaiba, getting dressed. She was dazed by his abs and his nice body hypnotized her, she couldn't bare to look away. Until the moment went and he turned around to see her drooling at him.

"Ah" She quickly bowed and closed the door, she hurried down the hall as fast as she could, just so she didn't have to see Mr. Seto.

Her heart pounding at the image of him in her mind, she seemed to be occupied by the image that she didn't see the door in front of her…

! SMASH!

Ali fell on her butt with her head thumping; she held her head tight and ignored the urge to cry. She just got up and rubbed her head lightly to get her eyes back in focus, she put her hand on the handle to have herself being turned around.

Her sky blue eyes met with a pair of icy blue ones. Her breathing went heavy and her heard started pounding, she bowed at him.

"I am so sorry Mr. Seto, I promise I didn't see anything, please forgive me" she pleaded to him; he just looked at her with his eyes and towered over her. She felt like an ant, any in any moment, Kaiba would crush her.

"Hmmm, you didn't see anything?" He said looking at her, she couldn't lie; she was never good at lying.

"I wouldn't say nothing, but I didn't know it was you until you turned around" Ali said trying not to get him angry, but she knew his outcome wouldn't be very nice.

"Why don't you just go away?" He said to her coldly, though Ali wanted to stay, she just bowed and walked through the door leading to his guests.

Soon the light from the room was gone from around her and Aliana turned around to see Kaiba taking up her light. She moved away from him but it didn't really help when he walked closer.

"Why are you here?" He asked in his cold voice.

"I was invited" She told him, she wasn't giving in to the urge feel his abs.

"I didn't invite you," He told her.

"But, your assistant asked me to come" She told him politely.

"My assistant doesn't even know you," He said to her with the same cold voice.

"How could your assistant not know me when he rang me up, you should really get your story straight pal" Ali didn't usually speak to people like this, but her anger was rising, she knew he didn't do anything, but this was just like the other time, and she was getting blamed. Well that was the picture she was getting

"My assistant's a female," he told her, Aliana's face dropped.

_'Whoops' _She thought to herself

"Ah, oh. I'm sorry Mr. Seto" She felt like a dumb blond, she was set up yet again, but this time she wasn't going to cry, no. She was too old for that. She was getting more mad than sad.

"Would you stop calling me Mr. Seto," He told her in a strong stern voice.

"Well I would call you Mr. Kaiba, but that's a professional kind of name, and I don't really think you're a professional. Mr. Seto" She mocked him

"Then just call me Kaiba," He told her, probably not even caring much.

"But that's too personal and I don't really know you" Ali seemed to have this one in the bag, she was even thinking about getting him to let her call him just Seto, "Why not just let me call you Seto, I already call you by the first name anyway"

She felt like she was getting used to the way he spoke around her, it didn't really phase her that he didn't really care much about this party, well about anyone at the party anyway, she was having fun just talking to him, not like last time.

"That's more personal than calling me Kaiba" He rolled his eyes, that just made her smile.

"Yes, well then don't diss the name I call you" She smirked at him, she wasn't going to lose the name she called him, because it was a name no one else called him, and it made her feel like she knew him a bit.

"Fine, what ever. I still haven't found out who invited you here" He said looking down at her, it wasn't that hard to look down on Ali, and she was used to it, her little sister was taller than her, and she was just 15.

"Well it's not like it matters anyway, your just going to throw me out" Ali told him, she was good at reading people, and she already knew he was going to

"Good point" He mumbled out, probably getting sick of the conversation.

"What if you don't, can I make you let me stay," Ali was practically begging.

"You can try if you want," He told her. 

"Hi!" She chirped holding out her hand, "My name is Aliana, and I'm a big fan of your company"

_'She's one fascinating creature this Aliana' _Seto thought to himself.

"That was random and totally unexpected" He looked at her weirdly.

"Thank you" She smiled

"You take compliment to the most weirdest things" Even thought he was looking at her weirdly, he was smiling inside, this girl made him feel so warm inside.

"Well, It's not like it's bad to take compliments, it just means I'm a happy person, and I seem to like yours a lot" Ali smiled at him, making his insides melt.

_'Who is this girl? And how is she making me feel so defenseless' _He thought to himself

"Even though, there not compliments" His voice was still cold, but it was different this time, his eyes were warm.

"It doesn't matter that they aren't compliments, it matters that I like you, uh, I mean, your, well. Your half compliments" Ali's face was getting redder by the second.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that. Now, as for the compliments thing, what I say isn't a compliment, this is a compliment. Your looking extremely lovely tonight Ali, that's a compliment. I am merely telling you what I think about you" He told her calmly, this made Aliana get shocked, well he wasn't a very nice man, but she always knew there was something more than the empty shell outside, that's why she never got angry, plus she wasn't that kind of girl.

Ali's face went blank for a moment until she smiled at him, "Does this mean you don't hate me?" She asked

Kaiba put a hand on his temple and rubbed them, "That was an example you dimwit"

Ali smiled at him, "It doesn't mean I can't take it as the real thing" She giggled.

"I give up, stay, go, I don't care. Just don't come near me" He rolled his eyes.

Ali smiled and went on her tippy toes, making her his height, and kissed his cheek lightly, "I like you too" She smiled.

Kaiba clenched his fists tight and walked off in a huff.


	7. Let me Spell It Out

Aliana sipped a bit of her wine and looked around, she was pretty lonely, because she didn't know anyone, and she didn't want to disturb Kaiba while he was talking.

She felt around for her purse for her lipstick, she didn't usually wear lipstick, but when it came to going out, it was her one must.

Ali felt this big brick and took it out to look at her remote. Someone around her started whispering, they weren't that bright, because Ali could still here them.

**_"Wow, she not only forgot it was a white party, she also picked up her remote instead of her mobile,"_** The lady whispered loudly to her friends who laughed.

Ali didn't really care, she just acted like she did forget her mobile and put her remote back in her bag.

She looked around and leaned on the wall, it was a pretty boring party, well for her anyway, everyone else was talking to other people, laughing and what not, and Aliana was watching all the other people talk.

She sighed watching Mc Dreamy, I.E. Mr. Seto talk to some people who looked like boring people, he seemed really bored, but he was still talking, she slowly walked over to him and stood behind him, so when he stopped talking, they could start a conversation.

Soon enough the people walk away and Seto turns around to face Ali. She smiles at him and greets him with a 'Hello there'

"You actually stayed, your braver than I realized, or maybe your just stupid and don't realize you don't fit in with this kind of crowd." He snarled at her, the warm eyed Kaiba was gone, and replaced with the mean, rude one again, the thought of him saying something like that, saying that she didn't fit in, ripped her heart in two. She thought he would actually say hello, or maybe just nod. But no, maybe when his _'people'_ are around, he's like this.

"What do you mean by that. I thought we were friends" she gave him a weak smile.

"Let me point out the key word there, Thought" Seto rolled his eyes. The bastard.

Ali's fear of him hating her turned into Anger, she wasn't this kind of person, but she wasn't just going to take that. But she was going to fight until she knew she couldn't hold that part of her back.

"Maybe the part of you who is friends with me is just hiding because his so called_ 'friends'_ are around and he can't show emotion when they're here" Ali told him with a bit of force in her voice

"Oh I can, I just chose not to plus the fact that this is a one sided friendship. The friend part being on your side" He told her, tears developed in her eyes, but she kept her cool and stood her ground. No guy, no, no man could say that to her and get away with it. He can't just go from nice to mean in that much time.

"Well maybe if I was like you and had a stick up my ass I wouldn't have that many friends either" Ali spat at him.

"Oh look, little miss happy does get mad, "Seto teased, making Aliana more mad.

"My name is Aliana, but not like you knew that anyway, that stick is affecting the way your think" She mocked him.

"Oh I know what your name is, but it seems that your not as nice as you thought you were" He said to her, Ali was trying to calm down, but his face made everything worse, his face was amused.

Next thing she knew, her palm had collided with Seto's right cheek, "Oh, so it's ok for you to be mean, but when it comes to other people, we're just not allowed, well listen to me mister, I don't care if your head of a company or the whole city, no one talks to me that way and gets away with it, so when your alone in your huge house. Think, if you were a bit nicer, maybe you would have about one friend, to keep you company" Aliana sneered at him.

_'OMG OMG, I JUST SLAPPED SETO KAIBA. It felt good, NO, BAD ALI, BAD ALI. What do I do, say sorry or walk off in a huff' _She thought freaking out.  
Ali did what her gut told her to do and that was to walk off in a huff.

Ali put her head on her knees as people walked out and walked down the stairs, she was sitting on the porch with her knees up to her chest and her head on her knees. She wasn't crying, but she wished she were. She felt so bad for hurting Kaiba, she wished she never slapped him, never got mad, but she couldn't change the past, no one could. So when every last person left. She was going to slip away into the night. She didn't want to go with them, because she stood out.

She heard the door open and a guy wearing a white tux and a girl who seemed to have too many drinks stumbled down the stairs; Aliana slowly got up and wiped herself off before walking forward. Unfortunately she ran into a spider web. Ali wasn't in a happy mood so she furiously tore the Spider web away and out of nowhere she started crying, she didn't like this self about her, it scared her, and she felt terrible about taking it out on Kaiba, and on a spider web. That was someone's home, and Kaiba was someone who she, well liked, and she hurt him. Emotionally and physically, she felt terrible and the only thing she could do, she had enough strength to do was cry.

Ali heard the door open again and she moved away thinking it was just another drunk couple, but no one walked past, Ali wiped her tears away and turned around revealing Seto standing at the door.

Her mascara was running and her eyes were all red. But right now, seeing him was all she cared about, she put her head down and whispered, "I'm sorry".

"I must say, you're stronger than you look. That slap almost hurt", Ali was surprised at his words but didn't look up, she wasn't going to dare to look at him, and she just bowed.

"My behavior was unacceptable, I am terribly sorry, Mr. Kaiba, I'll leave now" she bowed again.

Kaiba waved his hand around like it was nothing at all, "I knew one day that someone was going to slap me. Didn't think it would be you though"

She wiped her eyes again and looked up to him with a tearful smile, "I am sorry, but knowing I didn't hurt you makes me feel a bit better about the whole thing" Ali told him.

"Really? I thought you would have been mad" He raised an eyebrow at Ali.

"NO!" Ali shouted shocked, "I'm not that kind of person, I would never try to hurt someone" Ali said shaking her head.

"I bet that you were hoping to hurt me, no one can be that nice" He said to her.

She smiled at him, "Why would you think I wanted to hurt you, your my friend"

"Are you still going on about that," he said while giving her a little glare

"I'm not the person to just give up" She gave him a grin

"Damn. Can't you just be a horrible bitch who gives up really easily," He told her.

"Oh, but then being your friend wouldn't be a thrill," She smiled sweetly but evilly at him

"That was creepy, never do that again," He told her sternly

Ali gave him a smile, "Anything for a friend".

Seto's face- -.-'

"Your just as stubborn as me" He put his hand on his temple and shook his head.

Ali kept her smile up.

"Except your all nice and happy about it, which makes it weird" He looked at Ali weirdly.

"Face it Mr. Seto, your stuck on the Aliana train, and knowing you can't get off until you are my friend makes it even more thrilling for me" She grinned at him.

"Oh dear god help me," He said.

She smiled and moved closer to him, "Your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes"

"Maybe your brain is telling you things," Seto told her. She smiled at him.  
"Maybe, or maybe you do want me" Her eyes widened, " I meant as a friend," She said quickly.

She smiled at herself, He wasn't as nasty as he seemed, and this made Ali want more, crave more of him. She wanted to see him smile, smell his fragrance, Hear his laugh. She wanted him.

A small smirk appeared on his face.  
"Or maybe it's that you want me and your just hiding it by telling me that you want to be my friend"

A small blush line appeared on Ali's face. And she started waving her arms in front of her face, "YOU'RE CRAZY, I DON'T WANT YOU, WHY WOULD I WANT YOU" She stated laughing uncontrollably.

"You just proved my point, besides, you want me to be your friend right? So there for you want me" He smirked at her.

"NO! Gah, that's it, fine. I'm going," she turns around, "I try to be nice and be someone's friend, but noo. They think I like them" She started rambling on.

"What ever happen to you not giving up?" He pointed out. She stopped and hung her head, but turned around nonetheless.

"There's no way I could get you to be my friend, because that would mean I want you, an- and I don't want you, so it's stupid to keep trying on something that is just gonna keep failing" She told him holding her index finger to show him a point

"Why don't you just stop talking and walk away so you can stop digging your hole deeper" She rolled his eyes.

"No, I will not, because- well," She stood there for a moment thinking of what to stay, " I don't want to leave you" She told him, her eyes widened again and a faint blush line appeared over her cheeks, " I meant leave right now. It's dark, and I- I mean, I don't want to be raped." She stuttered out.

"You want me _so_ bad" he smirked at him.

" NO I DO" She screamed at him, making her blush line thicker, " I MEANT DON'T"

"Just give in," He told Ali.

" No! I am so not giving into you, I don't care if you think I like you, because, I don't. No, see. I'm sorry, but I do not- hate you" Ali clenched her fists, it was like she was given truth serum, "It doesn't mean anything" She huffed.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to give into being your friend but you won't give into admitting that you like me. Isn't that a little hypocritical?" he asked her.

"Maybe a little bit, but does that mean you want me to like you?" Aliana answered with a question of her own.

"I never said that I did want you to like me, I just like watching you get annoyed over a stupid little question" He smirked at her.

"Oh, so you like watching me get annoyed, then you would have loved me when I slapped you" She snarled at him.

"That was unexpected," He told her.

She stomped around and jumped on the spot, "Why? Why you? Why are _you_ the only one who can make me mad" She was trying to calm herself down.

"You are so fun to toy with"' He smirked.

Ali glared at him and fought the urge to hit him, " I _hate_ you," She whispered out.

"Look, I won, you no longer want to be friends with me" He said in joy.

"DAMNIT" She screamed, she clenched her fists and looked away from him, "Your gay, and mean, and not nice"

"Besides me being gay, the others are true and it's about time you figured it out"

"Why" Ali squeaked out, " Why is the only guy I ever like have to be this guy?" She asked herself pointing at Seto nearly in tears..

Aliana's eyes widened and she covered her mouth,

_' OH GOD, I ADMITTED IT'_ Her thoughts screamed

"So you do" He raised his eyebrows at Ali.

"NO!" She screamed. Ali's face was now a bright red.

_' Who am I kidding; I can't stop thinking about him, his abs, his lips aching for a kiss. His warm calm eyes asking to be read. And DAMN! He's hot' _Ali thought to herself.

"I win," He whispered to her. Her whole body shivered and she knew he had won. Not only for her liking him, but he had won her body, mind and soul.

_'Yes, you won' _Ali thought looking up at him.

She did what she usually did, smiled. "You _sure_ did," She whispered out. She got up all her courage "So what if I do! What are you gonna do?" Ali said to him rudely

Suddenly, Ali felt Kaiba's lips again hers. A sudden rush of shock flowed through her and when he pulled back, the ability to speak had left her.  
"Why, seize the opportunity of course" he told her boldly with a smirk.

A faint blush line appeared over her cheeks and her eyes were filled with shocked, "Oh my god. YOU JUST KISSED ME" She screamed at him.

"Whoa, brilliant deduction Sherlock" He rolled his eyes.

"WHY O.O" She asked him shocked.

"Do I need to spell it out for you" he rolled his eyes.

"It couldn't hurt," She said to him.

**_"I. Like. You. Too"_** He said to her. Her whole expression went blank until she glared at him.

"_Liar_" She said simply, "I don't believe you".

_' AH, NO YOU DIDN'T, he just told me he liked me, and I just said he was a liar, YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE' _Ali's mind growled at her. But she had to be sure, this happened to her before, in year7, and she wasn't going to get fooled again.

Once again Ali was shock when he leant over and pressed his lips sternly on hers. This time, her whole face turned into a beetroot. She smiled weakly because of her embarrassment; "OK" She put thumbs up at him, "I'm going to go, before I make myself even more embarrassed," She told him turned around.

She took a deep breath in before waking down the stairs into the cold darkness, this wasn't this bad, except for it was about 11pm at night and crazy people were wondering the streets. She got shivers up her spine just looking into the darkness, she ran back up to where Seto was standing.

"Actually, maybe I might stay here for a bit longer" She grinned at him.

Kaiba shrugged.  
"Fine by me"

_' YES, no scary monster crazy things for me, no rapists for me, no crazy cat lady for me, I get a strong lover man instead' _Aliana's thoughts were practically singing.

"Yes!" She chirped.

"I'm going to get changed, this suit is starting to annoy me. Do what ever you want, just don't walk in on me changing" He told the short long black haired girl.

"Again" She grinned at him

"Yeah, again" he said with a little glare

"I swear, you were just pulling up your pants" She gave him a cheesy smile.

"You said that you didn't see anything" He glared at her.

" I am allowed to lie, I'm not a nun" She grinned at Kaiba.

"No, but you _are_ a goody two shoes" He smirked at Ali.

"Oh, Well you're a bad ass" She poked her tongue out at him.

"Oh, what ever shall I do" he said with full sarcasm.

She hung her head and pointed at the door, "Go get changed," She said simply

"Well aren't we being a little demanding"

Before Ali could reply to that, Kaiba was out of the door and on his way to his room.


	8. We're friends, Right?

Kaiba walked up to his room and slowly walked back when he saw Mokuba's light was still on; he slowly opened the door to see Mokuba shutting down his computer.

"Hmm ease dropper?" Seto leaned on the doorframe knowing Mokuba was using his computer to spy on Ali and him.

Mokuba slowly looked down and looked back at Seto with a smile.

"I'm sorry Seto, but I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't stand seeing you alone any longer" Mokuba told Seto standing up, "I needed to see you happy, to see you smiling, to be having fun, and I knew you wouldn't go if I told you that you were meeting your blind date at the Sea Palace, and I also knew that you wouldn't of gone to see Ali if I didn't bring her to you. But you've got to admit Brother, that I did a good job" Mokuba puffed as he breathed in after saying that with about 2breathes

Seto glared at him but then looked away, it must have been Mokuba's imagination but he swore he saw his brother smiling.

Kaiba whispered something and walked and starting walking to his room.

Mokuba smiled knowing that Seto was thanking him. He was just happy making his brother smile. And Ali was everything we wanted, plus she was just as stubborn as him when she wants something. Plus, Ali was an oddball, and Seto was kind of one as well. Well he was one of the healthiest men in Domino City, and he didn't want to have friends or a girlfriend, he only had ideas for Kaiba Corp in the future, not him. And that made Mokuba mad. Why should a company come first before Seto? And why couldn't Seto have some free time, have someone special in his life. Like Aliana…

-----------------------------------.:X:.-----------------------------------

Aliana walked in the house and went to what looked like the lounge room, she plopped herself on the couch and fiddled with her hair, not only was she freaking out, she was still shocked.

She touched her lips with her hand and sighed dreamily.

_'He, likes me' _she thought.

She pulled on her dress and waited for him to come back, half of her was scared, and another half was nearly in tears to find out he feels the same way.

_'He can't like me, I'm not perfect, I don't have a prefect body, or perfect boobs, or perfect speaking, I'm like the reject of the group. Why would he like me? If he ever met Libby or Shelby, he would forget I ever existed' _She thought to herself, she shook her head to prevent the tears developing behind her eyes from coming out.

About 10minutes later, Kaiba walked in seeing Ali sucking on her hair leaning on the armrest of the couch. She looked over to him and quickly took the hair out of her mouth.

"Sorry, I kind of, made myself at home" She smiled

"I don't mind you sitting down, I want to know why you had such an odd look on your face" Seto told her.

" What look?" She asked quickly smiling at him

"It was, different, I can tell you that. It looked like you were worried or scared of something and it also looked like you were about to cry"

"Cry, I'm not crying" Ali wiped under her eyes to check and moved her gaze back to Seto

She flattened herself on the couch with her legs out in front of her, " I think, I'm just happy, but confused, I mean, who would like me?" She asked

"That's a dumb question" He rolled his eyes.

"You're like a millionaire while I work at a dating service. You have everything, while I struggle to get enough money for my rent. I'm not pretty, or skinny, and I'm shy. I'm a black sheep," She told him looking down, "And who likes black sheep?"

"Not sure bout the sheep part but I do like black" Ali knew he was trying to cheer her up.

"What about tonight, it was a all white party, and guess who comes dressed in black, the one, the only, black sheep" She sighed at herself.

"You might want to blame Mokuba for that, he's the one who didn't tell you it was an all white party" He glared knowing it was his brother who set him up twice.

"I feel like I don't belong here, I don't deserve you. I'm not- I'm just not, " she looked at the ground and shook her head lightly.

"If someone tells you that you don't deserve something then you should tell them to go jump off a cliff" His comment made Ali laugh.

She looked up and smiled at him, "Thank you"

Aliana looked down and fiddled wither a lose strand of her hair, " Mr. Seto. We're, friends right?" Ali asked him softly

"Are you still going on with that friend thing?" He asked her,

"Does it hurt you so much, that you don't want to be someone's friend?" She asked him

"Why on earth would it hurt me I just don't see the point in having them," He told Ali.

"It's just like liking someone, so, that would mean there's no point in liking someone" Ali told him standing up. "Do you lose something when you make a friend, maybe pride, your reputation Am I getting close"

"No and no" He said simply. 

"Let's play a game, I'm gonna guess why you don't want friends, your last friend had an accident, no. You don't want to get into a serious relationship and lose your friend, NO. You moved away from your last friend and you can't bear to have another one, to obvious. You're an uncaring person that you wouldn't care less if you had a friend. BING BING BING. I think I found it"

"Well now that you think you've found it, you can stop questioning me," He said to Ali.

"But I haven't finished the game" Ali told him

"Do you want me to kick you out?" he asked her rudely

Ali looked away quickly and stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought," He said rudely.

"What now?" Ali asked, "What are you going to do now? Go for the sweet spot? Seduce me?" Ali asked not even daring to look into his cold blue eyes.

"You make it sound as though I want to rape you," He said looking at her.

Aliana brought her knees to her chest and placed her arms around her knees, she didn't look at him, or reply.

"I'm sorry" Aliana said breaking the awkward silence that swept the room for about 5minutes.

"I've just never had anyone who has liked me back, and it scares me a bit knowing it's you" Ali told him finally looking back at Kaiba.

"You way too timid" He told Aliana.

"Do you think I like being this way, I didn't even go to prom. Because I was scared to go with a man, I've been like this my whole life. But, but why you, why are you the person I'm faced with. I was way scared when I found out I was going on a date with you, and knowing it was a set up made it even worse, and tonight. But I overcame that, because in my heart, I always knew I liked you" Ali smiled weakly at him, "From the start" She added on.

_'From the start, even though I cried, even though it didn't go so well, everything that has happened, everything that was said, I never stopped believing I would be here, right now. With you' _Ali thought to herself.

"Well, seeing as though you seem to have just poured your heart out to me, I might as well admit something. After that first date you seem to have occupied my thoughts most of the time" He told her.

Her expression turned shock until she smiled and lunged at him, as she got close enough she pulled him into a hug and squealed. "I knew you would like me, I knew you would, seeing those warm eyes of yours. I just knew it," She was hugging his chest,

Realizing what she was doing, she quickly let go and bowed at him, "I'm so sorry, I am"

Kaiba turned his head away from her but Ali knew that he was smiling

She smiled and got on her tippy toes and held his hands, "I know" She smiled as she press her lips against his.

-----------------------------

Seto groaned hearing her question again after about the thousandth time.

"No" He said again.

"Why not?" Ali whined pouting at him, "Just say you're my friend and we'll be even" She told him.

"No" She growled.

"Why not?" She complained.

"Because then my fun will be over," He told her.

"Yes, but it will be more thrilling to be my friend, the only thing you have to do is say that I'm your friend" She smiled at him

It was about 8am and they had been awake for about an hour. And Aliana would not stop asking him if they were friends. She slept on the couch; actually, she fell asleep watching a movie with him.

"Come on" She nudged him, "Come on, you know you want to" She nudged him again.

"No I don't" He pushed her away.

"Aww, why not" She pouted at him

"Because I don't want you to be my friend," He told her.

"Then what do you want me to be?" She asked

"I thought it was pretty obvious" He rolled his eyes.

"You know, most relationships start with people being friends" She grinned at him

"I don't like that word and no they don't" Seto pointed out to Aliana.

"Yes they do" She replied.

"No, people can just start going out" Seto told her.

"Oh yeah, so you go out on the street and see someone who's hot, and without knowing them, you ask them out" Ali looked at Seto weirdly.

"Some people actually do that," Seto said to Ali.

She looks at him for a moment before grinning, "I'm not going to do anything with you until I become your friend"

Kaiba glared at her for a while, "Blackmailing little bitch"

"Well now I have to be your friend" She gave him a cheesy smile.

"Bitch" Seto snapped at her, She smiled at him.

Aliana grinned at Kaiba, "Fair is fair, I get something and you get something"

"Fine, what ever. I guess all's fair in love and war" He rolled his eyes.

"YAY!" She squealed and hugged him, "Ha, I'm friends with Mr. Seto"

"I knew I was going to regret this," He groaned

"Can't take it back now" She grinned, "Well actually you can, but I won't let you" She chirped.

"I take it back," He teased

"NNOOOO" Ali sniffed, "I'll cry, you won't like it when I cry" Ali sniffed again.

"Your such a whimp" He told her rolling her eyes.

"Well you're a meanie, taking a girl's friendship is a meanie thing to do" Ali said in a baby voice.

"You have plenty of friendship," He said to her. 

"Not from you though" She sniffed

"Stop being a baby and get over it" He rolled his eyes.

"Make me" She hid behind the couch, "Ha, ha, can't get me here" She giggled to herself.

When she looked up, Kaiba had gone

"Ah, where'd you go" She looked around.

Something told her Seto was standing behind her, so instead of turning around, she jumped over the couch to get away but her feet hit the top of the couch and she fell onto the ground in front of the couch.

"Well that was well done" Ali heard from behind her.

"My face hurts "She sobbed out.

"Whose fault is that now?" the voice said again.

"Mine" She cried.

She sat up and rubbed her sore nose, " I need a hug" She sniffed.

"I may have said that I liked you but I still ain't lovey dovey. If you want that then you should go find another guy" Seto came into view

She sniffed and slowly stood up, " but but, there's no one else here, and I need one nnooowwww" she whined

"Also, if you want a guy who likes to listen to his girlfriend whine and will automatically do anything when she does, I suggest that you leave now" Seto told her.

Next thing Seto knew, there were tears in Ali's eyes, and she was sniffing uncontrollably,

"All I want is a hug," She sobbed out

"Geez, your not very good with the truth are you" Seto rolled his eyes.

"What, What do you mean?" She sniffed.

"I told you what I don't like and you start crying, this isn't turning out very well" Seto sighed.

"No, my- my nose hurts" She Whined to him.

"I know that and what do you want me to do about it, it was your own fault," He told her sternly.

"I-I know" She sniffed as she slowly slid to the ground, " I just want a hug to make me feel better" She sobbed

"How old are you?" He asked her.

"18"She said softly looking at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Just because I want a hug because I have a sore nose does not mean I'm a baby or that I'm 8or something, I just have a sore face and I want a hug" Ali sniffed wiping away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Oh so now you toughen up" Seto said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I wasn't going to sit here and let you call me childish" She looked away from him.

She shifted in her place and held her nose lightly.

"All I wanted was a hug," She whispered out still not looking at Kaiba.

"I'm not a very cuddly person," He told her.

She looked at him with tearful eyes, "It's just a hug," She pointed out sniffing

"Exactly" He said simply.

"Oh, so kissing me is a whole other subject, if you really like me, you would hug me. You know, boyfriends comfort their girlfriends when there sad or in pain" She told him with a big of force behind her voice.

"Stop acting like I'm the perfect person, we've only just established that we both seem to like each other and you already starting to go on like we've been together for ages" He told her holding his head and walking in a circle,

"I'm not acting as thought you're the perfect person, because I know your not, all I want is a hug, how hard is it to give a hug, it's not like I'm telling you to hold my hand in public, no one is going to see you hugging me" She rolled her eyes at him, "But no, don't worry about me" She stood up, "No one ever does, so I'll be fine, I don't need no hug, and definitely not from you" She hissed sitting on the couch and looked at the wall opposite of Seto.

"You have major mood swings, do you know that," He told her.

"Well, knowing I can't even get a hug from you is a pretty big let down" She said rudely, "It's not like anyone is going to see us," She mumbled out

Ali then felt herself being forced into a rough hug.

Her heart started pounding and her breath got heavy, he was hugging her, maybe not a sweet little hug, but he was.

_'Oh my god, he's hugging me, this is so cute, so what if I've hugged other guys, he's different,' _She thought as her heart went back to normal when he pulled away.

She smiled, "Thank you"

She didn't even notice her face was burning up and a faint pink line appeared across her cheeks.

Her smile soon became a grin.

"You hugged me!" She chirped.

"Only to shut you up," He snapped at her, she smiled at him.

"Well, it didn't work" She giggled

"Damn it" He growled.

She giggled, "Face it Mr. Seto, you loved that hug and you're trying to hide your happiness," She said to him with a happy voice, She put her knees up to her chest and giggled, "Admit it" She told him

_'He hugged me, woo, he hugged me, and now he's happy, ohh, he's happy" _Ali thought to herself smiling.

"Admit it Mr. Seto, you can't hide from the truth from me, you loved that hug," She chirped.

"No" He snapped. She looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Your mouth says no, but your heart says yes" She squealed.

"You have no idea what my heart says," He said rolling his eyes.

"I can dream," She chirped.

"Stop acting like you know everything about me, you know nothing, so stop" He growled at Ali, who seemed a bit taken back from his response, she soon smiled.


	9. Please Come Back

Ali was happier then she usually was, something about being around Seto made her happy. Uber- Happy.

"Then tell me about yourself" She told him.

"Maybe I don't want to" Seto looked away from her.

She smiled at him, "Then I'll tell you about me, Hi, my name is Aliana Kirin Mitsuraki, I'm 18 years old, I live at the 4seasons. I have a cat called fluffy, whose Uber-Smart. I work at the Soul Mate dating service. My best friends name is Bella, I like mangos and I'm allergic to corn. My parents are split up and I have one younger brother." She told him not once letting her smile fade away

"How on earth did you end up working for that dating service anyway?" Seto asked.

"Long story, see, I was all out of money from getting fired from my old job, working as a secretary, supposably I didn't get him his coffee or something, so I was out of money and out of my job, I went to look up jobs on the internet to find my internet was cut, so I looked in the newspaper, which had a article for it, So I gave it a go, and that's how I ended up here" She explained to Kaiba.

"So in other words, when life marked you as a complete and utter failer, it told you to become a complete and utter failer with a crummy job" Seto said looking down at the long dark haired girl.

"I get good money thank you, and who are you to tell me that my job is crummy" She asked Seto.

"You date people you've never met, how isn't that crummy?" He asked Aliana.

"It's called a blind date," Ali told him

"Which is a stupid concept?" Seto stated.

"Stop dissing my job" She said to him a bit offended.

"I can't help it if your job sucks" He told her.

"Oh, so if I don't work at a high tech building, my job automatically sucks?" Ali asked with a bit of force behind her voice.

"I never said that" He spoke.

"But you were implying it" Ali said glaring at him.

"Oh really?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes really, did I ever say once in my sentence 'your job sucks because it's not in a high tech building'?" he asked, she hung her head and sighed.

"No, but you are just saying it because your successful and I'm stuck at a dating service" She told him.

"I'm saying that the job dating service job sucks and you not stuck there. It's called quitting, you should try it"

"Oh, and where else could I work, HUH?" She asked him

"I'm not a job guide you know, but maybe you should try looking at one"

"I'm fine where I work thank you" She told him, she wasn't about to quit her job, she'd have no money again, and what about Bella, she can't just leave Bella alone there.

"You claim you like me but you going to continue to date other men" Seto said to her sternly.

"What's wrong with that" Ali asked, "Why should I quit my job because it involves a date with other men".

"Are you really that thick" Seto rolled his eyes making Ali angry.

"Me, just because I like you does not mean I have to automatically quit my job," She hissed at him.

"When two people like each other, they start going out. When two people go out they normally just date each other, not a stream of other men as well. Any normal guy wouldn't like this happening and I'm no different," Kaiba told her.

"But we're not going out" Ali told him.

"And we're not if you keep dating other guys" Seto said to her, making Ali snap.

" FINE, I'LL QUIT" she shouted giving him.

Kaiba smirked. "I love it when I win"

She growled, "I hate it when I lose" She mumbled.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Ali broke it, "You want to go out with me?" She asked curiously.

'_Shit' _he thought to himself.

Ali shifted in her spot on the couch, "Like, before you said that if two people like each other, they go out, does that mean you want to go out with me"

_'Shit, shit, SHIT'_ was all that seem to replay in his mind.

She started fiddling with her hair, "It's not that I have to know, like I want to like, well. Um" She stopped before she made herself feel more embarrassed.

_'Oh god, I'm heating up, I can't have him seeing me like this, he'll think I'm a freak, what should I DOO? Uh, uh' _She just turned away from him and held her cheeks.

_'God, why didn't I think about what I said'_ Kaiba thought as he watched Ali from the corner of his eye.

_'Oh god oh god oh god, what do I do, what do I do, uh, I'll talk to him, yes, I'll do that' _Ali thought to herself.

"Uh, so. Um, nice weather we're having isn't it?" She asked Seto. Not even turning around, it was a stupid question, but it was something to say.

"Yeah" Kaiba's response was quick and simple.

"And, and what about, uh. That party last night, that was some party" Ali panicked trying to think of things to say

"This is really pointless Ali" Seto replied simply.

Ali couldn't keep it in any longer.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WTH ME OR NOT?" She shouted nervously.

He turned to her and starred at her for a long time.

"I just want to know," She mumbled out looking away from him.

"Would you quit that job of yours?" He asked. She looked at him a moment.

"Yeah, I would" She replied.

"Then" he paused for a bit then let a out a soft "yes"

Her heart skipped a beat and happy tears came into her eyes, she looked at him for a moment before smiling, "I want to go out with you to," She said gently.

Kaiba didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her and Ali knew why. She felt that this was hard for him to take in and he too was embarrassed a little but he would never show it.

" I-I'll quit my job, tonight" She mumbled out

"I could find you another job, if you want" He replied weakly.

Something about Kaiba's voice had made Ali embarrassed and shy. Because he wasn't like his self, he seemed a little distant.

_'Did I do something?' _She asked herself.

"Only if u want to," She told him

There was another long pause until Kaiba said, "I'll start now".

"No, you don't have to" Ali said to him freaking out.

Her attempts to get him to stop were useless; Kaiba was already out the door and on his way to his study.

"Ahh, wait" She followed in down the door to his study. She watched him sit down in his seat, "you really don't have to".

"Too late" Seto said looking at his computer.

"No, really Mr. Seto you don't have to" Ali said walking to his desk

"Stop calling me Mr. Seto" he growled at her.

"That's your name" She smiled at him.

Seto cringed in anger.

"It is not my name, my name is either Seto, Kaiba, or Mr. Kaiba, none of this Mr. Seto business," He told her sternly.

One thing Aliana never got was names; she called her little brother, Little Jiro. Even though his name was only Jiro. She used to call Edmund, Mr. Edmund, but she stopped that when she knew he wasn't a Mr. He was an Edmund. Nothing else.

She smiled at him and answer, "Ok Seto".

"Seto?" He asked curiously.

"Well, don't only close people call you Seto, well I thought, me being your. Well. I don't know if I'm your- right now. But I can be, I mean. I want to be, What I'm trying to say is that, me being your girlfriend is going to be pretty close, so why not call you by your first name, you don't see you calling me Mitsuraki" She stuttered out, she sighed knowing she got through that mouthful.

_'I did it, phew, I thought I wasn't going to make it, but I did' _She thought to herself.

"No, you don't" He told her simply. She moved closer to him and looked over his shoulder.

"What job?" He asked making her jump, she didn't think he would speak to her, but he did. She looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, m-maybe I don't have to quit right away, like. I don't get any dates anyway, but I still get paid, because. Well, I'm not perfect like the other girls in there" Ali said softly,

"They're not perfect" He said swiftly, "Because no one is, people who are skinny and big breasted aren't perfect, their sluts, not only do they show off there body, they act stupid doing it" He added on.

This shocked Aliana, he called people who are pretty, skinny and big-breasted sluts, does that mean if she was like that he would hate her? But she wasn't going to look into it; she wasn't ever going to be like that. It says that girls stop growing at 16, so Ali was stuck like this. Forever, except if she became obtuse, or anorexic. Or she got breast implants or liposuction. But Ali wasn't planning on any of that, she liked her body, so it wasn't perfect, so she didn't have a tight body, or a good looking one when she wore skimpy things, she wasn't complaining, she loved the way she looked, because she was good enough to have Seto Kaiba have a 2nd look, then what's stopping her from taking the chance and grabbing him before anyone else gets a chance, and anyway. Ali wasn't going to just stop liking him, She remembers her crush in year9, she was like in love with him for about a year, and whenever she tried to stop liking him, she'd start liking him more, it was frustrating, but knowing that's over and down with surely makes her happy.

"Well, don't you like those kind of girls?" Ali asked.

"No" he said simply, "And why would I like sluts, they show off their body, they want guys like me to fell sorry for their stupidity so they stick out there boobs and pretend to be ditzy to get one night of pleasure, it's pointless" He said not even looking at her, Ali silently smiled at him, knowing that he didn't think like that, like one night stands are a good thing, because Aliana didn't want to be like that, and part of her knew that Seto knew that Ali wouldn't just take off her clothes and say _"Take me now"_

She felt good about that, because when it came to her body, she self confident about people seeing it, that's why she never wears things that show her stomach, her cleavage or the top of her legs. That's a no showing zone, and Ali doesn't think Seto going to see it any time soon either.

"I mean, you have a point, but doesn't it turn you on knowing they will let you go down that far with them?" Ali asked Seto.

"Again, I hate sluts, and if you were a slut, I would hate you" Seto said in monotone.

"Well I'm not" Ali told him.

"I know" He responded.

"I wouldn't think of you as the slut hater, I would of pictured you as one of those men who pay prostitutes to come to their houses" Ali said softly.

_'Whoops, was that the wrong thing to say?' _She thought to herself.

"Gee thanks" Seto said in monotone.

"I'm sorry, but that's kind of how rich men use there money, because not many girls really want to get with them, because most of them are rich old wrinkled bastards" Aliana said simply,

"Thank god I'm not old and wrinkled," Seto sounded kind of relieved.

"Yeah, but sluts kind of come into the nature of rich guys, because they have enough money to buy those kind of things" Ali tried not to sound rude, but that's what she thinks of rich people

"If I was ever a prostitute, I think I would put my standards higher" Seto said turning to face Ali.

_'Maybe he hasn't met the prostitutes I know' _Ali thought to herself.

"Yeah, but rich people give out more money than normal people" Ali stated, "N-Not that I know or anything" She said quickly.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Seto suggested.

"That would be wise" Ali nodded, "What about, well. You. I still know nothing about you"

"I own a large company, I have one younger brother and still need to beat yugi" Seto said quickly

Aliana tilted her head to the side, "whose Yugi?" She asked him.

"You know, Yugi Moto The son of a bitch who beat me at duel monsters" Seto told her; pretty surprised she didn't know whom he was talking about.

"Oh, the king of games?" Ali asked him.

"Yes" Seto said with regret.

Aliana seemed amused by this, she watched most of the battling on the television and that was the one she laughed at, the mighty Seto Kaiba defeated by a short boy.

Ali laughed, "I think it's pretty funny, that you can't even beat a little short boy, and you're the one with the duel monster company" Ali giggled.

"Do you want me to hate you?" He asked in a threatening tone.

She shook her head, but continued, "But you have to admit, a little boy defeating you, that is pretty pathetic-" She covered her mouth after the last word came out.

Seto glared at her for a long time.

"Well it's obvious that you don't want this relationship to go any further" Seto told her, her eyes widened

"No, No, come on, it slipped out, get a sense of humor Mr. Seto. It's not like it's the end of the world. So what if he beat you, it doesn't mean he's better than you, oh wait. It does" Ali laughed at herself.

"That's it, out" He scowled.

"Oh, Mr. Seto, I didn't mean it, I said the wrong thing. I'm sorry," She said to him in an apologizing voice.

"And why should I accept your apology?" He asked her, he still seemed pissed off about what she said.

"I wouldn't intentionally insult you, or make you mad, you believe me don't you" She asked him in a calm but sad voice.

"Not really" He said simply.

"Why not? It's not like it's a big deal, it's just a game," she said to him.

"Just a game? Duel monster's is not just some game, it's what I base my living on, or are you too thick to notice that?" he practically screamed at Ali.

Aliana didn't understand it, this game, made Seto so angry, so testy, isn't it just a game.

"Why are so testy? It's not like if you lose your going to die, it's not the end of the world" She spat back at him

"Have you ever worked hard to earn something then to have some no body come along and steal it?" he sneered,

"There will always someone better" She replied to him.

"Then who's better than Yugi Moto? Huh? Answer me that!" He was practically shouting at her. She cringed at his anger, but kept her cool.

"They'll come along." She said softly.

He gave a little growl of anger.

"I don't even know why I'm discussing this with you, you don't anything about the game anyway"

"See, a game. Aren't games supposed to be fun, who cares if you lose? Don't go crazy," She told him gently.

"What about any sporting events? Aren't they just games?" He asked her with force behind his voice.

Aliana felt like crying, she didn't know why Seto was so mad, mad at her. What did she do? She felt helpless, like at anytime he was going to hurt her, or hit her. She felt like running while she also felt like calming him down.

"Clearly you don't watch the news that often. Athletes can get pretty testy when they lose" Seto said to her.

"So you want to be like those people? Those people who hate losing, who take everything so seriously, who don't care about winning, only if they crush those people lower then them?" She asked, her eyes piercing through his soul.

Ali's eyes weren't a calm blue anymore, they were icy blue, whenever she looked at something, it seemed like she was piercing through it, she wanted her eyes back, but all she could do was watch Seto with them, until he turned back to normal, until she could see his warm eyes, not those uncaring icy blue eyes, the only she had right now.

_'Is this the real Seto? Because I do not like what I'm seeing, his eyes, are icy, his breath, is angry, he makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I want the old Seto, the Seto I like, and the Seto who likes me. Not this one, never this one. Please come back to me Seto, Please Come Back' _


	10. Something Illegal

_'Please come back!' _She prayed.

His eyes dimmed and became those warm eyes, those warm Sky blue eyes, the eyes Ali fell for, the Seto she fell for.

"What's another topic?" He asked calmly

_'Thank you' _She thought to herself.

"Is that your other side?" She asked him softly.

The side that scared her that she wanted to run away from. Had just left, was that his other side. Was that just a phase he goes through?

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, not getting it.

"You- Your scary side? Was that it?" She asked with a gentle voice still a bit afraid of Seto.

"No, that's me being pissed" He told her; a tear ran down her cheek.

"Did? Did I make that come out?" She asked softly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, feeling a bit confused.

"That you, I mean." She looked at that ground, "I'm sorry. It ju- just scared me," Ali sobbed out. Holding back the tears that were developing in her eyes.

"The- the other Seto. The scary one. I'm- I don't like him" Ali shook her head.

"I'm always scary, it's nothing new" Kaiba said simply, not making a big deal about it.

Ali shook her head, "Not to me, not like that" She whispered

"I don't know what you've been seeing but I'm always like this" Seto Said looking at Ali intently.

"Why? Why are you like this is? This what you like doing? Do you like being like that, to people, you like?" Ali asked softly, still sniffing.

"Why are you asking me this?" Seto asked.

"Why aren't you answering!" Ali was nearly to the point of shouting, but the tears escaping her eyes made it hard to talk when all she could do was sob.

"Because I don't want to answer," he said through gritted teeth

"Because-" Ali started to sob uncontrollably, "Because you know it's true"

"And why do you push me to tell you things"

"Why do you push me to stop?" She asked.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER," he shouted

" Or because you know I'll walk out the door when you do" Ali said coldly. She was at the point of yelling, but she was trying to contain herself, but she couldn't stop the tears, they kept coming, she didn't know why, was it because he yelled at her? Or was it because she already knew all of his answers?

He starred at her with shock, not wanting to believe that she actually said what she said.

"I- I want to believe that you'll say no to my question, but I know, that all my questions to you, will just end up with a yes" Ali said when she looked away. She shifted in her place, scared to say anything else, but she has to, "I want- to believe that your someone I can be with, but, but your not. I also want to believe that you don't yell at me, like you do. But it hurts whenever I try, because I know I'm just hiding the truth" Aliana stuttered out.

"Geez women, your making it sound like we've been together for years or something"

Ali's eyes shot open, but then she looked at the ground again, "I'm trying to say, that- that I don't want to be with you"

"Well then why didn't you just say that" After Seto said that, more tears fell from Aliana's eyes, she wasn't facing him, and so he didn't notice. Part of her wanted to find a guy that would treat her right, but the other part, wanted to stay with Mr. Seto. Because he made her feel different, in a good way. She felt that he would love her. Even though she's not perfect.

"Because- Because, I do- don't know if, if, I mean it" Ali tried not to make it obvious that she had started crying again, but her words were all stuttering, and she couldn't help but sob.

Kaiba let out a loud sigh.

"Look" he turned around so that she couldn't see how hard it was for him to say this. "Don't, start bombarding me with questions. If you really want to go out with me, then I suggest you give me some space and time as well. If I want to tell you something personal, I'll tell you but until then, I advise that you don't push it"

Ali nodded, not daring to say anything to that, she was to stunned by his reply, did this mean that he still wanted to be with her? After everything she said, she asked, was he serious.

_'This guy must be desperate as well' _She thought to herself, she wiped her tears away while she turned around, she looked at his turned away body and smiled. She walked up to him and leant her head down and placed it on his back. She felt his body stiffen as she lent on him.

She put her arms around him while keeping her head on his back, "But you won't get mad if I touch you will you" She whispered to him

"It depends on what you're trying to do," He whispered back.

"Well, I'm just hugging you from behind, for now" She said in a sexy voice.

"My god, you changed your mood again. That's like three moods in the past 15 minutes" He sounded surprised, but intrigued.

She grunted releasing him, "It was a joke, gah."She spun around and walked in a circle, "Could you not hear my sarcasm, and anyway, if I kept my sad mood, then I would not have any fun with you"

She turned around to have her gaze fall on Seto, who had turned towards her, she didn't even notice that her face was burning up, his while body was better than usual, but Aliana didn't notice, well until now. His cold eyes were now like a calming ocean, while his hair was blowing from the wind coming in from the open window.

"Damn" She muttered under her breath.

"What?" he asked

"Kazam" Aliana said quickly, making up some random word.

"Ok" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Let's get off this subject, How come your the head of Kaiba Corp. isn't that boring, like I know it's a really successful company, but don't you get lonely all the what up the top?" Ali asked him.

"It's kind of hard to get bored and lonely when there's so much to do" Seto pointed out, making Ali seem stupid.

"Why did you decide to take over the company, I heard it was when you were like, a little boy" Ali told Seto.

"If it meant giving Mokuba and I a good life then it was my only option" Seto told Aliana

Aliana had a great Childhood, and when her parents told her it was time to grow up, Ali was gob smacked, she didn't want to be an adult, she wished she could stay a child forever, or longer than what she had.

"So you gave up your childhood!" Ali practically shouted

"Don't make it sound so horrible" Seto stepped forward. Making Ali go bright red, she didn't mean to shout; she just doesn't understand why anyone would choose to be an adult over being a child.

"I-I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. Or say it like that" Ali stuttered out.

"It's fine" Seto said, with a slight smile on his face.

"You see, when I was 13, when I turned into a teenager, my parents told me it was time I became an adult, that I stopped being childish, I'd wish anything to have those good times back, and it just seems just that you would give it up, but you probably had a good reason" Ali said with a smile on her face, like usual, "But- but, let's get off this subject now, it's just bringing up bad memories, for both of us"

Aliana's life was everything, she had so much fun being a child, but her 13th birthday, she was told she could not be a child anymore, she had to live up to the Mitsuraki name. To be an adult, to be a woman, someone people will know, someone a person could love. By Ali turns 20. She has to already be married, but before that happens, her father has to say the Ok to him.

Ali sighed and shifted in her place. Putting all her weight on her right leg. She looked at Seto and smiled. Just his presence made her feel better about everything, he gave up his childhood, and he's fine. He owns a company.

"I-I don't know if I could have survived being an orphan," Aliana mumbled out, trying not to make it sound mean, or rude.

"You would never be able to know unless you've been put into that situation," he told her.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that. But being with your brother must of made it a lot better" Ali said putting her smile back on her face.

"In terms of staying strong it did" Seto said to her, she was intrigued by this, for a man who was so cold hearted, he sure cares about his brother. And other people. Just maybe not to their faces.

Ali shifted in her place again, this conversation was going no where, but the dumpster, "You know how you said you wanted to go out with me, well. I mean. " Ali looked away for a moment, but looked back at him, "And I wanted to go out with you as well, well I mean. Uh. Does that mean. Well. We're going out, I mean it doesn't have to" Ali stuttered out, " I can live with that bro" Ali punched his shoulder lightly and shook her hand, seeing it had hurt her, "Brother? Bro man, eh. I should just keep to Seto," She said making a faint blush line run over her cheeks.

"You should and just to let you know, I have no idea what you were trying to say just then" Seto said casually, _'WWHHAAATTT!' _Aliana's mind shouted.

Aliana fell on the ground, literally. She sat upright with her legs crossed, "What? But, but. Now I have to say it again. Uh. Well." Ali turned around on the ground, so her back was to him, "What I am trying to say is, if we both like each other and both want to go out. I, well. Does it mean we're going out now? I mean. Yeah" Ali said trying to maintain her posture if he says no.

"It makes sense doesn't it? I don't see any reason not to, plus I have to give you credit to work up the courage to say that" Seto said sternly

Ali sighed in relief. She smiled and mumbled out, "Thank god", "Oh I meant, uh. Thank you. Now, because I am totally embarrassed for saying that, and just telling you I'm embarrassed, I'm going to roll up in a ball and go into my quiet place" Ali said to him lying on the ground and rolling up in a ball.

"I would comfort you but I get the feeling that all that would do would embarrass you more" Seto said looked at the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, most likely, but I'm not sure I can get embarrassed anymore, I think I've hit the peak" Ali rolled so she was facing Seto, but she was still curled in a ball.

"I think it could, you could get your dress caught on something and have it rip. Thus leaving you behind totally exposed," He told Aliana whose eyes widened.

Ali's face went bright red, "Yeah, that could happen", She looked at him and screamed, "Now I'm thinking of all the ways I could embarrass myself in front of you, thanks a lot" She huffed.

"Your welcome" Seto smirked at her, she glared at him.

"If looks could kill," She growled, "If I had something hard, I'd throw it at you," She remembered she had a remote in her purse, "Oh wait, I do!" She chirped, she took it out and threw it at him, but unfortunately, her being a bad shot, it went like about 2metres away from him, her face went blank and her cheeks went cherry coloured, "My bad"

"Why do you have a remote in your purse?" he asked,

Ali's eyes widened, "Uh, my cat, she watches to much TV, so I took the remote off her" Ali explained.

"Your cat watches TV?" He asked, a bit freaked out.

"Yes, she's so smart" Ali chirped.

"You have a smart cat? Hoow" he paused for a bit, as if he was trying to find the right words to use. "...odd"

"It's not that odd, but that might be because I've been living with her most of my life. So yeah" Ali told him, a bit embarrassed about the whole thing.

Ali stood up and walked over to Seto, "Come one, let's do something fun" She chirped at him.

"Um, ok. Like what?" Seto asked

"Something illegal" Aliana's eyes twinkled deviously.

"Yeah right. You couldn't even walk out of the store with a piece of food that was free without feeling guilty," Seto pointed out

"Oh, what makes you say that" Ali said a bit offended

"You don't seem like the girl who could do anything against the law," He told her.

"What are you thinking of?" Seto asked Ali.

"You'll have to come and see" She told him with a grin," Come" She led him out of the house.

They soon arrived at this pool, it was dark and the pool was closed, "Come on Scaredy cat" Ali mocked him climbing over the fence.

"You're getting more and more weird," Seto told Ali.

"Haven't you ever wanted to just do something fun" She climbed down the other side of the fence, "Come on, we're not going to get in trouble".

"I'm not worried about that," Seto said to Aliana.

"Then what are you worried about?" She asked.

"I never said I was worried about anything" Seto pointed out, making Ali sigh.

" Well then, climb over" She almost ordered him.

He gave a little gruff and in less than half the time she did it, he was over the fence and standing next to her.

"You know what they say Seto, when you work to hard, you tend to get tired, boring, and lose your crave for adventure" Ali told him slipping off her dress, leaving her with her bra and underwear.

"GAAHH, GOD DAMMIT. PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON" he yelled at her as he covered his eyes and turned around.

"Boring" She mocked him before she jumped into the pool.

"Crazy woman. You do realise that we're going to have to go home in wet underpants" Seto sighed rolling his eyes.

"You lack adventure Seto." She mocked him again while she swam around.

"Well sorry if I don't like having wet saggy underwear" Seto explained to her, making her yawn.

"Are you tired Seto? No. Your boring" She said in a mocking tone,

"Fine, I'll get in" he said.

"I knew you would" She smiled. She dived under and when she resurfaced, Seto's only had his boxers on.

_'Well now I know he wears boxers' _Ali said hypnotized by his abs. That light blush line appeared over her cheeks once more.

"I'd move if I was you," he said with an amused smirk.

Ali quickly swam to the side.

Seto took a few steps back then quickly turned around and ran towards the pool. Curling in a ball, Seto finished his cannon ball off with a giant splash.

"AARRRGHHHOOOWWWW" he yelled when he resurfaced.

"What, what is it" Ali asked him with concern.

"That damn cannon ball gave me the biggest weggie"

Ali started laughing, "R-Really?" She laughed out

"Yes, god. I'm starting to wonder if it's actually possible to pull it up" Seto said making Ali started laughing harder.

"Ok, so I agree, your not _That_ Boring" Ali told him.

"That's wonderful," he murmured.

"Isn't it" Ali said swimming around.

"Now I remember why I avoided doing bomb dives," Seto said in pain.

Ali laughed again, "why don't you pick it out?" Ali said making herself laugh more.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO FOR THE LAST TWO MINUTES?" he yelled.

"Try and find your underwear" Making her laugh hysterically.

"If it wasn't for the fact that it would be classified as sexual harassment, I would so give you your own wedgie to worry about," he hissed.

Ali poked her tongue out at Seto, "Ha!"

"Screw the law," he mumbles. Suddenly, Seto was swimming towards Ali at a fast pace, something that Ali didn't anticipate.

Aliana screamed, but not loud, so that no one could hear her, she tried her hardest to swim away and get to the side of the pool, but she was in the middle of the pool.

In one swift move, Seto had grabbed hold of her waist and pull up her underwear as high as he could.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW" She screamed in pain, she slapped his hands away, "BASTARD" She growled trying to pull her undies back in place

A big, but evil, grin had appeared on Seto's face.

"You're dead," She growled at him grabbing his wrists and pushing him under.

Trying her hardest to keep him under, Ali quickly switched from holding him down by his wrists to pushing his head down. Seto arms quickly surfaced and as soon as they did, they were waving about frantically. After a couple of seconds, she let go.

"Are you dead?" She asked when he resurfaced with a deep breath

"No, BUT YOU ARE" He yelled

"No, No I'm not" She waved her hands frantically in front of her face.

"YES YOU ARE" He shouted

She shook her head, "Nope"

"Well you're going to die," He growled at her.

She poked her tongue out at him and swam away, "All I was doing was getting you back for giving me a DEADLY wedgie" She growled remembering when he gave her the wedgie.

"Wedgies are reversible, death isn't" Seto told Aliana.

"I so did not kill you, and you won't kill me" Ali pointed out

"You tried" Seto growled.

"I wasn't going to kill you," Ali told him.


	11. One Thing I Always Wanted

Aliana was sitting on one of the steps in the pool, holding onto the railing.

"I would never of done it- I mean- if I knew you were- uh. I'm sorry," She said softly to Seto who was sitting on the edge of the pool.

"It's fine" He replied after a minute of silence.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done it, I went over board" Ali didn't accept how he was being so nice and calm about it, "I mean, I could of killed you" She said softly, still thinking about it.

"Ha, I doubt it"Ali's head shot around and looked at Seto with concerned but shocked eyes.

"What?" Ali whispered questionably.

"I don't think you could kill another living creature if you tried, not to mention a human" Seto told her, Ali got shocked, he was right, she couldn't never hurt anything, let alone kill something, how did he know so much about her.

"That's true" Ali laughed "I can't even kill a spider that's in my apartment, actually, I just run away and let Edmund take it out, but I don't let him kill it" Ali shook her head lightly, a faint blush line appeared over her cheeks.

"Who's Edmund?" Seto asked her.

"Just a friend, he lives next door," Ali told him with a small smile.

"Ok" Seto replied.

"Ok, I know we've been like this for about 2hours, but, OH MY GOD, I'm practically NAKED in front of you" Ali practically screamed holding her body. Her cheeks were crimson, she didn't realise it, and the fact that she was stuck in the moment.

Seto rolled his eyes at her." You didn't figure that out before?" he asked

"I WAS caught in the moment thank you," She pointed out, hiding her body under the water.

"What ever. The only person you can blame is yourself. This was your idea" Seto told her, she sighed. But kept her body under the water.

"But, but, I'm so revealing" She complained, holding her chest.

"Your fault" he said to her.

"Yes, but your the one liking it" Ali accused him.

"Well sorry for being human" Seto rolled his eyes at her.

"You should be" She spat back, like an amused child.

"And what about you? I've been walking around with less clothes on than you" Set spat back at her, making her whole face turn bright red.

"What, you think I like it, with no top, revealing your well-built stomach, and without any long pants, Geez, your really nice long, legs. Well. I don't." Ali said practically drooling over Seto's revealed body.

Seto leant forward, letting his arms rest on his knees. He was easily towering above Ali; an amused smirk lurked on his face.

"No, your right. I don't think you like it" Ali gave a sigh as he said it, she looked into his eyes and saw a glisten of power and the need of wanting something rest upon the ice blue eye's.

"I think you love it" he let the words loose from his mouth as though it was silk.

Ali hesitated for a moment, "What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Your eyes say everything" He said with that same smirk on his face, Ali gulped, knowing that she did love it, and she wanted to have it, touch it and kiss it, it was too much to keep back, but Ali kept it quiet, she couldn't take her eyes off his, like she was stuck, she smiled and grunted,

"Well your eyes are telling me that you love me like this, wet all over" She let the words roll out of her mouth, with an amused smirk rested on her lips.

"Very good" he told her, his eyes not leaving hers.

Ali's eyes widened, while her cheeks went crimson, "Eww" She shook her head.

Seto gave a low husky laugh.

"You know, if you weren't looking at me intently, I would get out this pool and try to dry off, but I don't think your going to look away anytime soon" Ali said keeping an eyes on where he's looking.

"I thought you said we were going out?" Seto said looking deep into her sky blue eyes, which were reflecting off the pool water.

"That doesn't mean you have to see me straight away, he haven't even properly kissed yet" Ali pointed out.

"May I point out again, this was YOUR idea. So don't start making me look like a pervert when you were the one who openly stripped" Seto told Ali, whose eyes widened when he spoke the word 'Stripped'

"Oh, I did not, I took off my dress to jump into a pool, I did not strip, and anyway, I wouldn't of thought you would keep looking at me" Ali said swimming up to the side of the pool, holding onto the side of the pool, next to him.

"You expect me not to look?" he asked, "You make it sound as though you expect me to be a saint".

"Oh at least don't keep looking, it's like I'm at a checkout, and your eyes are the scanners, like really. You might not think about it, but having a guy looking at you, intently, freaks you out a bit." Ali said looking up at him from the side. Her blue eyes warming up his icy eyes.

"Well a guy looking at me would freak me out" He pointed out, Ali hit her temple.

"No, I meant, a girl, if a guy kept looking at you, and wouldn't stop, it would really freak a girl out" Ali explained to him.

"Well, it makes a difference if the guy and the girl like each other and are going out, the fact of the matter is, you did strip in front of me, what am I suppose to do, not look" Seto told Ali, making her blush a little.

"No, I mean, yes. Gah, don't make it so hard to reply, it is ok to look, I'm sorry, I'm just getting freaked out, because-"She prompted herself up and sat beside him, "-the fact of the matter, is-" She stopped for a moment, trying to think of the right words, she looked at Seto and smiled weakly, "-I really like your body".

"I'm glad" He replied with a slight smile.

Ali sat there for a moment, just looking at Seto, before smiling and placing her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I like your body as well," he almost whispered.

After realizing what he had said, her face went a crimson colour, she took her head off his shoulder and looked at him, "You do?" Her voice cracked

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't" He replied, her face went ever brighter.

_'You got to be kidding, Seto Kaiba…likes my body?' _Ali thought to herself, smiling at him.

"Are you thinking of ways to use this body?" She squeaked, her gaze being directed at the pool.

"I can if you want me to" He said lazily,

"N-NO" She screamed jumping up, her cheeks totally red, "I did- I mean, I just- Gah, NEVER MIND" She yelled trying to forget the fact she was half naked in front of him

"Relax. I was only teasing" He looked amused,

Ali looked at him with confusion then through her bag at him, that was on the ground, "Damn it Seto, you made me freak out" She said turning away from him.

"What can I say. Your just really easy to freak out" He replied, she turned back around, without a response, she sat down next to him and crossed her arms.

"I never used to be like this, I never used to be this shy, and I know I was shy, but not like this. Ever since I met you, I've just been really, freaked out, and…scared," She said looking away from him.

"Hmm, wonder why" He replied, looking at her.

"Because you're a well-known man who owns a successful company, while, I- well I'm just a failure, and- and I didn't want to have this fail as well, yes, we've been going out for about 12hours, but that doesn't mean I want it to fail the same day" Ali stuttered out, looking back at Seto with her sky blue eyes.

"Maybe you haven't been trying the right stuff. There must be something your good at" Seto said looking into her beautiful eyes, she smiled.

"The only thing I've ever been good at is- nothing" Ali said.

It was true, she tried everything, and she bad at most things, but that didn't mean she gave up. She was a pusher, and it hurt her to admit it, but she was.

She pushed herself out of her mother

She pushed herself out of home

She pushed herself out into the open

She pushed herself to get a job

And she pushed herself to become friends with the no.1 enemy- Seto Kaiba.

"I'm just a pusher, and I have to live with that, " She mumbled out.

"What's something you really want?" he asked her.

She looked at the water.

She didn't know what she wanted; all she ever wanted was to be in love. But knowing she was a pusher made it really hard.

She always wanted to be crazy over someone; she always wanted to know what it was like to be truly in love.

"What do you mean?" Ali asked, she didn't get the question, she knew it was a simple question, but it meant so much.

"Has there been anything in life you really truly wanted?" He asked her, she nodded her head.

"Well, I always wanted to know what it was like- well- to ride an elephant!" She chirped

Seto gave her a weird look.

"Um, ok. I wasn't expecting that but anyway. If you really want that to happen then you need to go out and try your best to get it"

She laughed, "I was joking, I wanted to see your reaction," She said giggling, "You know, you're pretty gullible"

"Look who's talking" Seto told her,

"I'm sorry, there are no mirrors around, I can't" She grinned, being amused by all this

"Well, normally I'm not gullible but when you said you wanted to ride an elephant it didn't sound as weird coming from you" He said to Ali, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, and I should be happy about this" Ali said to him, a bit offended

"No" He replied.

"Oh, I knew I was weird, but come on, who wants to ride an elephant, ok, I must admit, they are better than camels, because camels spit" Ali pointed out to Seto, still having the smile on her face.

"You wouldn't want to say that to an Indian. They might get offended," Seto Pointed out

"Yes, but I'm not talking to an Indian, I'm talking to you. See, the one thing I always wanted, was to know how it felt like to be in love. My mother was head over heels for my father, and I didn't know why she would always cry when they had a fight, it was just a fight right? And then Brody and Bella love each other, and whenever they have an argument, Bella always seems to cry. I want to feel that, I was to know what it's like to be in love, and get hurt because of it, I want to understand why it hurts so much when the two people fight, I want to understand why people get so happy about finding their love, what makes it so special" Ali smiled at Seto, but with her face burning up.

"That makes sense. It's only natural, "Seto told Ali,

"But," Ali once again placed her head on Seto's shoulder, "It's confusing, as much as I want to fall in love, I'm scared that I'm going to fall in love with the wrong person, and he's going to hurt me, he's going to be nasty to me, I want to find a guy that doesn't care that I'm a pusher, that doesn't care if I don't have the perfect body, a guy who doesn't care if I'm scared or shy, or if I want to take it slow. A guy just for me, Oh. I'm sorry Seto. I just kept going on," Ali said looking away from him.

"I don't care if you don't have a perfect body and I don't mind going slow. If you think that you're a pusher, I can be ten times worse when I want to be," Seto told her, with stern eyes,

"I don't get it, why are so nice around me? Why aren't you mean and cruel? Like people say you are" Ali asked him, looking into his eyes.

Seto shrugged. The truth was, he really didn't know, "I guess I'm trying for something as well"

"What's that?" She asked

"You're going to have to find that out yourself" He smirked at her,

She grinned and pushed him over, so he was lying on the ground, Ali got on top of him, her legs each side of his hips and held his arms on his chest,

"Come on, you gonna have to tell me now" She cooed

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?" Seto smirked.

"I'll use my imagination," She told him,

The fact of the matter is Ali didn't notice how bad this looked if anyone else saw it, she was just having fun, like she usually does, and being around Seto let her be herself,

"Well then, you're going to have to force it out of me" Seto told her with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, sonofa- fine" Ali said to him, "I'll just have to- to, I don't know, but it'll make you cry, maybe even scream" Ali told Seto, with a grin on her face

"I'm still not telling," He teased

"Why not?" She whined

"Because I'm intrigued to see where this will go" Seto cocked an eyebrow at Ali, whose face went red.

"Damn it, your mean, really mean, I told you mine. Fine, do it the hard way, I'll just sit here" She told him getting comfy; she held his hands and sat with her with her head on chest, staring at him.

"This isn't bothering me at all but I do wonder what's going to happen if someone shows up," Seto pointed out. Ali waved her hands around, letting go of his, "GAH. That totally unfair, so your allowed to know what I want, but I can't know what you want," Aliana whined

"I never said you weren't allowed to know, I said you had to find out yourself," Seto told her.

"It'll be easier if you tell me" She said with a cheesy smile

"What do want the most right now?" Seto asked.

"What, uh," Ali glared at Seto, "You'll have to figure it out yourself" Ali teased.

"Fine, you want to know what I want. Right?" Seto asked, looking at Ali.

"Yes, yes I do" Ali nodded.

"Then I am going to make you find out. I am going to make you use all your strengths just to find out," He told her.

Her eyes widened" WHAT!" She yelled,

"You said that you fail in everything right. Well make this a goal, find out what I want and make sure you do. Failure is not an option," Seto told her, like an order.

"How am I supposed to find it out?" She asked. Her mouth still dropped in shock

"That's what you have to figure out" Seto told her.

"That's soo not cool" She whined

"You don't want to fail right?" Seto asked her.

"No" She shook her head

"Then I suggest you try as hard as you can and that starts with no complaining" Seto said sternly.

"You know, right now I hate you, and I'm mad," She told him, but her smile was on her face, "But with that kind of face, I couldn't stay mad" she cooed pinching his cheeks.

"Do that again and I'm gonna be the one who's getting mad" Seto growled,

Ali grinned and held his hands down with one of her hands and started pinching her cheek, "But your cheek is just soo ccuttee" She cooed

Seto let his hands free with ease and grabbed Ali's hands.

"So not cool," She pouted

"I could do so much with your hands stuck like this," He said with a twinkle of evil in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare" Ali said in a threatening tone.

"Oh I would" He smirked at her,

"If you do anything, you will pay for it," She growled, struggling against his grip. That seemed to just get stronger.

"Oh really?" He sounded amused,

"I could easily scream, and I have a loud scream" She told him.

"And I could prevent that" Seto told her with a smirk on his face.

"You have no more hands left" Ali pointed out.

Suddenly, Ali felt herself being pulled down towards him.

"I will scream" She threatened him, still getting closer to him

"And I'm still going to prevent it" He told her.

"Oh, enlighten me, how will you prevent it without your hands?" She asked, she struggling against his grip.

With another forceful pull, Seto had Ali crashing her lips against his.

_'So that's how, damn it, I should get out of this, this just shows that he will get what he wants. But whose complaining, he has nice lips'_ Ali thought to herself, not pulling away.

Moments later, she pushed herself away from him, "Ok, so that was how you were going to stop me from screaming, but what are you gonna do now, my hands are free" Ali told him waving her hands in front of her face.

"Nothing, I'm happy now," He told her, her face started to heat up.

The thought of kissing him flooded into her mind, she didn't think about it before, and she didn't really take it into heart when he kissed her for the first time.

She got up and wiped herself off, "Come one prince charming, let's go back to my place, I want to show you my place" She chirped.

"Ok"

"Why not?" She realised what he said and looked at him, "Really?"

"Might as well" Seto shrugged, making Ali smile.

"YAY!" She chirped.

The had gotten there clothes back on, and they were not wet anymore, without thinking, they got into the care and drove off.

Soon enough they got to Aliana's apartment door, she put the key in and just as she was about to walk in, the door of Edmund's apartment opened, he walked out and looked at Ali and his gaze was directed at Seto.

_'Oh dear'_ Ali thought to herself

"Uh, Edmund, meet-"

"I know who he is, why he's here is what I want to know" Edmund sneered

"She invited me," Seto said calmly


	12. Let's Go At It

Edmund immediately looked at Ali, she looked away for a moment before looking up at him with confident eyes.

"I'm his girlfriend, and he's coming to see my place" Aliana told her friend.

"Fine" Edmund said to Ali, before looking at her sternly and going back into his apartment.

Ali laughed nervously before opening her door, "That's Edmund for you."

They were greeted by fluffy, who was on the table.

"Oh, Seto, meet fluffy, and visa versa"

An hour past and Ali was looking around her cupboard for something edible.

"I thought I had noodles or something, probably had that a week ago though, sorry" Ali smiled at Seto who was sitting on her high chair at the counter.

Fluffy meowed, "Ok, 3weeks ago" Ali corrected herself, "Here I only but things that I'm going to eat that day, other wise, there's no point because I'm just wasting money" Ali told Seto looking in her fridge.

"Ok, I have, apples, or… carrot?" Ali turned around to Seto, he smirked at her, "What do you want?" Ali asked.

"You" He answered with a slight smile.

Aliana's cheeks started to heat up.

"Uh, b- besides that" Ali stuttered out.

He stood up and walked over to her, making her shut the fridge; she backed up until she was against the door,

"Well, besides that. Hmm. I can show you better than I can tell you" His lips getting closer to Ali with every word.

His eyes focused on her lips. Making Aliana go cherry coloured, he smirked and stopped right above her face, he was easily towering over her.

Ali's body started to tingle and butterflies were flying in her stomach.

"I want you to be mine and only mine," He whispered in a low husky voice, making Ali's whole body tingle. His arms were pushed against the fridge, each side of her head, making Ali's breath deepen.

Seto smirked and lent down placing his forehead on hers, "And I plan not to fail" He said in a mysterious, stern, confident voice.

Ali gasped as Seto's lips were pressed against hers, her arms automatically found their place around Seto's neck, while his arms made there way around Aliana's waist pulling her closer.

Fluffy meowed in a disgusted way and walked out of the room with her butt in the air. Ali and Seto not even noticing she was even in the room.

Seto pulled away for a moment before turning his head the other way and pressing his lips a bit deeper, making Ali crave him more. Ali moaned in the kiss when Seto's hand moved from her back to her front, placing a hand on one of Ali's breasts. After a minute, he pushed her against the door of the fridge, deepening the kiss. Ali moaned in the kiss once again as Seto started massaging her breast. While his other hand was caressing her cheek.

His tongue tapped the top of her lip, craving entrance, Ali being stuck in the mood, opened her mouth to let it in, his tongue slipped in exploring every bit of her mouth.

_'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. I'M MAKING OUT WITH SETO KAIBA O.O'_ Ali's mind screamed. _'Not that I mind, he's an extremely good kisser'_

Her eyes widened, she now realised what was going on, and she was kissing him. She was caught in the moment, she didn't know what was happening because she was to distracted by Seto.

Ali's cheeks were crimson; part of her wished she wasn't so shy, because the next moment, she pushed Seto away.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, feeling a little sad because she had stopped.

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't, I can't do it, I'm- I'm sorry" She kept repeating herself, she was so embarrassed.

"Why not?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "I, I don't know, I just, I'm afraid ok, I don't. I don't know, what's happening, I want to, I mean, I really do want to do stuff with you, I'm just. Scared" Ali mumbled out, keeping her gaze away from Seto,

A soft "Ok" came from his mouth and with a light kiss on her forehead, he moved away.

_'Oh, please don't be sad Seto, I want to do stuff with you, I really do' _Ali thought to herself, feelings really low.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, "I want to. But, it's, you're the first guy I've been close to since, year7" Ali said to him, "Not including my dates".

"I said it was Ok. You don't have to keep on apologizing" He replied.

"Don't deny it Seto, I can hear it in your voice, your sadness" Ali answered looking up at him

"So? I'd rather be sad then you crying cause I wouldn't stop" Seto spat back at her, she looked at him shocked, but he was right.

Ali took a long time to figure out what to say, actually, she didn't say anything at all, she turned around and opened the fridge and went back to look for something to eat. She wasn't going to reply, because she didn't know what to reply to that.

"You know, if you want me to leave, I will" Seto said.

"No, no. Don't leave, I don't want you to" She said, turning around to face him

"Are you sure? You suddenly went quiet so I thought you didn't want me around any more" Seto told her.

"I, I just didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything," Ali explained to him

"Fair enough" Seto shrugged.

"Yeah, and the other reason is, I was still embarrassed about pushing you away" Ali told him, she wasn't afraid to tell him things.

"I told you it's fine so stop worrying about it" Seto said to her,

"I'm not worrying about it" Ali argued

"What ever you say" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, whatever I say" Ali said

Seto gave a little laugh, "I don't think I've ever heard someone say that before" Seto told Ali

"Yeah, I thought it sounded strange" Ali laughed

"No, it's a good come back" Seto told her.

Ali smiled at Seto, "Yeah, I guess so" She laughed again, she didn't' expect him to say something about her comeback, it shocked her. But it also made her crave him more.

Ali chewed her bottom lip. Desperate for Seto's touch again had left her mind going wild. Since when did she want a guy so badly?

She quickly smiled and shook the thought out of her mind, "Cheese?" She asked Seto quickly.

"Sure" He said slightly smiling.

She looked at him weird, but nodded opening the fridge and taking out the cheese.

"You want it on a sandwich, or just by it's self?" Ali asked him

"Just by its self's ok" he replied, his emotions getting sick of this awkward conversation that's ended up between them.

Ali got a slice of cheese and handed it to him, "Ok, there you go" Ali said to him, she couldn't contain her laughter anymore, because the conversation was soo weird, she just started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Seto asked,

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry. But, we were just talking about cheese" Ali giggled

A small smile appeared on his face. _'Only Ali could laugh about cheese,'_ he thought.

"I suppose it is funny. I mean, what's so interesting about it? Unless it's vintage cheese, but then again this normal tasty cheese and if it was vintage, I'm pretty sure that it would just be off"

Ali laughed again, "Yeah, but I like Gouda the best." Ali smiled at Seto.

"Although, if someone threw away a perfectly good piece of blue vain cheese because it god moldy then I would hit them for being an idiot" Seto continued.

"Isn't blue vain cheese, moldy cheese anyway?" Ali asked.

"Yes, that's why I would hit them. They threw it out because it had mold on it, but it's supposed to have mold on it" Seto said.

Ali just started laughing at Seto. They were talking about cheese, and Ali was having fun. "Blue vain cheese is ice, but it's pretty…disgusting, you're like, eating mold" Ali stuck her tongue out.

"I never said that I liked the stuff," Seto told her.

Ali laughed again, this time she was just happy, "You know we're talking about cheese," She giggled.

"Yes, I gathered that. At least it's better than having an awkward silence," Seto said to Ali, making her smile.

"Yeah, it is better hearing your voice, than hearing nothing at all" Ali smiled at him

Seto returned her smile and to Ali's surprised his smile was real, true, full. She had noticed that he would smile just as a cover up but this time, his smile reached his eyes. It was true.

"You have a cute smile," Ali told Seto, her smile still intact.

A look of shock spread across his face. He wasn't used to being told that he had a cute smile. Feeling a little flushed, Seto turned his head away from her and mumbled out "Thanks"

She noticed him turn his head away and smiled, "Your welcome" She hugged him. She wasn't shy about this stuff. She loved touching me, and she loved talking to him.

"Your short" Seto pointed out as she hugged him.

She glared into his chest, "That's so not my fault," She grumbled.

"I like it" Seto said to her, her face turned crimson, but she smiled and kept hugging him.

"Your tall" She pointed out.

"I know, I like being tall" Seto said.

"I like it" Ali said rubbing her head against his chest.

"You want to know what else I like?" he whispered in her ear.

Butterflies started flying around in her stomach, "N-no, what else do you like?" She asked

"Kisses. Especially if they're from you," He whispered.

Aliana's cheek heated up and she squeaked before whispered, "I really like your kisses".

"Then maybe we could give it another go?" He said, Ali's eyes widened.

"I-I" Ali stuttered out.

_'Damn it, now my throat is clogged' _Ali thought to herself

"That is if you want to" He added, looking down at her.

She waved her hands in front of face, "I DO, I do" Ali squeaked out

"Calm down. No need to get worked up about it. Maybe I should ease up with the teasing"

Ali sighed in relief, "Sorry, I do. I do want to have another go," She said slowly. Regaining her normal breathing.

"Your an idiot sometimes, you get worked up for no reason at all" he said with a little smirk. Seto caressed her cheek with his thumb and slowly bent down and kissed her.

Once Seto pulled away, Ali started laughing, "I'm sorry, it's just, I guess I'm a little too short" She giggled. Seto had to lean down so far just to get a kiss.

"I don't mind" Seto replied.

Ali got shocked, but smiled, "You like going down so far just to get a kiss?" She asked.

"Well I know that the kiss is good. So bending down is worth it," Seto whispered in her ear, making shivers run up her spine.

Ali gasped, she was shocked. She never knew her kisses were good, aren't they just kisses?

"Really?" She asked

"Really really" he smiled at her.

She smiled and hugged him happily, "I really like you Seto, you're not like other people, you're special," She whispered into his chest.

"You mean for the fact that I'm totally hated?" He raised his eyebrow at Ali.

She shook her head, "No, you're the one guy- man, who doesn't judge me by how I look, or the fact that I'm shy. You really care, I mean, about me," Ali told him, stuttering at bits,

"Why does that sound wrong? Seto Kaiba, the man that really cares" Seto said.

"Because it's usually, Seto Kaiba, the man with no feelings" Ali told him, "I mean, I don't call you that, but. Some people do"

"Oh well" He replied bluntly

"And anyway, you're not like that, to me anyway" Ali smiled as she looked up to him.

"Maybe I should though, could ruin my reputation" Seto told her.

"If you really want to. And then you'll never see me again" Ali chirped.

"You said that a bit too happy for my liking?" Seto eyed Ali.

"What, you think I was being serious?" Ali asked him

"With you, I can never tell" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Really, I thought it was obvious" Ali looked at Seto confused

"The way you say is just so, believable. Or I'm just gullible around you" Set said to Ali, making her grin.

She poked her tongue out playfully, "You're just gullible" She teased.

"I knew you were going to say that" Seto said bluntly rolling his eyes.

"See, great minds think alike" Ali smiled, looking like she was enjoying this, "Except, that must rule you out," Ali laughed playfully letting go of Seto and twirling around.

"And people say that I'm cold hearted" Seto said coldly.

"Seto, I'm just having some fun," Ali pointed out sending him a warm smile.

"I know. I thought I'd have some fun back" Seto smirked at Ali, making her grin.

"Wow, Seto Kaiba, having fun. KODAK MOMENT" Ali chirped

"How bout no" Seto said throw gritted teeth.

"How about, you have no choice" Ali chirped again getting out her camera that was in her kitchen draw, third one down. All her electronic devices.

"You have a camera in your draw?" Seto asked.

"YES" Ali cooed, "Along with other helpful electronic devices" She added on, "Now POSE" She said in a demanding voice, holding up the camera.

"Yeah right" Seto said bluntly.

Ali twitched, "If I have to, I will make you," She said in a threatening tone.

"How on earth would make me?" Seto asked, a bit shocked.

Ali grinned at him, "Oh, I have my sources"

Seto stared at her for a little while.

"I'm not posing," He said simply.

She looked at him for a moment, "Yes you are."

"No, I'm not" Seto argued.

Ali pouted and sat on the floor with her legs crossed, "Your mean, Why not?" She whined.

"Because I don't want to," Seto told her,

"That is no reason," She pointed out, "And anyway, the only person who is going to see them is me, and I will cherish them" After she realised what she had said, she covered her mouth while her cheeks started to burn up

A little smile appeared on his face. It was then that Seto realised something, he hadn't smiled this much since he was in the orphanage with Mokuba, "Even with knowing that, I'm still not going to pose"

"Well then, you made me do this" Ali grabbed his legs and tried to push him over, "Not fair, you should be on the ground" She whined.

"I'm taller, stronger and most likely heavier than you. You're going to have to try harder than that to push me over" Seto told her, making her smirk.

"RAA" She tackled his legs, making him fall over and she got on top of him, " Ha, I did it" She grinned at him.

"Now, you can't stop me from taking pictures," Ali smirked picking the camera that was on the floor, she took her hand off his chest and grinned, "Cheese" She said taking a photo of him.

"You're going to pay for that," Seto told her, she pretending to quiver in fright.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, huh?" She asked taking another photo.

"I'll get you when you least expect it" Seto said to Ali.

"Oh, I'm quivering in fear" She said sarcastically, "What are you going to do, big man?" Ali grinned at him

"I never said it was going to be scary. I'm just going to get back at you" Seto rolled his eyes at her, "You really don't know how big I am compared to you. Do you?"

"Tch, Not that big, and anyway, it's natural for girls to be shorter than guys" Ali poked her tongue out.

"No, some girls can be very tall" Seto pointed out, making Aliana, pout,

"Thanks, just make me feel really short" Ali whined.

"Well you are" Seto rolled his eyes.

"T-That's not the point" Ali said, "And now, because you told me about getting me, I'll be ready for anything you do, throw anything at me. See if I flinch" She said confidently.

Even though Aliana was scared, she didn't know what Seto was going to do, and it scared her to think, when she put her guard down, he was going to do something, but what?

"S-see, your totally scared" Ali said, trying to be tough.

"Are you sure you not talking about yourself?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow at Ali.

"NO!" She yelled quickly, she sighed and rolled off him, so she was now lying next to him on the ground.

"Where not getting very far are we?" Seto asked, sighing.

"Hmm, What do you mean?" Ali answered with a question.

"We seem to hit a little, bump, every time we try to do stuff" Seto explained.

Ali sighed, but nodded, "Yeah your right, but what can you do!" Ali chirped.

"Hmmm"

"Ok, not the reply I was going for, but yeah" Ali said looking at Seto.

"What were you looking for then?" Seto asked, turning his head to face Ali.

"I-I don't know, anything." Ali shrugged,

"Well, something we could do is strip down into nothing and just go at it" he told Ali casually.

Ali face started burning up and she pushed Seto away, "SICKO" She screamed.

A little smirk appeared on his face as she stared at him in shock, "Got ya"

"Seto" She whined, "Don't do that, I thought you were serious" She smiled and pushed him lightly.

"I told you I would get you back" Seto smirked.

"Oh, swift" Ali said rolling her eyes.

"You still fell for it" Seto told her, making her face burn up.

"Not the point," She said putting her hands in front of her face.

"Who knows, maybe we will end up doing that one day",

_'I'm hoping for it to be sooner than later though,'_ he thought as he watched Ali's face brighten.


	13. Your Different

Ali's face went red from what Seto had said, she gasped in shock, but kept her cool. She didn't know if she wanted to have sex with him, and not anytime soon, they only started to go out, and she didn't even know if they're relationship was serious. So she stood her ground, but her heart was just beating 100times a second, she looked up to him with beetroot cheeks and smiled fainted.

"W-w-what, I mean. Maybe. But-but I- maybe" She stuttered out. _'Oh my god, I can't believe he said that' _She thought to herself, rubbing the back of her head.

"I was only teasing, calm down" Seto told her,

She laughed at herself, "Oh, I knew that" She smiled

"You wish. If you knew then you wouldn't of freaked out as much" Seto said rolling his eyes.

Ali pushed him lightly, "Well it's not my fault, I don't know when you're joking and when you're being serious" Aliana told him

"I know. I love it. It makes it so much easier to freak you out" Seto said smiling at Ali,

"Well I don't, I might laugh when your serious and freak out when your joking" Ali said sitting up and crossing her arms.

"I think you've already done that," Seto said rolling his eyes.

"See!" She said placing her head in her hands, "So not cool", She turned her head and looked at him, "You know, I hate you, I hate you immensely"

"You wish. Your the only person in the world besides Mokuba who I don't believe when they say that" Seto said watching her.

"Well, then I wish I hated you," She growled.

"Still don't believe you" Seto mocked her, he knew she was lying.

"Fine! You win, I don't hate you and I don't wish I did. Are you happy?" She asked in defeat.

"Very happy. I love winning" Seto said happily.

"Well, I don't like losing" Ali grumbled out, She turned to Seto, "But don't think your getting a reward for winning"

"Damn" He replied.

She poke her tongue out at him, "That's what you get for winning" She smiled at him evilly, "See, don't you wish you lost now, because I would of given you something" She smirked

"Yeah right" Seto said bluntly

"Yeah, but still" Ali grinned at Seto, "You're just too smart to fool" Ali said sarcastically"

"And your just too stupid to realised that your being fooled" Seto rolled his eyes.

"What! I'm not- that stupid" Ali told him

"Emphasis on that" Seto said smirking at Ali.

"Oh, so not nice, and so not getting any more kisses" Ali said turning away.

"You're making it sound as though you're punishing yourself, not me," Seto said.

Ali turned back, "Oh, I can live without your kisses, there- below average" She mocked

"HA" he yelled. "Below average. Believe what you want but I know that I'm not below average, I'm not even average and you know it"

"Oh, I'm not impressed" Aliana teased him.

"You know I'm good. You just won't admit it" Seto said looking at her,

"I told you, I'm not impressed, I thought you being a well known man, that you'd be better than this. I'm sorry, but I gotta say, your not that good" She grinned at him

"Well, I thought that you being a well experienced dating service employee, that you'd be better than this but I've got to say that you don't reach my expectations" he mocked her

"Oh, I am so better than you, if there was a guy like me, I would make-out with him" Ali shot back

"So you admit that you'd want to make out with yourself?" Seto asked.

"Yes, because I am that good" Ali said, with a strange look on her face.

"Man, not even I am that self absorbed" Seto said rolling his eyes.

"That's because your kissing sucks, if you were as good as me, you would want to kiss yourself," Ali explained, poking her tongue out at him.

Something stirred inside of Seto, he wasn't sure what it was at first but then he realised what it was. He wanted to laugh, really laugh. The laughter built up inside of him as he watched Ali give him a mocking look. If she said something like that again he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself

"But, do you know how hard it is to kiss yourself, not easy. Not easy" Ali told Seto, nodding her head. She felt like an idiot, but she could see Seto was having fun, and it was making her happy.

She watched intently as Seto's lips tightened, forming a thin line. He had turned his head away from her but she knew he was trying not to laugh.

"I've got it, next time I get the urge to kiss myself I'll just grab a photo instead. Yeah, that should do it" she stated. He couldn't hold it any longer, Ali's comment had clenched it, he had to laugh. Suddenly, Seto let out a loud laugh, his body bouncing around with him. Ali smiled, she had succeeded in making Seto Kaiba truly laugh and she was proud.

She grinned as he quieted down, She moved closer to him with that cheesy grin on her face, "I should truly get a medal for that" She said to Seto.

"Sorry, don't have any on me" Seto said pulling out his pockets,

"Well then, what shall I get then?" Ali said raising an eyebrow at Seto.

"I'm not sure. Not a kiss, of course. I mean, getting a kiss from me would be a punishment not a reward" Seto stated.

"Yeah, yeah that's true" Ali said pretending to think what she could get, "How about money?" She chirped.

"Cheap skate" Seto told her.

She smiled, "Well, it's one way to get money" she cooed.

"Fine" He said as reached for his wallet. Ali watched intensively to see what she was going to get but to her surprise, Seto handed her a 5-cent coin.

"Oh, your just a bastard" She growled.

"You got money didn't you?" He asked. Looking down at the 5-cents in Ali's hand.

She glared at him and turned her head away. Not even responding

"Oh, you thought you would get lots of money. I'm sorry, if you had told me how much then maybe we wouldn't of had this mix up" he told her sarcastically

"Oh, I'll get your wallet when you least expect it" Ali said glaring at him, of course, it wasn't a real glare, it was a play glare.

"Oh god, Ali's giving me her evil death stare, what ever shall I do" Seto mocked her in a monotone voice.

Ali growled before pushing his sitting form onto the ground, she stood up and wiped herself off, Aliana looked down and poked her tongue out at Seto before speaking, "Maybe you should give her your wallet".

"I don't think I should" Seto said,

"Why not? I'll take out $100, $1000 tops" she said sarcastically.

"Yes well it would help if I actually had a $100 bill in my wallet" Seto explained to her, making her grumble.

"Well fine" Aliana threw the 5-cents at him, "at least, anything for making you laugh. Oh, did I mention your laugh is Uber cute" Ali told him, smiling like usual.

"Yes, you did" Seto said through gritted teeth.

"Really? I don't think so, but just for it, I'll say it again," Ali chirped, "You have a super Uber cute laugh," She giggled

"Well, what ever" Seto said bluntly.

Ali smiled at him and held out a hand, "Don't be so cold Seto, nothings wrong with being cute"

"That sounds really weird," he told her as he took Ali's hand.

"Yeah, it does a bit doesn't it" Ali laughed pulling Seto up, with some difficulty, she pulled to hard at the last minute and Seto came crashing into her, making her hit the fridge and Seto jerk forwards, because Ali were still holding his hand. "Ow, my bad" She said as she looked up to see Seto's face about 2inches away from her.

"I had a weird sense of deja vu' " he breathed.

"I don't think I hit the fridge before" Ali said rubbing her back.

"So, should this time be different from the last?" Seto asked,

"Well last time we were kissing and I didn't have a sore back, so it's already different from that time" Ali explained smiling at him, Ali looked up to Seto with her cheeks burning up, the truth was, she wanted it to be like the last time. She was hoping it would be. But she'd never admit it To Seto.

"Maybe we can make it like last time still, all we need to do is kiss" Seto said to Ali.

Ali hesitated before answering, "I guess, if we kiss, it'll be like last time".

"Mmm, maybe we should change it a bit" Seto suggested, watching Ali's facial expression.

"H-how do we do that?" She asked shyly.

"We could go a little slower," He answered. She smiled a bit, but her heart was beating fast and she was still embarrassed about all this.

"I could deal with that," She said to him with a faint smile.

"Good" he whispered as he brushed his lips against Ali's.

Her whole body stiffened, her hands plastered on the fridge while her gaze continued to be directed at Seto. Her throat seemed to be clogged up, because whenever she opened up her mouth, nothing but air came out.

"Relax," he breathed against her lips. Ali let out a small gasp and Seto took the chance to claim her lips.

_'How-How does he do it, he takes over my whole body, just by kissing me, I don't know what's gotten over me. Why-Why is he the only man who can do this to me?' _Ali thought to herself, getting into the kiss.

_'Should I be scared or not? I don't know .'_ her mind raced as Seto slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Aliana tensed up as he touched her waist, was he even going slower?  
Ali's head slowly relaxed against the fridge door making the kiss deepen; her heart was racing while her mind was on one thing. Seto!  
She suddenly felt so aware of what he was doing. Every touch he made, every noise that was being muffled against her lips, she was scared but at the same time curious.

_'He's so different, from the first time I met him, he's so calm, so mysterious. How did I get to do this with him, me. I don't know whether it was just luck, or if he just needs a girl to let his feelings out on' _Ali thought moving right up against the fridge.

"Ali" he whispered.

Aliana snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him, "Seto?" She mumbled questionably.

"Am I going too fast?" Seto asked her, her thumb tracing her lips.

Ali smiled at him and shook her head. Without waiting for a response, Ali rested her head on his chest and let her arms relax around his back.

_'I don't want to think that Seto is just using me, but if that's the case, then I never want to find out' _Aliana thought to herself, Stepping closer against Seto's body.

A rush of warm filled his body. What was this girl doing to him?

"I-I like this, and I don't want to give it up" Ali mumbled out against his chest. Her warm breath entering through the gaps on his top, caressing his skin.

Heat rushed to his cheeks, hoping to god that she wouldn't look up at this moment.

"Because- I- I really like you" She whispered to him, smiling against his chest. Her hands gapping onto the back of his jacket.

"Really?" Seto asked her

She body tensed up, she wasn't going to lie, she nodded into his t-shirt, "I do," She told him softly

"That's good, cause" he paused for a while, like it was a struggle for him to say the words. "I really like you as well"

Ali's face heated up while she relaxed into his arms, Ali wasn't expecting a reply, or anything at that.

Of course, the best moment had to end with the noise of Aliana's phone went off.

_'NOOOOO'_ her mind screamed.

She released him and walked over to the phone to have the answering machine go off,

"Hi! This is Aliana, sorry I'm either in the shower or not at home, please leave a message after the tone, and I'll be sure to ring you back" The voice message said. There was a beep and then this long breath until something spoke up.

_"Hi Aliana Mitsuraki, I hope your up for another date, because we've just set you up with 3new people, your booked for the next 3days, be happy ok."_ It was her work, this was bad, she forgot to quit, and she couldn't now, knowing they've already booked her in.

There was a long silence as they both starred in shock at the answering machine.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH. I FORGOT TO QUIT," she screamed, pulling at her hair from frustration and her stupidity.

She stomped around with all her might, "NO, NO, NO, NO" She screamed, "That isn't right, 3dates, 3DATES," She shouted at herself, banging her hands on her head.

"How do you forget to quit?" Seto asked her.

"Well- Uh, I've been with you for the last couple of days, and I wasn't going to waste my credit" Ali explained to Seto.

A little sweat drop appeared on Seto's head.  
"Your a real idiot sometimes Ali"

"Now this, will probably get you mad" She said as she turned to face him, "I have to give a 2week notice before I quit, so, I have to go on the dates" Ali told Seto.

"I already knew that. I do run my own company" Seto pointed out to her.

"So, you don't care if I go on the dates?" Ali asked, "And- maybe not quit" She added the last bit on quietly.

"Of course I do" Seto said like it was obvious.

"But, you won't stop me?" She asked.

"I still want you to quit but I can't stop you from going on those dates that are already been set" Seto said.

" Really!" Ali said in excitement, it wasn't even a question, "Sweet!"

"But be careful, who knows what kind of guys you'll end up with" Seto warned her.

"That's ok, I take those risks whenever I go out on these dates" Ali explained to Seto, smiling at his worried looking face.

"I still don't see why you would take that job in the first place," Seto said.

"Helps you meet people, and if you get taken back to their place, it's an instant ticket into their pants" Ali told him, trying to make it funny.

He didn't laugh; all that did was make the frown on his face deeper.

Ali's smile went faint as she saw his face, "D-don't worry, no guy has ever taken me home, all guys want is, well someone opposite me" Ali said trying to smile, but all that came to her face was a frown.

"Oh really? If all guys want someone opposite from you, then why am I here?" Seto asked,

"But, your different from them" Ali told him.

"How?" he starred at her. "Technically I'm still a teenager. I am a male, I am a heterosexual and I have hormones ranging through me. Tell me, how am I that different from the other men?"

"I-I don't know, you just are, why are you getting so upset about this, isn't it good your not like them?" Ali asked him, her face shocked.

"No, its about you degrading yourself" Seto just starred into her blue eyes.

"I wouldn't be if I wasn't so idiotic" She told him, turning her face away. So she didn't have to stare into his icy eyes.

"You acting like an idiot sometimes has nothing to do with how you see yourself" Seto told her.Realizing how harsh he sounded, Seto softened his voice when he spoke again.

"I just don't see why you're brutally attacking yourself like that"

"It doesn't concern you Seto" She huffed.

"And why not?" Seto asked.

"You know, I don't have to deal with this, this conversation is over" She demanded

"Deal with what? The fact that someone actually likes you for who you are?" Seto said, not understanding why she was getting so worked up.

"You must feel better," She mumbled under her breath, "Knowing you don't have to worry about me when I'm at work".

"What is that supposed to mean?" Seto asked.

"Nothing" Ali mumbled walking past Seto with her head down.

"Yes it does" Seto replied.

"Forget it!" Ali snapped.

"No I will not," Set snapped back at her. He turned and watched her stop in her tracks, about 2feet away from him.

"Then I'll make you" She scowled unconsciously, the next thing she did even stunned her, she turned around and went to slap Seto…


	14. Torn Feelings

Aliana's thoughts were on one thing, Hurting Seto, she wanted him to shut up, and her mad side had taken over, her hand was speeding towards Seto's face, when he grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto a wall, pushing her other arm against the wall with his free hand, he was towering over Ali, while she turned her gaze away from his icy eyes.

He leant down to her neck and took a deep breath in and out, his breath caressing her skin, she shivered, but in a good way, she didn't look back up, but she knew he was struggling to find words.

"You body is beautiful" He breathed, a rush of warmth filled her body as he said that, "And no one in there right mind would refuse you" He whispered against her neck skin, he moved closer against her body, making her gasp a little, She closed her eyes, thinking of the worst.

_'Is he going to hurt me?' _Her mind asked herself, shutting her eyes tight.

"And if I didn't have control, I would have taken you the first time I saw you" He whispered gently as he brushed his lips against Ali's, Her eyes shot open as his lips claimed hers. His hands now entwining with hers.

Of course any great moments have to end some when, and there's had to end there. Ali got all embarrassed and unconsciously pushed him away, her heart was beating to hard, and she felt like it was going to far.

"How long have we been going out? 1 day, not even one day and we are acting like we've been together for months, too fast" She murmured the last bit.

"Sorry, should have realised that your not the type of girl who likes to take things easy" Seto told her.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just. I don't think this is what I pictured when I thought Seto Kaiba" Ali said slightly cold.

"I deserved that bitter comment didn't I?"

"Oh, no I didn't mean to sound like that. It's just, when you think big company and everything, you think of something more romantic, not just making out in a run down apartment. But I guess your different" Ali assured him, but it still sounded like an insult again.

"Yeah, that didn't reassure me. Anyway, I prefer privacy when it comes to my personal life. That's why I'd prefer to be here than in my own home" Seto explained to Aliana.

"You don't get privacy at your house?" Ali asked

"Have you ever woken up and found a whole lot of reporters outside your home before?" Seto asked.

"Actually, recently, yes" Ali told him

"Really?" he looked at her in shock.

"Yes, well somehow they found out the 'date' we had, and everyone wanted to meet the person that escaped the night" Ali explained to him

"Well now you know how I feel and why I'd rather not be at my home" Seto told her. She nodded at him.

"Don't those people have lives?" She asked Seto

"Nope, that's why they feed off of other peoples. I call them the un-functionally maggots, only because real maggots actually serve a purpose on this planet. Unlike paparazzi" Seto told Ali. She giggled at his comments.

"That's mean" Ali said fast as she stepped around Seto into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and turned her head to face Seto, "Probably true though" She laughed.

"Probably? I believe that it is" Seto said to her.

"Yes, but I didn't want to sound like a bitch and say that" Ali explained to Seto, shaking her head

"Like I would have cared that you acted like a bitch but anyway, I have the reputation to be mean, not you" Seto told Aliana.

"Yeah, why did you choose to be mean?" Ali asked curiously.

"I couldn't get where I wanted to be in life from being nice. I had no choice, guess it just stuck" Seto explained to Ali, who just looked at him weirdly.

_'No way, how could it stick. How could anyone be like that' _Ali thought to herself.

"How can being mean just stick. No offence, I have those moods, but I can't see myself, or you being that kind of person. You might have been before hand, but now. I don't reckon you were ever that person. Maybe an act or something, but it's not who you truly are" Ali told him.

"You sound exactly like Mokuba" Seto chuckled.

"Is that good or bad," Ali asked

"I guess its good" Seto shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I mean, about before. I didn't mean to try and hit you. It just happened, like another side of me," Ali said shyly. As she watched the inside of the fridge intently.

"You know, it is ok to be angry. You won't be the first person to be mad at me so it doesn't matter" he said in a cool manner.

Ali snickered before changing back to her shy manner, "But I shouldn't of tried it, I just felt mad about nothing and I tried to take it out on you" She told him leaning her head down

Seto shrugged. "Your not the first person to do that either. As I said, it doesn't bother me"

Ali turned around to face him shocked, "Just like that? You forgive me?" She asked.

He shrug's again. "As I said, you remind me of Mokuba. I have a tendency to forgive him quickly and get on with life. Guess I have a soft spot with people like you" he told her without moving a flinch.

"People like me?" Ali asked in shock,

"Yeah, though I'm not quite sure how to explain what kind of person you really are" Seto told her.

Ali smiled as a blush line formed over her cheeks.

_'I'm so glad you're not like other people, and I'm so glad no one else has seen this side of you, or I might of never gotten to be with you' _Ali thought to herself smiling up at her prince charming. I.e. Seto.

Ali caught site of a small smile that appeared on his face, but it was soon gone. She didn't want his smile to end, but it was good enough seeing it once, she smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"I saw your smile," She teased.

"And your going to keep it to yourself aren't you?" He asked with a bit of force behind his voice.

"I don't know" She turned around and smirked, "persuade me".

"What's this? A side of Ali that no one but me is going to see? A flirtatious little girl?" Seto teased.

"Unlike you, no one will care if they find out I can flirt" She turned her head and smirked at Seto, " So as I said, Persuade me"

"Dammit. Your also more cunning than you look" Seto smirked turned into a little glare.

"I know, it always seems to surprise people," Ali told him.

"I guess that means that you have the upper hand then" Seto pointed out.

"It does, meaning at any moment, I could ring up someone and tell them I saw you smiling" Ali teased him.

"GOD DAMMIT WOMEN" Seto yelled.

"Unless-" Ali turned around and bent over, "You find a way to persuade me" She smirked sticking her tongue out.

Before she was able to back away far enough, Seto took the chance to try and persuade her. With a quick movement, Seto had grabbed the back of Ali's neck and pulled her forward onto his lips. Ali's eyes were wide for a moment until she closed them and relaxed into the kiss, kissing him back and placing her arms around his neck.

_'If this is his way of persuading me, it's working'_ Ali thought to herself, enjoying the kiss.

_'Yes, I think it's working. This has to be the best type of persuasion ever' _Seto thought.

_'Wait, no way, I can't lose because of this, I have the advantage, I should make him plead. I should make him try harder, not just a kiss. Except for the fact that his touch is so…hypnotizing' _After finally gaining control of her body, Ali slowly backed out of the kiss, with some trouble from Seto's hand at the back of her neck.

"Have to try harder than that" She told him with a wink, standing about 3 feet away from him.

"Are you sure?" he asked seductively.

Ali shivered with pleasure by his voice, she soon gained composure and smirked at him, "I am not that weak that one kiss from you would make the fact you smiled just fade away," Ali told him.

"Then maybe I should kiss you some more" Seto said smirking.

Shocked, Ali nearly forgot how to talk, she squeaked. "No, it's okay" She stuttered, her cheeks burning crimson, "You've persuaded me"

"Are you saying that you don't like the idea of me kissing you?" Seto asked curiously.

Aliana being shocked nearly fell over her chair that she was next to, "NO" She kind of yelled out, " I mean, ah…" She stuttered to find the right words, "Why do we have to kiss when your voice makes me go crazy" Ali thought aloud, she quickly held her mouth, hoping Seto didn't hear what she had said.

To Ali's surprised, the only thing that Seto did was laugh.

"What- what is so funny?" She asked, not getting the joke.

"Your reaction, it was very cute" Seto told her.

Aliana's whole face turned into a beetroot, "Cute?" She asked, just in case her ears were telling lies.

"Yes, I don't usually use that word a lot but I felt that it was necessary in this case" Seto smirked at Ali's facial expression; she was totally and utterly shocked.

Her facial expression soon turned into a smile, "Thank you"

"Your welcome" He replied, it seemed like forever, where they just stared into each others eyes, just happy to be in each others presence.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Ali jumped hearing someone knocking on the door; she snapped out of her daze and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Edmund.

"Hey" He said bluntly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ali asked confused.

"I should have told you" He replied.

"Wha?" Ali said, now even more confused

He pulled Aliana out of the apartment and shut the door so Seto couldn't hear them, "Ali, we've been friends for a long time, and we've done so much right?" He asked.

"Right?" she replied, getting worried about where this is going

"And if I told you something, you would always keep it to yourself and it won't hurt our friendship?" He asked. Ali couldn't understand, he kept asking questions, not even answering the one that his eyes longed to answer.

"If your going to tell me something then just tell me cause your just confusing me here" Ali said to him, wanting for his eyes to stop piercing her soul.

"Ali, ever since I first met you, no set eyes on you. I knew you were the only girl who could make me happy, make me laugh and make me sad. I wanted everything just to be with you, I was even going to tell you how I felt when you came back from that date with Seto, but instead, you got with him, and I knew I couldn't compete, but if I knew not telling you was killing me inside. So here goes…. Aliana Kirin Mitsuraki, I love you. Always have and always will" He touched her hands with his soft grip.

Ali was dumb found, she tried to talk but no words came out. The only thing that did come out was a stuttered "I, eh, ah".

Ali could see how much it hurt Edmund because she wasn't saying anything, "Why? Why aren't you saying anything, say anything. Please. Anything" His heart seemed to break with the look she was giving him.

"What- what do you want me to say?" She asked Edmund, not knowing what he wanted from her.

"Anything, preferably I love you" Edmund said like it was obvious.

"But- if I said that…I would be lying" Ali whispered.

"That's what I was fearing" Edmund said, his gaze fitting the floor.

"Edmund, you will always be my friend, just, my friend. There is no Love in our relationship; there is just friendship and trust. I could never see you in that way. Please understand" Ali explained to Edmund.

"But your able to see that Kaiba as more than a friend right?" he snarled

"That is only because I never saw him as a friend, I always saw him as more than that" Ali replied with thought.

"But how?" Edmund almost pleaded.

Ali shook her head a little, "I- I don't know" she said to him

"I'll never be able to see how you can like an arrogant bastard like him," Edmund said quietly.

Tears developed in Ali's eyes, "You don't even know him," She mumbled out.

"You don't need to know him to figure out what he's like" Ed said under his breath.

"You don't need to talk about him like that to me, because the fact he is so much more than you'll ever be" Ali was mad at the fact he was bad mouthing Seto.

"Ali, how can you say that? You hardly know this guy and yet your making it seem as though you've known him all your life, like you've known me"

"I thought I knew you, but my Edmund, wouldn't talk about anyone behind there back, and certainly not like you are" Ali said nearly glaring at Edmund.

"What was the point in telling you how I feel, your too hooked on that Kaiba guy to care" Edmund said bluntly.

"Don't!" Ali said shaking her head at him, "Don't you dare, the fact that I'm with Seto just makes you angry, but do not say that I don't care."

"Your right, it does make me angry. Extremely angry" Edmund told her

"Why does me liking someone else make you angry, shouldn't you be happy for me?" Ali asked.

"Because I want you," He mumbled out.

She stopped and looked in shock, "No one ever gets what he or she truly want in this world" Ali mumbled out

"What ever, I'm going back inside." Edmund said bluntly.

"Don't be mad at me," Ali said silently, Ali turned around and went into her apartment.

Seto noticed the sad look on Ali's face straight away when she walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked sternly.

Ali smiled up at him to have tears stream from her eyes, "My friends loves me," She sobbed out

"What?" he asked rather shocked.

Ali nodded wiping her tears away to have them replaced with more, "And now he's mad because I didn't say I loved him back."

"Well what else where you supposed to say? Unless he wanted you to lie to him, you had no choice" Seto explained to her.

"But- but why do I feel so bad about it," Ali asked holding herself.

Sensing that she needed more than her own arms holding her right now, Seto got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Because you're a sap, that's why" he said gently.

_' Your too hooked on that Kaiba guy to care'_ a replay of what Edmund said replayed through Ali's mind. Was he right? She did feel like she was hooked…

She did care, and she would always care about his feelings, but she had no idea how to act, how could Edmund love her, how could anyone love her?

Ali felt a horrible weight rest against her heart. A torn feeling between her old friend and her new love. _'Why does life have to be so hard'_ she signed in her mind


	15. Puppy Love

She stood their whimpering as Seto held her in his arms, she was unable to stop crying and unable to speak. Her heart was torn and her head was throbbing. Her day just went from good to bad in those 5minutes.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I might have to go soon" Seto mumbled out.

Ali nodded her head, "I know, it's not like you can stay forever," She replied like a whisper.

"Say, if don't feel like being alone you can come have dinner with me and Mokuba?" Seto told her, her eyes widened,

"I shouldn't, I don't want to intrude" Ali told him

"You're not intruding if you're being invited" Seto explained, making Ali blush.

"Right, I would like to, but I must decline you offer, I guess I should just stay home tonight, I'm sorry" Ali said turning herself around to face Seto.

"Ok, what ever suits you? Just remember that you're welcome in our house anytime"

Ali smiled at Seto, he was so nice to her, Aliana's heart skipped a beat at the look he was giving Ali. It was like he had captured her heart by looking at.

_'Am I really falling in love with Seto Kaiba?' _she asked herself

Seto watches Ali's eyes as they study him, his every breath, his every move, like trying to find something…anything…

"Is something the matter?" he asked her

"What? No, why would something be wrong" She chirped, her gaze on the ground.

Seto tried to think of a reply to what she had said, but thought it would be best if he has said nothing.

Silence took over them, for a moment, until Aliana stopped it.

"It's only been about 4 days, why do I feel like this?" Ali thought aloud.

"Feel like what?" Seto asked in pure confusion.

Ali screamed seeing how she said it aloud, "I-uh-…I don't know" She mumbled.

"You get weirder by the minute" he told her with a small smile.

Ali gave him a cheesy smile for moment until her eyes met with his, and her whole body nearly shut down, what were these emotions, whenever he looked at her, she felt it. Her body was beginning to give way because of Seto.

"I think you should sit down," Seto suggested.

Ali didn't say anything, she just sat down, and she wiped the dry tears from her face and tried her hardest not to look at Seto and his breath taking looks.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I think you should get some sort of rest. You look very worn out," Seto explained.

Ali nodded, he was right, everything was happening, and her head was filled with thoughts that were about Seto, not to mention she was tired from crying and her heart was broken in two because of Seto and Edmund.

"I'll let you get some sleep then, I'll see you late" he said as he kissed her forehead lightly.

He started walking away; Ali shook her head and stood up, "Wait-" She grabbed onto his jacket as she fell weakly on the ground, "Wait" She mumbled against the carpet.

Seto turned around and kneeled in front of her. "What is it?"

_'What was it? Why do I want him to stay?'_ Ali thought to herself, looking up at him with an innocent look.

"Don't go yet," She mumbled out, "Not yet" She repeated sleepily

He starred at her for a while, wondering what was going through her mind before he said, "Your an idiot, do you know that", in a gentle voice.

Seto watched her facial expression turn to a smile, as she looked up at him, "If I'm an idiot, so are you" She whispered

"Emotionally, yeah maybe but not business wise" He replied.

She sat up and looked at him before replying, "Everyone's a idiot emotionally" She giggled.

A small smile appeared on his face as she sat there giggling.

"But, I guess I'm different from them, the fact I'm a idiot in both emotion and business wise" She smiled at him.

"Your smarter than me when it comes to emotions, I'm hopeless" He stated. She laughed.

She pushed herself onto her knees and moved close to him, her breathe on his cheek, instead of going in for his lips, she moves to his ear, "You're smarter than you think" She breathed.

Seto gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Is that so?" he whispered back.

Aliana squeaked for a moment, shocked that Seto was so close to her.

_'Calm down Ali, don't worry 2 can play this game.' _She thought, she calmed herself down and smirked.

"Yes, that is so" She whispered licking his ear.

Ali's reaction caught Seto off guard. So much so that it ended in Seto loosing his balance. Ali was in a daze when she realised that Seto was lying on top of her.

"Ah" She still didn't realise fully that Seto was lying on top of her, she blinked a few times, before freaking out, "OH MY GOD, W-WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed uncontrollably.

Seto winced; she was incredibly close yet she was yelling so loudly.

"Not so loud, Geez. I fell ok?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, you fell, but, but, we were sitting, and- and now you're on top of me-" She stuttered out, her face burning up with every word she speaks.

"Don't freak out Ali, if you'd just let go of me then I'll get off you" Seto stated, Ali looked at her hands, to see she had grabbed onto his shoulders.

She calmed down for a moment, and thought.

_'This could work, come on out Ali the flirt.' _She thought evilly,

She lifted her head up to his mouth, "Who said I wanted you off me" She said seductively against his lips.

"Well, considering the fact that you were screaming frantically about it like two seconds ago kind of suggests to me that you want me off" Seto replied.

"But if I knew that you planned this, then I wouldn't of cared" She whispered. Grinning at him.

"Bull shit" he said with a glare.

"Well you could of fell the other way" Ali let go of his shoulder and laid relaxed under him.

"Like I chose which way I fall. Anyway, might as well make use of this situation while I can" Seto smirked at Ali's lied out body. She looked into his eyes and tensed up.

"W-What are you going to do?" She asked scared.

"Oh you know, a little bit of this and little bit of that" Seto replied.

"No- I- I- I don't know" She stuttered out.

Seto's small smirk turned into a smile.

"Your so easy to freak out. I'm not going to do anything unless you want me to"

Ali pouted at him, "You're so mean, you like it when I freak out don't you" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You look cute when you're freaked" Seto told her.

Ali huffed and turned over so her stomach was on the carpet, "Well now you won't be able to freak me out if you can't see my face"

"Um, Ali, this is actually worse than before" Seto pointed out.

"Huh? Why?" Aliana asked him

"Think, dogs" Seto told her.

She thought for a moment before screaming and turning around to face him, "You're sick, sick I tell you" She glared at him.

"Your the one who turned around" Seto replied.

"Well, you're the one who thought of that" Ali said disgusted, though laughing in her mind.

"Well what else am I supposed to think when your big butt is laying right under me?" Seto stated.

"Oh, so now my butt is big!" Ali said offended.

"You make it sound as though that's bad?" Seto said.

"It is, and anyway, your- FACE is big" Ali spat back.

"I wasn't mocking it, Geez. Did it occur to you that I like the fact that it's big?" Seto asked.

"No it didn't o- Wait! You were looking at it?" she asked shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Seto asked.

"I-Uh-ah" Her whole expression fell as her cheeks started to burn up.

A smirk appeared on his face once more, "Don't tell me that you've never looked at any part of my body except my face?"

Ali wanted to run away, because her face felt like it was on fire, but Seto was still on top of her, she squeaked as she tried to speak.

"I-I mean, I have- but I-" her voice was caught at her throat.

Seto gave an amused smirk and said, " It's ok, I don't mind. In fact, I'm rather glad that you have been"

Ali's facial expression soon turned shocked, "You are?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He asked.

She started laughing uncontrollably, "What- I- I didn't say anything, hahahaha"

"Man, I must look pathetic" She thought out loud.

"Yeah, but you look cute which means your looking pathetically cute" Seto replied with a slight smirk.

Ali's face turned from a confused frown into a smile, "I guess that's okay then" She chirped.

Seto gave a small laugh. "You can be happy about almost anything can't you?_"_

She grunted, "If it fits my mood," She joked giving a snort.

"Did you just snort?" Seto asked Ali.

She froze, she didn't notice, Ali thought for a moment before replying simply" No"

"So then what was that weird noise that came out of your nose? A sneeze?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, exactly, it was a sneeze" She said quickly

"You have some freaky sneeze then" Seto replied.

_'Is he really that stupid?' _She thought to herself, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It was a joke," Seto stated.

Aliana grunted, "Of course it was," She mocked.

"Do you think I let anyone believe that I'm being stupid?" Seto asked.

"I don't know" Ali teased, "You could just be mentally retarded and have to think real hard about not being stupid"

"Or you could be so stupid to insult a very powerful man" Seto replied bluntly.

Ali didn't know if he was joking or not, her eye twitched, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" She pleaded.

"Hmm, I really need to work on how I say things. That was a joke," Seto stated.

Her breathing didn't slow down from it's quick pace, "It didn't sound like a joke, because- because you really are a rich hot powerful man, and ARGH, you didn't say hot, and now I'm freaking out, and I can't stop talking, oh great, now I look really pathetic and my breathing is heavy and I'm still under you and I am totally embarrassing myself" She said quickly gasping after every word.

"Ali, breath" Seto told her.

She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath in and out, which made her seem to calm down, she sighed in relief, "Thank you" she breathed out.

"Now lets get one thing straight. You do not have to freak out just because I own a company. Act normal ok?" Seto said to Ali, looking her in the eye.

"Normal? What is normal? How can someone like you tell me to act normal? There is a thin line of what normal is, and it's neither you or me, so don't ask me to act normal," She explained, not noticing her cold, blunt voice.

"You don't have to act all defensive. When I say normal, I mean yourself," Seto explained. Ali looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"I didn't mean to act defensive, normal just isn't me, and I can't act myself around you either, because- I was bought up being all defensive around people like you. People who are powerful and wealthy, because the only reason they could be after me was because of either my money, my profit, or a one night stand" Ali explained to him.

Seto starred at her intensely then gave a small smirk. "Well guess what, I'm not looking for any of them" he whispered to her.

A thin blush line appeared over her cheeks "Then what are you after?" she asked softly.

"I'm looking at what I want," Seto said as he looked into Aliana's eyes.

Her face burned up when she realised she couldn't get away this time, she was stuck under him. She looked at him and squeaked out, "You want me?"

"Yes" he lowered his head so that their noses where touching, "All of you"

Aliana gulped as her whole face went pink, she closed her eyes to think of what she could say. The only words that came out of her mouth when she opened her eyes were, "Then I'm yours" a slight smile appeared on her face.

Ali felt Seto's arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her into a hug.

_'He's- hugging me'_ She thought as she slowly placed her arms around him to hug him back. Her face still shocked.

A small smile appeared on Ali's face as Seto's warmth swarmed through her body.

A small jolt of reality snapped through her mind, _'Edmund' _She thought to herself. What if he was right? What if she was falling for Seto Kaiba?

Her whole body went into confusion and she tried so hard not to push Seto off. She didn't know if she could love someone, but everything pointed to it. But after 4days, how can she fall in love?

"No, he lied" Ali reassured herself out loud.

"Who lied" Seto whispered

"I'm not hooked on you am I?" Ali asked Seto.

Seto let go of Ali slightly so that he could look her in the eye. "You're going to have to ask yourself that, not me"

Ali sighed as she looked at Seto and smiled.

_'Why should it be bad if I am hooked?' _She asked herself.

"But as far as I'm concerned, I would love it if you were" Seto said with a slight smile, Ali looked shocked for a moment before smiling and letting a single tears stream down her cheek.

_'If I'm not hooked, I guess I'm in love' _She thought to herself with a big smile on her face.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him and brought him back down to a hug and started to let silent tears fall down her face.

"To think we couldn't stand each other the first time we met" She giggled out.

"I usually can't stand anyone when I first meet them" Seto stated.

"Then why was I different?" She asked, not offended a bit.

There was a moment of silence before Seto answered Ali's question. "I don't know," he said softly.

She laughed, she pulled away her grasp and wiped away the dry tears, "I guess I don't know why I wanted to get to know you more either"

"Oh I know I get into people minds, but it's always for the bad way" Seto explained.

"Yeah, I guess you got into mine because of that, I was thinking how much of an ass you were" she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ah yes, but if I wasn't an ass then maybe we wouldn't be here right now" Seto stated.

"Ah, and then I would have had a normal life," Ali mocked.

"Yes but who wants a normal life?" Seto asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right, and anyway, then I would never have anyone to pick on," Aliana teased with a giggle.

"Ah, a women who is secretly evil. How I've dreamt of this for so long," Seto explained.

"Oh I'm sorry, that Ali doesn't come out until the sun goes down, you'll have to wait" Ali said with a flirtatious voice.

"I guess I'm waiting then. In the mean time, we should do something to keep ourselves busy" Seto insisted.

"What are you thinking of?" Ali asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Seto stated.

"I wouldn't know, I can't read your mind," Ali admitted to her flaw.

"Then start learning, I want you to interpret my dreams by next week" he said in a serious tone.

"WHAT!" Ali screamed, "If you think I'm going to let you order me around like that you're wrong, when you can read my mind, I'll learn to read yours" She explained

"No way, your a female. Who knows what lurks in the depths of your mind" he bit back. "I'm afraid I'll be lost in their forever"

"OH, and you're minds a lot better, all you have crammed in there are images and dreams of me naked in BED" She told him, "I'm sorry, but those whose mind is so full of porn shouldn't be letting anyone try to read it" she spat back

There was a minute silence until Seto let out a roar of laughter.

"I can't believe we're talking this seriously," he laughed.

"Oh, so you admit it's true" She eyed him up.

"What? That I dream of you naked? No, half? Yes, but not fully" Seto corrected her.

"HALF, what do you mean half?" She covered herself up with her hands, even though she still had clothes on.

"Oh you know, those skimpy little underwear you see in the shops" Seto smirked slightly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF UNDERWEAR I WEAR" She screamed, but stopped for a moment, "OH GOD, I JUST TOLD YOU"

Seto laughed again.

"Next you'll know that I can just fit into a B cup-" Her eyes widened, "oh no, please don't tell me I said that out loud" She chocked.

"There's nothing wrong with a B cup" Seto explained.

"Yes I know, but you shouldn't know that!" Ali explained with a squeak.

"Why not, I was going to find out sooner or later" Seto smirked, Ali chocked on her own saliva.

"W-what? Why do you think that?" She turned away quickly.

"You don't think we're going to just kiss and hug all the time do you?" Set asked.

Ali facial expression turned shock and she backed away, "W-What else is there?" She asked, she wasn't stupid; she knew there was so much more, she just never thought Seto would be thinking of them.

"Oh you know, I know you do" Seto said, eyeing her movements. She turned around fully and shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She insisted.

"Ok then, but when the day comes when you want to explore that part don't expect me to know what you're talking about"

Ali turned around and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" he asked in an amused voice.

She started pouting and making puppy noises, "Puppy needs love" She said with her puppy dog's eyes and pout.

"So you'll admit that you know what I'm talking about?" He asked her.

She pout turned into a frown while she nodded and then turned back into a pout after she finished nodding.

"Good puppy" Seto said in an amused tone.

Ali smiled, "Guess what puppy needs right now"

"What?" Seto asked.

"To have a good owner who treats her with his soft touch" Ali smirked in an amused way.

"Is this soft enough" Seto asked as he caressed Ali's cheek with his hand.

"Perfect" Ali whispered in a daze.

Seto's lips hovered an inch in front of Ali's as he continued to stroke her cheek

"Puppy like" Ali mumbled pushing her cheek closer to Seto's hand.

Moving his hand to the back of her head, Seto gently pulled Ali closer so that the gap between their lips was filled.


	16. I Will Sacrifice You If I Have To

Aliana looked at the plate of food on the table in front of her, she picked up her fork and poked through her food.

"You don't like it?" Lance asked, her date for that night.

"No, it's not like that, I'm just not that hungry" She replied softly.

"Oh well, how about we go somewhere else?" He asked, she shook her head.

"It's alright, I'm not really up to anything" Ali explained, lance nodded several times.

"Well how about we play a game?" Lance asked pushing his chair closer to the table.

Ali looked at him before asking, "A game? What kind of game?"

"A question game, to get to know each other" Lance suggested, smiling his teeth at Ali. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok, well first question" Lance took a minute to think of it, "You don't want to be here do you?" He asked.

Shock took over Ali as she looked into his hazel eyes, wishing that she could see Seto's eyes instead.

Her job pushed her back in reality when she knew she had to lie, She smiled and replied, "Well if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be"

Lance smiled his teeth at her again, making butterflies appear in Ali's stomach. She shook the confusion from her mind and asked her question, "Why did you want to go out with me tonight?"

Lance was taken by surprise by Aliana's question, but thought for a moment before answering, " I really don't know, I think I just needed a girl who doesn't try to be something she's not"

Ali smiled.

_' I guess that was the correct answer' _She thought with a smile bearing her teeth.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Lance asked her, her throat became clogged.

It was part of the job to be available, but she couldn't lie like that, could she? She never thought she had to tell them. She thought it was obvious. But he must be looking to be more than friends with her.

"Um, right now, no" She answered gulping.

"Really?" He sounded interested, he thought for a moment before leaning over the table to cup her chin, "Then you must be really popular with the men" he replied. Caressing her lips with his thumb.

She pulled her face away from his grasp, "No not really, most guys don't even notice me," She sighed out.

"No way, you're kidding, a cute little package like you" Lance laughed cockily.

"No I'm not kidding, I'm totally serious, and it's only recently when people started realizing I was alive" Ali replied grimly.

"That can't be true, why only recently?" Lance asked like he didn't know.

"Please don't act like your dumb, the only reason people notice me is because I went on a date with Seto Kaiba" Ali said coldly.

"No, I didn't know that, Aliana. You don't think I'm here because you went out with Seto Kaiba, I'm here because I want you," He answered.

"How could you possibly want me, you don't even know me" Ali replied with a frown.

"That's why we were playing that game, I wanted to get to know you," He explained.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, every since that day, I've been so popular, its only because people found out I survived a night with Seto Kaiba," She sighed out.

"Well how about we stop talking about Seto Kaiba, because that's not why I wanted to go out with you" Lance explained.

"You know lance, you're the first person I've gone out with who hasn't been a total dick" Ali told him, Lance smiled at her, his hazel eyes looking into her sky blue eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you" He replied in a sexy voice.

_' I don't want to give up this, not this job. I have fun, and I get the right amount of money, $250 dollars a date, and when I don't have a date, I get that weekly, why should I give up that because Seto doesn't want me dating other men, it's not even officially a date. I think' _Ali thought to herself walking into her apartment.

Lance had kissing her cheek good night and asked if he could see her again, have another date with her.

She couldn't quit now, she was happy. Once in her life, the job she had was making her happy, and she met Seto through the dating service, so it can't be that bad.

Ali pressed her messages.

_" 2 messages received"_ The thing spoke.

"Wow fluffy, I'm soo popular, I haven't been home for what? 8 hours, and only 2 messages" Aliana sighed and opened her fridge.

_"Message one"  
"Hey Aliana, if you get this then I guess you're back from you're date, well how'd it go, give me details. And don't be a bitch and not call him back if you got his number, well ring me, Bella"_ Ali sighed and looked down on her arm, his number written on it.

"How does Bella always know?" She asked Fluffy, she meowed and jumped onto the counter.

"I guess your right, she's a physic" Ali nodded.

_"Message 2"  
"Hey, it's Edmund, I did come to the door, but I guess you're either not there, or not talking to me, and by the looks of you not answering. That's a sure thing, I hope you can forgive me; I don't want you to hate me. No matter what, we're still friends, well. I'll talk to you later-"_

"Edmund" Ali sighed, sitting on the couch with bottled water, "I should talk to him shouldn't I, it has been a week since the incident" Ali said looking at Fluffy who hissed at her, "Hey, I'm not going soft, he's just been my friend for so long, who cares if he's in…. love with…me." Ali gulped, remembering when her friends confessed his feelings for her.

Fluffy meowed as she saw Ali's eyes start to swell up with tears, "I rejected him, he should hate me, but he doesn't. He should be furious; it should be me ringing him. Not him ringing me, this isn't right. He's…I mean…. he deserves better, much better" Ali admitted letting tears stream down her face.

Fluffy meowed, pushing up against Ali's leg, "I'm sorry fluffy" Ali smiled faintly as she wiped her tears away.

Fluffy meowed once more jumping onto Ali's lap, "What? How can that cheer me up?" Ali asked, her cat nudged up against Ali's neck and Aliana sighed, "I guess you're right, I have to do it"

Fluffy jumped off Ali's lap and pressed on the remote, the television turned on and Ali sighed as she got up, "T.V hog" She said bluntly.

Ali brushed her hair down with her hands and wiped away the dry tears she had missed, " Ok, I'm ready" She opened her apartment door and turned back, "I'll be back soon, so don't get comfy on that couch, I will be stealing the remote back" Ali explained, her cat meowed annoyed and changed the channel.

"Yeah, well, Meow back to you" Ali teased closing the door.

She walked across the hall to Edmunds room and gulped.

_'I can do this' _She thought to herself. She calmed herself down and sighed deeply, _'But I have to'_

She knocked on the door once when she felt like her heart had stopped beating, she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and it slowly opened to see Edmund with his jet black hair wet and with dark jeans and a navy long sleeved shirt on, his facial expression turned shocked.

"Hey" She squeaked out, he looked at her for moment before pulling her into an embrace, her heart stopped beating for a moment as she felt his warm touch caress her cold body.

"I thought you hated me, please don't go away again," He pleaded holding her tight, silent tears streamed down her face, she tried her best not to let any go on his shirt.

She hiccupped before she spoke, "I never left"

His expression went blank for a moment before he left a tear shed. "I'm sorry I did that, I didn't mean to be that harsh, just watching you with another man, it hurts me, and to think. You're quitting you're job for him, and what is he doing for you?" He asked to himself.

Ali looked up at him shocked, "huh?"

"Well look how many things you've sacrificed, you're privacy, you're sacrificing you're job. How will you survive, no, how will fluffy and you survive without you're job? You won't be able to find another job instantly, these things take time, and you have to pay for rent, with what? You'll lose your apartment because he doesn't want you to have you're job, you're sacrificing so much to be with him, but he hasn't sacrificed anything for you" Edmund explained, reality kicked in with Ali and she was scared.

Where will she live without rent money, what will happen to fluffy, she can't possible live with Bella, because Bella is now with Brody, and she can't live with Seto because they can't exactly take that big of a step.

What had Seto sacrificed? Nothing.

Aliana had stopped hanging out with her friends because she was with Seto most of the time, and she couldn't quit her job, not now, she had to think of Fluffy, of her home. She couldn't quit, even if it meant not being with Seto.

"He…has sacrificed…nothing," She stuttered out, breathing heavily.

"Do you really think he would quit his job if you said you didn't like all the late hours?" He asked her, he could see that reality was hurting her. She was happy anymore, but confused and hurt.

"No" She sobbed out, tears swelling in her eyes, "His work is too important"

"Yes, so why should you quit?" He asked another question.

"I shouldn't," She whimpered.

"Ali, I'm not making you do anything, but-" Edmund couldn't say another word; Ali had pushed him off and was running downstairs.

She ignored Edmund when he was calling her name; she ran outside and got into the taxi parked on the other side of the road.

She wiped away the tears streaming down her face as she knocked on the door, sobbing.

The door opened to reveal a Butler.

"Oh, hi" She sobbed, "Is, Mr. Kaiba there?" She asked wiping away the tears that were escaping her eyes.

"Oh yes, in his study, up those stairs and second on the right" he said showing her with his hands movements. She nodded and walked slowly up the stairs, trying to stop the tears. She goes to the door and wiped away the dry tears.

_'I can do this, its easy, he'll understand' _She knocked on the do, 'and if he doesn't, well then, I'm doomed'

"Come in" She heard him yell through the door.

Ali walked in to see him sitting at his desk, it took him a moment before looking up and seeing Ali standing there with red eyes, "Hi" She said softly.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he starred at her.

She waited for a moment before nodding and replying, "Yeah, I have been"

Seto gave a soft sigh and stood up. "What's the matter?" he asked her, sounding only half concerned.

She stood there and look up at him with tearful eyes, "I'm going to lose my apartment, I won't be able to keep Fluffy, I'll have to go live with my parents again" She explained,

A shocked look crossed his face for a split second before it because focused and serious.

She hiccupped before continuing" And they'll make me get rid of Fluffy, and then, stop seeing Bella. And, I won't be able to do anything anymore, because I'll be their baby again. I don't- the reason why I got out of there, was so I didn't have to be there baby".

"Wait, who are _'they'_?" He asked, she looked at him like it was obvious.

"My family, my father, mother, aunties. They dress me up and make me look like a fool, I can't do that. I can't go back. I won't go back, nothing in the world will make me go back, I won't be their puppet anymore; I won't get rid of Fluffy. I won't," She said shaking her head numerous times in the sentence

"Then don't. What's stopping you from taking your cat and telling them to shove their idea's and visualizations up their asses?" Seto asked, determined to know what's wrong with Ali.

She looked in his eyes and waited for a moment, not sure to say her answer, She finally got the confidence and gulped out, "You"

"How am I stopping you?" Seto asked.

Ali moved back an inch and her gaze shifted to the floor carpet, "You're not stopping me, you're making me" She explained, "I- I can't quit my job" She added softly

"WHAT" he yelled. "Why not?"

Ali cringed from his voice, but looked at him with frightened eyes, "Because I can't live without a job" She answered just above a whisper.

"Then find another job, it's not that hard to do," he said through gritted teeth.

"Would you quit you're job if I asked you to?" She asked bluntly.

"Please think about what your saying. It's taken me years to take it over, why would I just give it up?" Seto asked her.

"What if I said I hated the fact that you were always at work? You went there early and came back late, what if I said I hated that? And I wanted you to quit, because I wouldn't be with you if you didn't" She said in a loud voice.

"Then just say so. If I wanted to have a day off then I am entitled to it, I am the CEO. I can have a day off when ever I wanted to, I just choose to work" Seto explained.

"Because, then you would still be working, you wouldn't quit for me, and I'm not going to quit for you," She explained to him.

"I understand where your coming from but my job doesn't involved dating a whole bunch of women. If it did, would you like it if I kept that job?" Seto asked.

Ali ran her hands through her hair, "But that's not what's going on here, it's me. It's about me, I'm the one with the job, and I can't just quit because my boyfriend wants me to, I can't lose everything I ever worked for, because you can't bare seeing me with other guys!" She argued in an angry tone.

"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT? Are you saying that I shouldn't care what you do? That I should just sit back and say, _'Have a nice date?'_ What if one of the guys isn't what they seem to be? What if they rape you? You're going on those dates looking as though you're single, not as though you're already with someone" He yelled at Ali.

Ali blew a circuit, "FINE, you know what, FINE. I'll live on the streets, I'll get rid of Fluffy, I'll even stop being friends with Edmund, is that want you want. If that makes you happy, THEN I'LL DO IT" She screamed at him.

"QUITTING YOUR JOB DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING. IF LIVING YOUR LIFE FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS WITHOUT HAVING A JOB FREAKS YOU OUT SO MUCH THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A JOB AT KAIBA CORP" He yelled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU SACRIFICING IN THIS RELATIONSHIP?" She screamed at him, her hands clenched.

"What?" He asked Ali.

She closed her eyes for a moment breathing until opening them and answering with a shaky voice, "What… are you sacrificing… in this relationship?"

"My reputation for starters" He explained.

Ali looked at him shocked, "Is that right? So if you were caught with me, it'll be bad publicity?" She asked coldly.

"Look, I have a big reputation to live up to. If people start thinking that I've gone soft then they won't take me seriously which could lead to some downfall in business deals" Seto explained.

"No!" She took a step closer to him "You look here, I lost the privacy of my home because of you, I neglected my friends feelings because I liked you instead, and now, I have to quit the job that took so long to look for, the job that made me and you meet each other, the job that made me find Bella, my best friend, and the job that I can easily get money from doing nothing." She told him with a bit of force behind her voice, "So please don't make me quit my job" She added in a soft voice.

"You don't want to get rid of your job because it's easy and you don't have to do anything?" Seto asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

Shock overcame her and she freaked, "No! I mean. Yes. But-" She took a deep breath and looked at him, "I can't do it, I can't quit the job I've been doing for so long" She replied.

"So your afraid of change then?" He asked.

Ali took a moment before closing her eyes; "I don't want to quit my job when you've done nothing for this relationship. I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO RUIN YOUR REPUTATION FOR ME" Aliana raised her voice at Seto.

"YOU STILL DON'T GET IT. HOW IS IT FAIR THAT YOU WANT TO OUT WITH ME BUT YOUR STILL HAPPY TO PRANCE AROUND WITH OTHER GUYS" He yelled at her.

"I DO NOT PRNACE AROUND WITH OTHER GUYS, ALL I DO IS MEET WITH EAT, EAT WITH THEM, AND LEAVE. It's not officially a date if you think about it" Ali screamed at him, but lowered her voice for the last sentence.

"BUT YOUR STILL WORKING FOR A DATING SERVICE" Seto yelled. Obviosly angry at Ali having a second thought about this.

"SO WHAT?" She screamed at him, anger rose in her system, she couldn't take this, "IF I HAVE TO QUIT MY JOB, THEN I THINK YOU SHOULD QUIT YOURS"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE TO GET THIS FAR? I'VE WORKED TOO HARD AND TOO LONG TO JUST THROW IT AWAY FOR SOME GIRL"

A circuit blew in Ali's mind, "SOME GIRL, AM I JUST SOME GIRL TO YOU?" She moved closer to him so they were about a meter away from each other, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE SACRIFICED JUST TO BE WITH YOU, AND NOW. ALL YOU CAN ADDRESS ME BY IS _'SOME GIRL'_. YO- YOU'RE OVERPROTECTIVE, SPOILT, AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF. SO DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND I'M THINKING ABOUT QUITING MY JOB FOR YOU" She screamed her lungs out at him,

"AND DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE SACRAFICED JUST TO GET WHERE I AM? ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT I'VE DONE TOO MUCH TO GIVE IT UP BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'VE GIVEN UP SOOO MUCH TO BE HERE" Seto yelled, not even caring as he saw tears stream down her cheeks.

Ali cringed at his voice, hurting inside. She wiping away the tears escaping from her eyes, "Why are you being like this? Why do you care so much about making me quit my job, it's my choice, not yours" She whispered out.

"Because" Seto mumbled out, Ali moved closer so that they were about foot apart.

"Because is not an answer" She murmured.

Seto clenched his fists. He knew exactly why he wanted her to quit but he was determined not to admit it.

Ali grabbed onto his arm softly and rested her head on his chest, "Please Seto, I can't understand why you're getting so upset if you won't tell me"

She waited patiently for her to tell her what's wrong. Ali was about to give up when Seto finally managed to say something.

"If you keep going out on this dates with other men, then what's the proof that you're mine?" He asked, looking back at her.

"I…don't know," She answered.

Silence took over for a while, before Ali broke it.

"Seto?" She looked up at him, "If I was a bird, would you let me free? Or would you keep me in that cage, because you wanted me?" She asked him.

"What?" he asked her in shock.

"You liked this bird, and… you knew if you opened the cage, it would fly away. Would you let it? Or would you keep it crammed in that cage? Because you wouldn't bare if it didn't come back," She explained.

Seto stared at her for a while before pushing her away from him and turning around.

"Seto! Please don't turn your back on me," She pleaded walking closer to him, ignoring that fact that he pushed her away.

"Don't you get it? I'm letting you go" Seto said with gritted teeth.

Ali looked at him shocked.

_'It can't be true? Is he really letting me go? This is what I wanted right? So why am I hurting so much?' _Ali asked in her mind, tears building up behind her eyes.


	17. A Fight Never Lasts Forever

Ali looked at his back and let a tear stream down her cheek, "What?" She asked softly

Her heart hurting from his comment before. She didn't want to lose him. If she had a choice, she would sacrifice everything to be with him, but that wasn't the case.

"It's obvious that we can't work things out so you might as well go" Seto sighed out.

Ali looked at him, shock taking over her, "That's it. You're just going to turn away and make me go?" She asked, letting the tears escape her stinging eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? First you're telling me to let you go and now your getting sad that I am" Seto yelled at her, not even facing Ali.

"You're just running away" She argued, "I never wanted you to let go of me, I just wanted you to let go of your stupid grudge against my work" She spat.

Seto spun around to face her, his face full of anger.

"HOW" he demanded. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OVER IT? JUST SIT BACK AND ACCEPT THAT YOU'RE TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY BY GOING OUT WITH OTHER GUYS? WELL I CAN'T OK?"

She bit her lip, scared of his reaction. But this wasn't ok. And she wasn't going to stop because he was yelling again, "OK? NO IT'S NOT OK. BECAUSE IT WOULD BE OK IF YOU REALLY WANTED THIS RELATIONSHIP." She screamed at him, her eyes closed shut, "B-BECAUSE YOU WOULD OF GIVEN IT A CHANCE, LIKE I GAVE YOU ONE. NOT LIKE ANYONE ELSE IN THIS CITY WOULD" She added angrily.

Seto stared at her in shock, unable to fathom what she had just said.

"A-AND IF YOU REALLY WANTED THIS RELATIONSHIP-" She screamed, her eyes still shut tightly, "- y-you wouldn't care if you went to the whole city. And told them you're going s- soft" She mumbled softly. Opening her eyes slowly to see his reaction.

"WHAT KIND OF REQUEST IS THAT?" He yelled at her.

"IT'S MY REQUEST" She retaliated, "either that, or tell the whole world about us" She murmured looking into his eyes.

"How bout letting them figure it out for themselves?" Seto insisted.

She looked at the ground and let a single tear drop on the carpeted floor, "That is, if there is any of us left to figure out" She explained in a whisper.

"You're not making any sense," Seto explained.

Ali cringed before she answered, "I'm not quitting my job"

"Then I'm not telling the world I'm going soft," Seto explained.

Ali looked at him, shocking of his comment, "You would tell the world you're going soft if I quit my job?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly that but I would give us a chance" Seto said.

Ali was thrown back by his comment, but starred at him, "I will sacrifice my job, if you sacrifice you're pride" She negotiated.

He starred at her for a while before he answered. "What about telling a girls magazine that I was now taken?"

Ali looked at him, not knowing if he was joking of serious, "You would do that?" Ali thought for a moment before smirking, "Oh I meant, something that was soo not you, that you're pride would never return to you"

"What's more desperate that doing an interview to a girls magazine? Seriously" Seto asked.

Ali smirked and turned her back on him, "what's worse than doing an interview to a girls magazine and telling them you've gone softer than a pillow" she mumbled with her smirk still visible.

"No" Seto said simply.

"What? I could of said on live television, but I didn't." Ali said with a grunt.

"Saying that I have girlfriend is where I draw the line," Seto told Ali as she turned to look at him.

"And then I have to quit my job?" She asked

"Yes which will give us a chance" Seto explained.

"And if I don't?" She asked cringing already.

"I ain't doing the interview," Seto told Ali, who smiled.

"You'd really do that for me?" She asked with a smile, like the fight never happened.

"I've already asked to do an interview by a girl magazine before so I'll just ring them back" Seto explained.

Ali looked at him shocked, "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I refused to do any sort of interview when they first asked but if I ring them back and tell them that I've got a girlfriend, they're going to have a field day" He said to her, with a faint smile.

"No- no, you don't have to do that, I didn't actually mean you had to do anything, I was just joking. If you don't want to do it, you don't have to, really" Ali assured him, almost a foot away from him.

"Really? Because you know, if I did tell them then they would want a photo shoot of us together and looking like a happy couple" Seto said with a smirk.

Ali literally jumped back, "No- no, I-I I'm not very photogenic, I absolutely hate photo's. And that means that everyone will know we're together." She explained in a freak out.

"But isn't that what you wanted?" Seto asked her.

"It is, but I mean- I'm not meant for magazines, maybe a magazine called _"what's gone wrong"_ or something, but not for a magazine with big shots in it" Ali gulped even imagining it.

"What's gone wrong? Do you really think that I'd date a girl who's _'gone wrong'_?" Seto asked, curiously.

Ali looked at him and smiled, "No" She said softly, "But really? These girls are going to be expecting a pretty, skinny model girl, not someone like me," Ali sighed out.

"Then they can get over it. It's a nice change to stick figure girls," Seto said as he looked into Ali's eyes.

"I'm not going to have to dress up for it do I?" She asked moving closer to him, interested in these things.

He shrugged, giving the impression that he didn't care. "If you did then I doubt that they would put you in something horrible"

"I'm sorry," She mumbled.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Why? I-I yelled at you, and said all those horrible things" She said looking at him in the eyes, "That's why I'm sorry"

"Do you stand by what you said?" Seto asked.

Ali thought for a moment, not understanding what he meant. Until her eyes widened and she nodded, " Of course I do."

"Then you shouldn't be sorry" Seto told her.

"But I am, and I can't forgive myself for what I did, I overreacted, I didn't mean to get out of control. I-I don't want to get off easily. Don't be so nice because I'm your girlfriend, if anyone else did that, you'd punish them would you?" She asked, nervously.

"Fine, your punishment is quitting your job" Seto said with a boring tone.

"But I would've quit my job even if you didn't punish me" Ali said with a pout. She didn't understand why she wanted him to punish her. But she wanted herself to be punished so it never happened again.

"So you finally understand why I want you to quit?" Seto asked.

"Yes, I finally understand why you got so worked up about it, you're head over heels for me" She laughed patting him on the shoulder.

"You wish" Seto said through gritted teeth,

"Oh, I do, but I guess it's expected, like how knew you had such a weak spot for girls who can kick your ass in arguments" Ali teased.

"No, I hate that. I just like a person who can stick up for themselves" Seto explained dully.

"Oh, so you like that kind of me. You want to kiss me, you want to hug me, you want to do things in your bed with me, that you imagine in your mind" Ali said in a song tone.

"And she's only figured this out now" he mumbled to himself.

Ali's eyes shot wide open, "W- what did you say?" She asked stuttering.

Seto smirked and lent down towards her. "You've only just figured what I want to do?"

Ali did the first thing that came to her mind, she started laughing, letting her legs slowly move away from Seto.

The smirk remained on Seto's face as he slowly started to walk towards Ali.

She fastened her pace, only to hit a wall; she cursed silently and looked up at Seto.

A possessive look had filled his eyes as he took all of her in, taking care at looking in certain places.

"No, come on Seto, I've done playing." Ali said, unconsciously covering herself up.

"Too bad, I've figured out your punishment" Seto said with a smirk.

"What- what is it?" She asked unintentionally

"I'm not telling you. That'll spoil all my fun," he told her.

"Well. Just stop looking at me like that" Ali said, still covering herself up.

"Why?" he asked softly as he lent down towards her. "Aren't I allowed to long for my girlfriend?" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer.

"B-but you're undressing my with you're eyes" Aliana said in a daze.

"Unfortunately yes, I would much rather undress you with my own hands" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

She stood there, unable to move, and unable to breath normally, "What- is my punishment?" She asked again, in an out of breath voice.

Seto simply smirked, bent down and kissed her.

Aliana let her arms rest around Seto's neck relaxing into the kiss. She was so consumed by the kiss that she didn't feel Seto's hands slowly moving up her shirt and rubbing her back.

Ali's eyes were shut, hoping that Seto's were the same.

_'Oh my, this feels nice, I'm out of breath, unable to move and head over heels for Seto, what else could happen' _She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Seto pulled out of their kiss, leaving Ali's mind screaming at him_. 'NOOOOO, DAMN YOU'_. Before she could make any protest, Seto start to kiss down her neck softly.

"Se-to, You're making me blush" She puffed out. Still out of breath from his touch.

"Good" he whispered through the kisses.

Ali moaned unconsciously as he hit her soft spot. She stopped thinking for a moment, enjoying the pleasure she was getting.

Suddenly her eyes widened, realizing what was happening, she not only started to freak out, and she gasped in horror.

"Let me guess, you figured out what we were doing right?" Seto asked, stopping what he was doing.

She looked at him, "Am I that predictable?" She asked.

"No, but your gasp of horror kind of told it all" Seto sighed out.

Ali pulled herself away from him and sighed, "I don't mean to do it, and I just get scared all of a sudden. And when I'm not, I'm caught in the moment" She explained in a soft voice.

"Maybe you should stick to being in the moment. It's more fun that way" Seto stood up fully.

"Yeah, but for now, I guess it'll always be like this" Ali murmured.

"You know, nothing bad is going to happen if you just relaxed" Seto explained, caressing her cheek.

Ali pushed his hand away and looked at him, "Relax, is not a word in my vocabulary." She explained to him.

"And may I ask why?" Seto asked.

"Yes" Ali said simply, being a smart ass.

There was a slight pause before Seto asked _'Why?'_ again but in a more serious tone.  
"Oh, well when you have a family like mine. Lazy. They usually get someone to do everything for them i.e. me, and ever since I moved out, I still have to clean, everything. And then take care of fluffy, I have no time to relax" Ali explained.

Seto raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that answer" He said.

"Well, what answer were you expecting?" She asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines that you've been abused or something, not you being tired from doing all the cooking and cleaning and other stuff" Seto explained.

Ali looked at him for a moment before turning her head away, "Why? Who would want to abuse someone like me?" She asked.

"I don't know, some guys can get pretty desperate and do any one" Seto shrugged.

Ali eyes him up with a smirk, "Are you one of them?" she asked.

Seto returned her smirk as he replied, "I might want to do you, but I'm not desperate enough to rape you", he added on "My brain isn't ruled by my dick, unlike some guys"

"You want to do me?" She asked in surprise, with her smirk still intact.

"Pfft, no. What do you think I am, a normal hot blooded teenager?" He asked with sarcasm in his voice.

Ali grinned and shook her head, "No. You're just a weird perverted man," She giggled to herself.

"Who never in his life would touch a lady in a way that she wouldn't want him to, but that doesn't stop me thinking about it." He grinned at her.

She laughed at him and sighed, "You're such a dag you know that"

"You have a lot of guts calling me a dag," Seto explained.

Ali looked at him for a moment before smirking, "Why? What can a dag like you do to me?" She asked in a mocking voice.

"Oh I can do a lot of things. If I am a dag, then I am a very powerful dag" Seto said to her.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH... ATTACK OF THE DAGS" Ali screamed.

"What?" Seto asked her.

"If you're a powerful dag, then aren't you going to get other dags to attack me?" She asked like it was obviously his plan.

Unable to believe what she was saying to him, Seto just starred at Ali.

Ali stopped, looking at Seto's face and sighed, "I just made myself look like an idiot didn't I?" She asked.

He nodded at her then answered with a simple "yes"

Ali nodded about several time, "That's what I thought," She sighed out

"Where do you get these insane idea's from?

"Isn't a mind such a interesting thing?" She grinned at him.

"Yes, if the mind your looking at is very intelligent but if your looking into an idiots mind, it might be very boring" Seto explained.

"Yes, you sometimes bore me" She teased

Instead of answering, Seto just glared at Ali

Ali grinned at him before answering in an innocent tone, "I'm joking".

"Oh you better be" Seto implied. 

Ali grinned before prancing around the other side of the desk and smiling, "Come on lighten up, and if I wasn't joking, what's the harm in that" She mocked.

"Oh you don't want to know what the harm would of been, especially the harm I would of inflicted on you" Seto said.

Ali looked at him frightened, "Ok, before you think of anything. Look at that" She pointed to the wall behind him, "Oh my god. What is that?" She asked. Peering closely at whatever it was.

"I'm not falling for that," Seto told Ali.

Ali looked at him for a moment before looking back at the wall, "Falling for what? I'm serious. I have no idea what that is" She kept pointing to the spot behind him.

"Someone like you might fall for that trick but not me" Seto explained.

Ali looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes, "What trick, I'm totally serious, there is something right behind you. If you die, do not haunt me, because I warned you"

"Ah huh" Seto said bored.

"Oh, you suck, that's it, I'll just run" She complained running to the door.

Before Ali could get very far, Seto had grabbed her shoulder, making her stop dead in her tracks.

She cursed silently to herself, "I forgot I was a slow running," She mumbled.

Seto slung his arm around her shoulder and leaned in towards her ear.

"You also forgot that I have fast reflexes," he whispered.

"Yes that as well," she shivered from his voice.

Suddenly, Ali felt Seto lightly bite the edge of her ear.

"Ah" Ali pushed his face away from hers lightly, "I am not your dinner," she added.

He sighed and removed his arm off her. Seto walked past his desk and sat down on his king size bed.

Ali followed him and sat in front of him on the ground, cross-legged, looking up at him with her innocent face, she finally broke the silence between them "Seto?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" She asked in her innocent voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked Ali

"Is it me?" She asked him looking down at his feet.

"No" he told her in an exhausted sounding voice.

Ali thought for a moment and got an idea. She got into a kneeling position and caressed his legs, "I'll going to help you relax," She said, with blush lines over her cheeks.

_'This might be the most embarrassing thing I could ever do, but if it makes Seto happy, then I don't care' _She thought to herself biting her bottom lip.

Ali felt Seto shudder under her fingers.

Ali leaned up and went to Seto's ear, unintentionally having her hands right next to his crouch, "Just relax now, I'm in charge now" She breathed in his ear.

"Really? Normally the only person I trust in change is me but I'll let it slide this time" he smirked.

"Ok, as much as I like to joke, I'm freaking out here right now. But I'm not stopping" Ali stated in an out of breath voice. Her heart pounding as she thought of her next move.

"You don't have to do this you know" Seto told her.

Ali nodded, "I know," She said, "But I want to" She added in a sexy voice, licking his ear.

"Since when did you get so confident about this stuff?" he teased her.

"Confident? I'm not. But if it's makes you feel better, I'll do it" she explained. Bringing her lips to his neck.

"As much as I'm really enjoying this, I don't want you to push yourself and do things you don't want to do. I know people hate me but I don't want someone hating me cause I sexually assaulted them," Seto told her.

Ali smiled against his skin, "You're not forcing me, I know how much you want me to do this, and for you, I'd do anything" She said as she kisses around his neck.

"Even if I asked you to dress up as my secretary and lay on my bed looking all scared?" Seto asked interested in this topic.

She smiled and looked up at him, "I guess so" She said to him, her sky blue eyes, steadying themselves on his lips.

He smirked and traced her lips softly with his thumb. "Maybe another time" he whispered as he pulled her into a tender kiss.

Ali stood up in the kiss and sat on Seto, her legs either side of his thighs.

Aliana smiled to herself when she felt Seto's strong hands run down her face towards her shoulders, then towards her waist and eventually her thighs.

This time she was wide-awake, and she knew what was happening, but she wasn't freaked out. She was more turned on than scared.

Once again, Seto had started running his hands up Ali's shirt. She gave a quick gasp as she felt his hands against her bare skin.

She placed her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss when she felt his tongue run against hers.

Ali moaned unintentionally as Seto's tongue started to play with hers.


	18. Why Do You Love Me?

Ali laid down on her bed, brushing her hair with her fingers, the feel of it so soothing. She was confused with everything, Seto was so much different than she had expected.

She sighed out, realizing it hadn't been that far back where she wanted to lose him for her job.

_'I could never do that, I have no idea what came over me' _Aliana thought to herself.

She sat up and looked over at the time. It had been 2days since she had seen Seto, but she knew he was busy, so she didn't want to disturb him. She guessed the only she could do was have some days alone.

She hadn't been alone for a long time, she always seemed to see him somewhere. It had been 3weeks since they started going out, and all she could think about was telling him how she felt.

Ali was scared, she had no idea what was happening to her feelings, and her emotions were everywhere. She would nearly collapse from loss of breath when he spoke to her, his smile would melt her. And his touch would make her want more of him.

Fluffy meowed as she jumped onto the bed.

"Fluffy, I'm scared, what happens if I tell him my feelings, and then he doesn't feel the same way back, or maybe I'll say something stupid before telling him my feelings and he'll think I'm a freak and not want to hear my feelings" Ali explained, watching her hands shake from the stress she was feeling.

Fluffy meowed and rubbed up against Aliana's hands, making Ali laugh.

"I know, but stressing out is the only thing I can do" Ali explained, "But what if me loving him causes him to die. Wait, how is my love supposed to kill him? What am I going to do, suffocate him with my love?" she added the last sentence with a scared tone.

Fluffy didn't meow this time, she just laid on Ali's lap, "So, you're not going to listen to me either anymore?" She asked a bit disappointed

Fluffy meowed, which in Ali's opinion, sounded a bit sarcastic.

"Well, if you're not going to listen to me, don't lay on my lap, you're not worthy to lay on my lap, if you listen to me, then you can. If you don't. Get off" Ali said glaring at Fluffy.

Fluffy gave a little sulking noise and laid her head down. It was obvious that Ali had won

Ali giggled and grinned at no one unparticular, "I love it when I win".

_'Now only if I could win with Seto, then everything will be perfect'_ she thought to herself.

"Fluffy, do you think he feels the same way back" Ali asked her feline friend.

Fluffy gave a small shrug.

"Yeah why did I even ask you? Your a cat" Ali said glaring at the back of Fluffy's head.

_' How can I fall in love with someone over 3 weeks' _She thought to herself, lying herself down on her bed, _'But then again, some people can fall in love at first sight'_.

"I guess it wouldn't be fair if I just stop talking to him for a while and avoid him" Ali explained to herself. Nodding every few seconds.

_'Then he'll think I'm mad at him'_ She thought, _'But it's totally the opposite. Damn these vile feelings of mine. Never in my life have I thought that I would fall in love, and with none other than Seto Kaiba' _

'He's such a nice bastard' Ali thought, patting Fluffy, who was asleep on her lap. 

Moments of peace soon turned to none as the doorbell rang; Ali looked up from her lap and pushed Fluffy lightly off her. She stood up and stretched before walking to her door, which rang again after moments, She sighed as she looked through the door piece, Edmund stood there impatiently. She slowly unlocked the door and opened it, to reveal Edmund with a black long sleeve shirt on and dark jeans. Aliana was wearing a pink halter neck shirt and jeans. That she usually never wore. But because she thought she had a day off, she was going to walk around the apartment with them on.

"Hey" She said as her jet black hair fell into her face.

Edmund starred at her for a bit before saying "oh, hey"

"What?" She asked, realizing he was starring at her, "I know it's not everyday you see me wearing jeans. But you really don't need to be starring at me"

"Uh yeah" he said as he started shifting nervously.

"Oh" She stepped aside and gestured him inside, "No point on coming all the way over here and having to stand outside" She said in a joking way, making her giggle.

"Yeah" he replied his a nervous laugh

He walked past her and into her apartment. Aliana closed the door and turned around confused, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" He mumbled out.

She walked over to him and looked at him with a stern face, "It has to be something, you're all nervous and all weird. What's wrong?" She asked in a bit of a more serious voice.

"It's nothing Ali, seriously" He replied.

Her expression turned into a smile, "Ok, I know you wouldn't lie to me" She explained.

Edmund starred at her with disbelief for a second then smiled.

"So, was there any reason you came over? Or did you just want to hang out?" She asked, leaving the smile on her face.

"Ali?" He asked, he quickly turned away from her gaze and messed around with his hair,

"Yeah?" Ali said, moving a little closer to him. Not understanding what was going to happen.

He turned around and was about to say something when he stopped and looked at her for a moment. He shook his head, "Nothing, I just came over to hang out"

Ali was unconvinced, but went along and smiled, "Alright, it's good I had nothing planned for today, or you'd be out of luck," She laughed, not even understanding her own jokes.

"Hehe, yeah" he gave another nervous laugh. Ali knew that something was defiantly up.

Ali was going to ask him another question but realised he wouldn't tell her the truth, so she sighed and kept smiling, "So what's happening in your life right now Edmund?" She asked him.

"Well, my mother won't stop bugging me about not having a girlfriend. The girl I want doesn't like me and my dog died last week. You?" He said bluntly.

"You had a dog?" She asked, she snapped out of daze and started talking before he had a chance to reply, "I'm good, I guess" She answered.

She didn't want to say she was great, because he was having a bad week. And her week was pretty good.

"Yeah, he lived at my mum's house cause he stay here. But I've had him since I was a kid" Edmund explained.

Ali didn't know what she was supposed to do. Comfort him, or not?

"Well you knew sooner or later he would have to pass on" Ali said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, he was very old but he was such a good dog" Edmund told her, she nodded.

"Well something in you're life must be going well, right?" She asked, she shifted her weight to her left leg. Yet it only made her shorter.

"I've lost some weight, does that count?" Edmund asked.

"Well, that depends, how are you losing weight, are you not eating, or are you exercising?" She asked. Now a bit concerned.

"I just haven't been hungry" Edmund mumbled.

Ali's eyes widened, "Edmund!" She walked right up him, she was up to his shoulders, "You can't do that! you're a grown man, you're supposed to eat!" She argued.

Her sky eyes starring straight into his hazel eyes.

"I do eat, when I'm hungry and it's just that I'm not really hungry," Edmund explained. Ali wouldn't have it.

"It doesn't matter!" She told him, throwing her arms up in the air, "It doesn't matter if you're not hungry! You eat and eat until you throw up. I will not see you starving yourself because you say you're _'not hungry'._ " She told him. Concerned and scared for him. She didn't even realise she had tears in her eyes. He was eating, but that wasn't good enough for her, he wasn't eating enough.

"Ali, what's the point of eating until you throw up? That's probably just as bad" Edmund explained, making eye contact with Aliana.

She looked away and mumbled, "It's better than not eating at all, and at least it was in your system for a little while"

"Yes but the acids in your stomach can do some damage" Edmund said to her.

She wouldn't have it, this wasn't about any of that, it was about him. And at the moment, he wasn't caring about himself. So she did what she had to. Her hand collided with his cheek.

"You're stupid! You're so damn stupid," She kept repeating, letting random tears fall from her eyes. She looked up at him, to see him still shocked from her blow. His face was stunned from the slap and his head was forced to the side. His hand automatically came and touched his cheek, as he looked back over to her, her face now stained with tears, She yelled at him, "You may not care about yourself, but I do!"

"Ali. I told you, it's not because I'm not taking care of myself. I'm just eating when I'm hungry and it just so happens that I'm getting very hungry"

Ali looked up at him wiping her dry tears, "Tell me what's wrong, please" She asked, her gaze leaving Edmund, and landing on the floor.

"I just don't like seeing you love Seto Kaiba" Edmund replied.

Ali's eyes widened, "What?"

"It tears me apart knowing that you love another guy," Edmund answered angrily.

"What do u mean? You didn't tell me until I was another guy" Aliana told him defensively

"I know that and I'm paying the price by having to watch you with another guy, "Edmund said.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She asked softly. Knowing the answer.

"Because I love you so much that I'm selfish enough to want to be the only person who has a special place in your heart" Edmund explained, moving closer to Ali.

Her eyes widened, stunned in reply.

" Love me?" Ali asked in astonishment

"Yes Ali, I love you more than anyone in this world," Edmund admitted. Cupping Ali's face in his hands.

"W-Why do you love me?" She asked in shock. Looking up at Edmund. There faces closer than ever.

"Because you're beautiful and try in every single way" Edmund explained.

Ali suddenly pulled herself away from his grip and stood her ground, "It can't be. It won't be. I can't let you love me! I refuse to let you love me!" She was nearly yelling.

"You might not want to accept it but you can't stop me from feeling this way" Edmund spoke. Making Ali cringe in fear.

"I'm not perfect, I don't have a good body, I don't have big boobs, I'm shy and insecure about myself, how could you ever love someone like me," Ali argued.

"Because you are you. If I wanted a girl with big boobs and a flamboyant personality then I would find one but I don't want a girl like that," Edmund explained. Making Ali eyes become blurry with tears.

She couldn't hear this, not from him. She felt terrible about feeling anything for Seto because Edmund felt so much for her.

"I- I can- I can't deal with this. Please- Please just leave" She hiccupped constantly

"Ok" he told her softly.

She watched as he walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him

Aliana slowly slid onto the ground and silently sobbed to herself.

_'Why me'_ she thought to herself as she sobbed.

Ali cried herself to sleep that night; nothing in the world could cheer her up. She didn't know if being with Seto was helping her, or making her more miserable.

She ate her cereal patting Fluffy who was lying next to her bowl. She looked up miserably as the sound of ringing seep through her ears.

Getting up slowly, she trudged to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello" She said dully.

_"Ali? Hey"_

To her surprise, the other line was a male, and a voice that was way to familiar.

"Seto?" She asked, with a bit of emotion in her voice.

_"Nah, it's superman. Of course it's me,"_ Seto said sarcastically to Ali, Making her giggle.

"I've just never had a call from you, that's all" She explained.

_"Well do you feel special now that I have called you?"_ he asked with a tone of amusement

"Well, I would rather see you're face, But having you call just means you're thinking of me all the time, which I guess you'd call obsessed." Aliana teased. Making herself laugh.

Seto gave a small laugh as well.

_"Well it seems that you have figured out my secret,"_ He said in an amused voice.

"And you act surprised" Ali said like she was shocked.

_"Yes of course. I was trying to hid my imminent obsession from you but I guess you were to good for me"_ Seto said sarcastically.

"The phone call kind of put it all together." She said in a mocking tone, like she never heard his sarcasm

_"Ahh"_ he said in a wise tone. Ali giggled and sat down on her chair, taking a bite of her cereal.

"So why did you ring me in the first place anyway" Ali asked, after swallowing the bits in her mouth.

_"I thought the fact that I was obsessed with you would have given away the reason why I called," _Seto said in a teasing tone.

Ali gasped. Not realizing he was so smart was her weakness, "So you just wanted to hear my voice, how sweet" Ali mocked him.

_"Oh I didn't want to hear your voice, I was just bored"_ Seto answered.

Ali jumped up from her seat and huffed, "If you were here right now, you'd be lying on your back." She growled in an amused tone.

_"Really? That sounds very intriguing. What would you do if I was lying on my back?"_ He said in an interested tone.

"Hurting you!" Aliana growled, not realizing how disgusting it would sound to Seto.

_"If you're trying to scare me then you're doing a terrible job. All your really doing is arousing me," _Seto explained.

Ali sighed, "Thank god I'm arousing you now and not when we're talking person to person" She laughed to herself.

_"So, to just make things clear. How are you going to hurt me?"_ Seto asked, in a begged tone.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to come over here and find out" Ali said in a mysterious, sexy voice.

_"With that kind of invitation then I think I will"_ Seto replied.

Ali grinned as she said, "But don't wear tight clothes, because when I start, you can't stop me" She stuck her tongue out, knowing just how sick and intimate that sounded.

_"Aww, but that's my favourite type of clothing. Do you really want to use your imagination?" _Seto said, whining.

"Fine, wear you're clothes if you must, doesn't matter. There going to be coming off anyway" She covered her mouth this time. Word vomit. This happens when she's into a conversation.

_"Oh I get it. You just want me in my birthday suit?"_ Seto said sarcastically.

Ali laughed, "There's a lot of things I want you in."

_"But mainly my birthday suit right?" Seto asked in a positive way_.

"Do you want me in my birthday suit?" She asked, getting interested.

_"I've being dreaming of you in your birthday suit since we first met" _Seto said casually.

Ali grunted in shocked. Her cheek burned up and she gulped, "Ok"

_"I knew that would scare you" _he mocked her.

"What do you mean, _'that would scare me' _I wasn't scared" Ali huffed. Trying to hide her embarrassment

_"Sure it didn't. I bet that your face is turning bright red as we speak" _As Seto spoke, Ali was walking into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Bright red.

"No" She lied.

_"What was the sigh then?"_ Seto asked.

Aliana scrunched up her face, trying to think of another lie, the first one that came to her mind, she blurted out, "Well I was sighing at how stupid you are"

_"No you weren't. You were sighing because you wish I was stupid,"_ Seto said intelligently

"Well maybe you can forget coming over here" Ali huffed

_"If I did then your going to get awfully sad, aren't you?"_ Seto said.

Ali growled, "NO!" She yelled in a lying tone. She knew all to well he heard her tone of voice. Ali hung her head. Her lies would never get passed Seto.

He gave a low chuckle before he said, _"I'll be there in 5 minutes"_

Ali laughed and replied, "Can't wait"

She smiled and hung up the phone, but not before saying a simple _'bye'._

Ali quickly did her hair and tidied up around the lounge room and kitchen. She placed Fluffy in her bed and made her bed. Soon enough. Her doorbell rang.

Ali's mind gave a little jump of joy when she heard the small bell ring through the house.

She quickly paced to the door, and looked through the glass looker. It was Seto all right.

She smiled and opened the door.

She smiled at him when Ali opened the door. Seto's eyes widened a bit when he saw her in jeans.

"Now don't give me that look," She pouted.

"Why not? You look good in jeans" Seto complimented her. Ali smiled but frowned soon after.

"These are a one off thing, my other clothes are just in the wash. And I thought I would have a lazy day. So I didn't have to wear my skirts" Ali explained. Looking down at her jeans.

"You should wear them more often" Seto said, still in awe.

Ali frowned, "I just don't like things sticking to my legs"

"Yeah, I'd rather that nothing was there at all" Seto said.

Ignoring Seto's comment, she replied "I just don't like jeans that much, maybe once a month or something. But nothing more"

Ali looked at Seto's jeans and smiled. His were so tight, while she usually wore skirts. Nothing much to see in skirts, "I guess when I'm around you I could wear jeans".

"Good" he said in a demanding voice.

Ali quickly picked up his demanding voice and put her arms on her hips, "Oh, and wasn't that a little demanding"

"Oh it was but I don't care" Seto said bluntly.

"Well maybe I don't like you're tone" Ali grunted as she had closed the door in his face.

"You wanted me to come over and now your shutting me out. No wonder why I can never understand women" Seto grunted.

"Well if you weren't a total demanding MAN. Maybe I could understand what was dwelling in that mind of yours," She said opening the door up so she could see him. Yet he could only see part of her.

"Yeah but if I wasn't so totally demanding then I wouldn't be me now would I?" Seto said in an asking voice.

"Well, are you going to demand to come in, or are you going to force your way in, because I'm curious" Ali told Seto, smirking at him. Her face expression told him already that she wasn't just going to let him in.

Although he would have loved to have a bit more of an argument with her, Seto decided that standing in the hallway wasn't his style and barged into the apartment. Ali had not expected him to do this and got pushed back as he walked through the door.

Ali landed on the floor after losing her grip on her shoes. Her behind hit the carpet and she looked up shocked. Not realizing what had happened.

"On the ground in front of me already hey? I didn't realise how excited you were" Seto said raising his eyebrows.

Ali stayed on the floor, but answered, "NO! You just startled me that's all"

Seto smirked at shook his head lightly.

"I was only joking you dumbo" Seto replied.

She pouted and sat cross-legged on the ground, "Everything you say sounds so serious".

"Oh that's cause I am" Seto answered.

She shook her head, closing her head and yelled at him, "Don't say that! Because I'll think you really are!"

"Yeah I know and that's exactly why I said" Seto smirked at the jet-black girl on the ground in front of him.

"You're mean, you shouldn't take advantage of my weaknesses" Aliana whined at him. "But it's so much fun though" Seto told her.

She glared at him, "Come down here and say that!" She said in a threatening tone.

Seto leaned down right in front of Ali's face and told her. "But it's so much fun though".

"Oh you've done it now!" She grabbed his shoulders and with all her strength, in a quick pull. Seto was on the ground, lying onto of Ali. She didn't realise what would happen if she pulled him towards her. But she didn't mind.

"I knew you were excited" he told her through possessive eyes.

"Keep it to yourself tight pants!" She said pushing his face away from hers.

"But sharing is so much more fun" Seto whined.

"And what could you possible share with me?" She asked, laying her arms on the ground.

"Many, many things" he whispered in a slow sexy voice.

Shivers went up Aliana's spine and her body became all warm inside, "Is that so?" She asked, in a softer voice.

"Yes, it is"


	19. Now Or Never

Ali continued to lay under Seto; quite happy about the feeling it was making her feel.

She smirked and teased, "I doubt anything you share with me would be great for my health"

"Oh I think you'll find it could do wonders for your health" Seto said in a sexy voice.

"Well I'll have to be the judge of that, now won't i?" Ali replied in a cheeky voice.

"I guess so" Seto answered.

Aliana thought of a plan and smirked. She did a fake yawn and relaxed under Seto, "But not now, I'm sleepy" She lied.

"No your not" Seto told her.

She frowned at him, "How did you know that?" She asked

"I didn't, but now i do" Seto smirked at Ali.

Aliana huffed, "That's not nice, I could totally be tired and you're telling me I'm a liar"

"If you really were tired you would have told me again that you were, not saying '_how did you know?_'" Seto explained.

Ali glared at him and frowned, "I should know by now my lies can't get past you"

"You should" Seto replied.

There was a moment silence before Ali asked, "will you share these things with me?"

"I wouldn't be here if i didn't" A shiver was sent up Ali's spine as Seto spoke those words.

Ali lifted herself up by her elbows so she was close to Seto's face, "I want to share everything with you" She said looking into his eyes. Trying to read his reaction.

"Everything?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ali's eyes widened at his question. But she smiled and lifted herself up more so she was next to his ear and whispered, "Every little secret, every little dream, everything".

"Good because I wasn't planning on leaving anything out anyway" Seto explained, making Ali move back to his inches in front of his face, smiling at his comment.

'_I want to tell him, I should tell him. Tell him everything, even if he doesn't like what I tell him' _Ali thought to herself, keeping her smile intact.

Seto brushed a bit of Ali's hair away from her face and starred deeply into her eyes.

She took no longer before kissing him lightly on the lips. This was the moment, her moment.

"uh-ah-i" Ali gulped nothing but stutters were coming out.

"Hmm?" he said as he looked longingly at her lips.

'_I can't, what if he rejects my love? I wouldn't be able to stand it.' _Aliana thought.

She blinked before answering, "Nothing"

Seto gave a small shrug before pulling her up to his lips.

After what felt like forever, they broke away, she looked up to him with s faint smile.

'_Now or never'_ she thought. She took a deep breath in and continued, "Seto- i- I love you" She stuttered out in a small whisper.

Ali felt Seto's body tense up after she said it.

She waited for what felt like to long before answering, "At least say something".

"What do you want me to say?" Seto asked.

He looked into her eyes, inside he could see this was tearing her up inside. She looked away and breathed slowly, trying her hardest not to cry, "Nothing" She replied quietly.

He sighed, trying to figure out what to do

"Everything you would say would be a lie anyway" She hiccupped.

"If I said that I loved you, then yes. If i told you that i have some sort of feelings for you, then no" He spoke.

Tear swelled up in her eyes, and the fact of being under him made her feel sick to the stomach, and all she wanted to do was get away.

She didn't want him to see her cry, and she was close to it. She pushed him off of her, not even caring if it was rough and jumped up running to her room.

She cried into her pillow case, not noticing someone coming into the room. She fiddled with her hands, wiping invisible dirt off them, "I hate him! I hate him! I do!" She screamed into the covers.

Ali felt the edge of her bed dip down as she cried.

Ali tried to calm herself down to talk, but more tears came to her eyes," What- do- you- want?" She took deep breathes after every word.

"To talk to you" A voice replied, Ali knew it was Seto.

A jolt of pain and betrayal shot through Ali and she swung her arm out and hit him in the face, "I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU!" She screamed in-between hiccups.

Ali froze in shock but to her surprise, Seto hadn't flinched either. Although there was a red mark from where she had hit him, Seto did not make a move to yell at her back. He just looked at her with a stern face.

Ali wiped the dry tears away, for more to escape her eyes; she looked at him with teary eyes and hiccupped. After a moment, staring at him made her feel even more horrible and she went back to whimpering in her pillow, "I didn't mean to hit you hard" She mumbled into the pillow.

"It's ok, I've been hit harder" Seto replied. Ali stopped for a moment in shock. But buried her head into the pillow. Now there were no gaps of air.

"Ali, breath. It usually helps us live" Seto said, half concerned.

"It doesn't matter anymore, no one cares" She mumbled. Letting out deep breaths.

"Since when did you go all emo on me?" Seto asked.

Ali squirmed around for a moment until pushing herself off the pillow and taking deep breaths, "It's not like you love me enough to care about what happens to me!" She protested in slow breathes.

Seto sighed; he knew she was going to say something like that.

"Ali, did I say that I hated you?" He asked.

She glared at him and threw her arms up in the air, "Well you didn't say you loved me either!" She argued in a loud voice.

"I know because I don't know if i do or not"

"Well then, you hate me!" She yelled, pulling the covers over her head, not baring to look at him anymore.

"ALI" he shouted at her and pulled the covers off. "Be reasonable ok? There's more to feelings than just love and hate you know. I may not love you but you do mean something to me"

"Yeah, I might mean something to you. But you USED to mean the world to me" She glared daggers at him, dry tears stained her face.

Anger started to build up in Seto. He was trying with all his might not to yell at her but he knew the moment he started to shout at her, she'd start to cry.

"Ali, think who you are talking to ok? Just, think about it" Seto said slowly.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" She shouted.

"ALI, JUST THINK. JUST SAY MY NAME AND REALISE WHO EVERYTHING THINKS I AM" Seto shouted at her, she cringed at his voice, but stood tall none the less.

"SO BECAUSE EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE A HUGE SPOILT, BASTARD OF A MAN, YOU CAN'T FALL IN LOVE?" She yelled at him in question.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M A BASTARD THAT I FIND IT HARD TO EVEN CONSIDER PEOPLE FRIENDS" Seto yelled back.

Aliana eyes widened at his comment, she shook her head to keep more tears from escaping her eyes, "Do you think-"She turned away from his gaze, "- I mean, do you think I wanted to fall in love with someone like you?" Ali asked.

"I'm surprised that we've lasted this long" Seto comment, Ali looked at him shocked.

"Why's that?" She asked

"Well I figured that you'd given up on me" Seto explained.

Aliana's eyes widened as she shook her head, "Do you know why I like you so much, because you're a challenge, you've always been a challenge, and I had to challenge myself just to be with you." Ali explained. Not even glancing at Seto as she spoke.

"So you dared yourself to make it work?" He asked,

Ali looked at him weird, "You dared me, I would given up a long time ago if I didn't want to know why you were pushing yourself to be my friend" Ali told him.

"I thought about it and I realised that I had more things gained than lost if I went out with you" Seto said.

Ali looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling with tears, "Is that it? Did you even like me to start off with?" She asked.

Seto sighed again.

"Let me re-phrase that. If i went out with you then I'd gain a really cute girlfriend and if i didn't, then I was stuck with just myself again" Seto corrected.

"And would that be that bad! At least you could never hurt anyone if it was just yourself!" Ali snarled.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL MAD AT ME.? I JUST ADMITTED THAT I LIKE YOU" Seto yelled at Ali.

She stood up on the bed so she had the height advantage and screamed back at him, "I ADMITTED I LOVED YOU, AND YOU REJECTED ME, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FEELS LIKE!"

"I HAVEN'T REJECTED YOU" Seto continued the argument.

"WELL WHAT IS IT, BECAUSE IT SURE FEELS LIKE REJECTION" Ali yelled waving her hands around.

"Ok, you right, I don't love you. But Ali you must understand that your not just a friend anymore" Seto said.

Ali shook her head, "But it hurts! It doesn't matter if you like me! Wouldn't you feel hurt, betrayed because the person you love- More than anything in the world, doesn't love you back? Wouldn't you want to hide from the world, cry until you have no more tears to cry? Because that's what I feel like. I want you to leave and never come back, but then I don't want you to leave, just incase you never come back" She cried out at him.

"Look, I can't predict the future and I don't know if I'll ever actually love you but" he paused to turn away from Ali's eyes. "If we keep on going on the way we have been then i think i will" he told her in a soft voice.

Ali's eyes shot open after closing them to keep the tears in, she looked over at Seto to see his face was partly red and he was turned away from her.

Seto bounced a bit as something hit the bed.

Ali had jumped into a sitting position on the bed, smiling at the back of Seto's head.

"Coming from you, that means something, so I'll wait. Wait for that day, you can return my love" Seto heard Ali's voice hum. Her voice back to that soft caring voice.

"Took you long enough to figure things out" Seto said.

He turned his head to look at Ali, just to have her lips pressed against his. Moments later she backed away and looked at him in the eye, "Took you long enough to say it"

"But i had to spell things out to you" Seto smirked.

"Well with you, I can never be certain" She said. Wiping the dry tears off her face.

"I guess it's just something we have to fix then" Seto explained.

She smiled weakly at him, still not certain to be sad, or be happy, "I guess so" She said softly

Ali let herself lean on Seto and sighed. She still hurt a bit, knowing that he didn't love her but she knew that if was just patient, her day will come.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled.

"It's fine" Seto said. Ali gently laid her head on his lap, taking it slowly to see his reaction.

Seto gulped but kept a straight face.

"You're soft" She hummed softly.

"Really? I wouldn't say that" he mumbled.

Ali shifted so she was looking up at him, "Why's that?" She asked

"You're joking right?" Seto asked looking at her strangely.

She sent a weird look at him, instantly telling him she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm not explaining it to you. You can just figured it out or discover what i mean" Seto explained.

She gave him a pout; "Please" She was on the verge of begging.

"No" he told her firmly.

"At least give me that hint, is it you're pants, maybe you-"She stopped at her next thought, gulping as she tensed up. No wondering if his fly was zipped up or down.

Seto laughed and stroked Ali's hair," Your so naïve,"

"You could have just told me, I might have jumped up and screamed, but at least I wouldn't be scared to move" Ali glared at him.

"What do you thinks gonna happen? You think that my dick is gonna get a mind of its own and start eating you or something?" Seto asks.

Ali's eyes widened, "IT'S GOING TO EAT ME NOW" She cried, trying to jump up only to have Seto push her back down on his lap, "You want it to eat me".

"Nothing is going to eat you" Seto insisted.

"Oh right, nothing that small could ever eat something like me" Ali teased.

Seto frowned. "Did you have to use the word small?"

Ali sighed but grinned at him, "Ok, ok. Tiny"

"Next your gonna tell me that im compensating for something" Seto explained.

He looked down to see Aliana grinning at him and about to say something, in order to shut her up; he stuck his hands over her mouth.

"Not a word for you woman"

She looked at him with innocent eyes and laid her head down, not even caring if his hand was still covering her mouth, she placed her hands on his and stroked them.


	20. A Cheating Love

_Why am I so different now? Why is it I change my mood so quickly around __him__? I don't get it, I used to be so quiet, and I would keep to myself. My plan didn't involve guys, it didn't involve crowds. I didn't want to be this person. I __don't__ want to be this person._

_The only thing I wanted to do was prove he could live without work that __he__didn't have to live behind his work, that he could live. But I guess I was the one who changed through it all.  
I want to be my quiet self again. The one that would never speak back to someone. That cries when someone yells at her. Not that one who's taking everything seriously and never having any fun, the one who's crude and unkind._

_But then again, if I change back. What will happen to __us!  
Will I still want to be with you? Will you still want me?  
Will your eyes be filled with lust whenever you see me?  
Or will you move on because I'm no longer that challenging girl._

"Aliana?" Edmund asked as he sat down beside her. She was slumped down on the stairs.

"Hmm?" Ali mumbled, not wanting to speak. She was thinking too much. Aliana just wanted to know what the right path was. And what were her feelings. If she loved Seto so much, then why did it give her so much relief not seeing him everyday?

_'Maybe I just need a break from him every now and then' _she thought to herself

Ali looked at Edmund who was still sitting next to her; He was fiddling with his hands, "Edmund? Are you alright?" She asked, placing her hand on his to stop him from fiddling.

"Yeah sure" he told her nervously.

_Only days ago we were like best friends, you could tell me anything. But I guess everything has changed. Everything I wanted to stay the same has changed so much.  
I can't even speak to Edmund without him being weird around me. Brody and Bella wouldn't understand, they never have.  
Fluffy. She's a cat; I shouldn't even be able to understand her._

"Please talk to me, we're still friends, we can talk. You can tell me anything" Ali explained with a faint smile.

"No. I can't tell you because there's just some things that I don't feel comfortable telling you" Edmund mumbled.

Ali looked at him and replied softly; "You used to tell me everything" She smiled and laughed out, "Even thing I didn't want to hear"

"Like what?" Edmund ask, for the first time looking up at Ali.

"Like when you told me you masturbated after watching the little mermaid" She said as she held her stomach and laughed.

"I DID NOT DO THAT!!!!" Edmund yelled in embarrassment.

Ali laughed and smiled at his angry voice, "Or that time you had walked out of the apartment in your towel to get you're mail. But when you came back, you're apartment was locked and you had to wear that girls clothes, um. I think her name was scarlet" Ali giggled.

"Yeah yeah. Just rub it in why don't you" Edmund mumbled in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, seeing you in a skirt was an image I had in my mind for quite a while actually" Ali explained to him.

"Fantastic. Making my life perfect right now Ali" Edmund huffed.

"No, it was good. How many guys would actually wear a skirt outside? Not many I say" Ali replied. Edmund looked up at Ali. His emotions too much for him. He pushed Ali into the railing, not hard. Cupping her chin, he whispered to her, "Do you remember that time I kissed you?" He breathed. Making shivers ride up Ali's spine.

"I-I-I. No- I don't recall that" She stuttered out. Butterflies flying around her stomach.

"Maybe I should refresh you're memory" Edmund's lips landed on Ali making her gasp lightly.

She didn't push him off. She didn't kiss back, but she savoured this moment. She closed her eyes and let all her feelings and thoughts fade away.

Ali couldn't tell if what she was doing was right or wrong but there was a part of her that just didn't care.

Just as Edmund started caressing Aliana's cheek, she pulled back, She looked at him with a sad look on her face, "I- I shouldn't of done that" She whispered to him.

"Why? Because you're precious Seto might find out?" Edmund sneered.

Ali looked at him with a straight face and asked, "Would you like to find out that the women who confessed her feelings to you, cheated?"

"I would not care if I do not care about her. Much like how Kaiba does not care about you" He snarled.

Ali's eyes started to build up with tears, she shut them to let small droplets stream down her cheeks, "But you are not the one I care about" She replied with a sniff.

"WHY? WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT SETO?" he shouted at her.

Ali looked at Edmund with a shocked look, letting more tears stream down her delicate cheeks, "Because, to me. Seto will be the only who can stand me. Even if I'm an ignorant and total bitch, he'll still be there after my tantrum. And when all other guys would of ran away. He'll be there waiting for me with open arms. He's the most caring and the most understanding man, but that's only me, you have your own little story about him already written up and no one can change your thoughts about him. It's the same with everyone else"Ali smiled letting tears fall onto her lap.

Edmund laughed. And it wasn't just some small little chuckle either. He started laughing out loud, to the point that he was almost crying.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Aliana asked confused.

"Seto Kaiba. A loving man? Ali you really need to get out of this dream world of yours"

Ali was taken back by his comment and stood up, "Maybe I like this dream world" She said as she started to walk away. Before she left Ali turned and said, "It's better than being in your world" With that, she walked into her apartment. Leaving Edmund in the stairway alone.

For what felt like forever. Aliana sat behind the door. Holding her heart with her knees up and her head resting on her knees. She had no idea why she did it. She didn't mean to let him kiss her. Something in her just went at it.

Was it because Seto didn't love her back? Or was it because Edmund was there and she needed someone?

Whatever it was, she felt like she had to tell him, but half of her was regretting even going to see him again.

Maybe she kissed him to get back at Seto?

But why?

"Oh god, what have I done?" She asked herself as tear built up behind her eyes.

She heard a soft meow come from in front of her, Ali looked up to see Fluffy.

"Fluffy?" Ali let a tear fall from her eye and pulled fluffy onto her lap, "Do you know what I should do?" She asked her cat.

The cat made a small meow and turned her head down.

"I guess that's a no" Ali sighed, She placed Fluffy beside her and got up slowly, wiping away the tears in her eyes, "If I am to see him, I cannot come looking like a wreck" She nodded to herself, "I've got to look like absolutely nothings wrong"

_Then as soon as you seem him your going to burst out into tears and rapidly say sorry, _she thought.

She brushed her hair down with her hands once more before she rang his doorbell, gulping.

_Oh look, he's home! I'll come back later, _Ali thought to herself as she turned, just to have the door open behind her.

Her heart pounded as she turned to face the person who had opened the door, to her luck. It was only the butler.

"Oh, hello. Umm. Hey, this isn't- Britney Spears house. My bad. Got the wrong address. I'll just be on my way-"

"Rodney, whose at the door," There was his voice. Seto Kaiba's. A moment later the butler opened the door fully to reveal Seto standing there.

_Just my luck, _Ali thought,

"Oh. Hi" Ali squeaked out, "Oh. Silly me, I think I might of left my--- clock on. I'll have to go all the way home to turn it off" She chocked out.

"You know clocks usually remain on" Seto told her casually.

"Yes well this one will blow up my house if I don't turn it off" Ali blurted out, "And, I wouldn't like my clock to blow up now, would you?" She asked without a breath.

"I seriously don't think that your clock is going to blow up," Seto said.

"Well you don't know my alarm much now do you?" She asked.

"If it's the pink one with bunnies all over it then I know it's not going to blow up" Seto said with a sigh.

Ali's expression turned shocked, "Damn" She mumbled, "Well maybe I got a new clock"

"You know, I have this little nagging feeling in my brain telling me that your lying and by gosh I actually believe it. Now stop with the lies and come inside," Seto said as the butler walked away.

"Lie? Pfft No! Why would I lie? No! I don't lie! No!" Ali said in a squeaky tone. Walking inside she took small deep breaths.

"Well something is telling me that you don't want to be here but what really stumps me is that you came here by your own will" Seto states.

"Good point" Ali nods, she turned on her heel and slumps to the ground, "if I didn't come, I could have easily avoided him," She murmurs to herself.

"But now that you've come all the way to see me, you might as well spend some time with me"

"Yes, Let's do that!" Aliana agrees standing up straight.

_And if I'm too preoccupied, I might not have to tell him at all! _Ali thinks to herself, not quite believing her own thoughts.

"By the way, why did you come? I am rather busy"

"OH GOD I'M SORRY" Ali screams in a sympathetic tone,

_No, be calm, _Ali thought.

"I mean, can't a girlfriend just want to see her boyfriend? That's normal right?" Ali said, regaining her posture.

"Thank you for confirming that there's something wrong with you Ali" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Why would you think something's wrong? Nothings wrong" Ali stared at Seto with wide eyes.

"Well you came to my house but as soon as I arrived at the front home you wanted to leave, which shows that you're nervous about something. Then you just screamed out that your sorry and now your eye's are the size of cat eyes. Oh and your voice is squeaking" Seto explains, closing the door.

"Squeaky?" Ali's was squeaks in a high tone, making her cover her mouth, she coughed a few times to clear her throat before replying, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Deny is all you want Ali, I know the truth" Seto spoke.

_Oh god he knows. APOLOGIZE, _Ali thought.

She threw herself on the ground in front of Seto, grabbing his legs.

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I MEAN, IT JUST HAPPENED. AND HE'S NOT A GOOD KISSER ANYWAY" Ali screamed with all her might.

"WHAT? WHO DID YOU KISS?" Seto yelled back, moving back slightly.

Ali eyes widened and she moved away from him, "Kiss? I didn't say kiss, I said," she thought for a few moments before answering, "Piss"

"You kissed Edmund didn't you?" Seto asked.

Ali looked at Seto, letting a small gasp. Scared that he already knew who it was, "I needed someone- Wait! Why did you immediately think Edmund?" Ali asked, narrowing her eyes at Seto.

"Because the guy obviously is in love with you and you've known him for so long that I figured that you've got to have some sort of close connection with him. I just didn't realize that it was that kind of affection" Seto said the last sentence sarcastically.

"What? Affection? NO! It's not!" Ali said getting defensive.

"I had a feeling that this would happen" Seto sat on the couch, rubbing his temples. Ali stood up, looking over his features.

"What? That we would kiss? Or that I would enjoy it?" After saying the last bit, Ali gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

Seto glared at her before replying coldly, "Both"


	21. Whats Mine Is Yours

Ali stared at him, unable to comprehend what she was saying, or what was happening, she opened her mouth to say something, just to have a tear stream down her cheek, she wiped it away and moved a little closer to Seto, still having a huge gap between them, "it didn't mean anything" she replied softly.

"**_Oh really_?** You're going to have to convince me a whole lot for me to believe that" Seto stated bluntly.  
Ali bit her lower lip, to afraid to look at Seto, her gaze shifted to the floor, "I stood up for you" She replied with a small smile.

She looked up to see him glaring at her, "Well that's nice. I guess now that I know that you stood up for, I can forgive you" Seto said in a sarcastic tone rolling his eyes.  
"I don't want you to be mad at me Seto" Ali explained, moving so she was about 2feet away from him.  
"Yeah I gathered that" Seto replied coldly. Moving his gaze from her face to stare at the wall beside them.  
"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" She asked in a louder tone than before.  
Seto rested his hand on his chin and began to ponder.  
Ali slid to the floor pushing her hands on the floor, "I mean!" She looked up with him with tears in her eyes, "If I didn't regret it, then why did I come here and tell you!" She cried out, She shook her head, staring at the floor with anger, "I will do anything" She replied softer letting tears fall onto her lap, "Anything" She added with a whisper.  
"How do I know that you won't do it again? I mean he does live next door to you" Seto stated. Looking at his girlfriend on the floor with tears in her eyes.

Ali thought for a moment, thinking of how she can prove she'll never do anything like that again, after a minute, her head shot up looking at him in the eye, she then answered "I'll move"  
"All right but there's only one place that I'll deem acceptable," Seto explained. Looking down at her pathetic form.  
"Where?" She asked, wiping away the dry tears from her eyes.  
"Here" He replied.  
Aliana looked at her boyfriend shocked, wondering if what she just heard was a dream or not, "Here?" She asked, in an unbelieving tone.

"Yes. Space is not an issue, nor is rent. This would be cheaper than living in your own apartment" Seto explained, smiling at Ali as she stood up."You mean. I would live here, with you?" Ali asked, stumbling over to the couch.  
"Why? Do you see something wrong with that?" Seto asked.  
"I- I wouldn't want to intrude" She said, sitting next to him, with a gap in-between them.  
"You can't really intrude when the house is a mansion and there are only three people living in it" Seto said, turning his head to look at Ali's shocked appearance.  
She turned her head to look at him; she replied, "I have a cat"  
"As long as your cat doesn't crap around the house and stays out of my room then that's fine," Seto said, not understanding her sudden distantness.  
"I want to" She replied, "But don't couples move in together when they both love each other" she stopped for a moment, "and been together for a while"  
"Have you been reading some sort of love book or something or do you just get this stuff from T.V?" Seto asked, curious.  
She grinned at him, " a bit of both"  
Seto sighed before replying, "Why doesn't it surprise me"  
"Because I'm Aliana, and you know me to well," She replied with a smile.

" That is true. Actually it's so true that it's rather sickening" Seto answered.  
"What? That you know me too well, or that you know me so well yet you still don't love m-" She tensed her body and looked down, not wanting to finish her sentence.  
Seto stared at her. "The first one", he replied a little coldly.  
"Maybe I shouldn't- I mean, move in" Ali answered, looking up but keeping her gaze away from Seto's, "We don't always get along"  
"You make it sound as though you're the only person on earth who doesn't get along with me," Seto said, looking at her distant form.  
She turned her head, a determined yet worried expression lay on her face, "But I'm the only one who shouldn't" She stated, looking down at her lap.

"Then you have the worse idea of how people should react to each other," Seto explained, having a slight smile plastered on his face.  
"But we always seem to be fighting, we can't have one conversation without one of us trying to rip the other one apart" Ali explained, looking up at Seto with her sky blue eyes.

"Fine, what ever. If you think we're not mature enough to live together then fine, don't move in. But don't expect anything from me anymore" Seto said coldly.  
Ali stared down at his chest, shocked at what he had just said, out of no where, tears begged to come out from her eyes, she shook them away and looked up at Seto, "You're joking? Right?" Ali asked. A slight smile on her expression.  
"No, I'm not" Seto said casually,  
"So? You're either giving me the option of moving in, or never having anything to do with you right?" Ali hiccupped through her sentence. "Better think hard," Seto stated.  
Ali shook her head, "No, you got it all wrong. I don't even have to think about it. It's obvious the choice I'm going to choose. Either be happy, or sad. And I will always choose to be happy. And because I'd be miserable without you. I have to choose move in" Ali explained, looking at Seto with a weak smile.  
"I knew you'd make the right decision," Seto said with a slight smile, patting Ali on the head.  
"Whether or not it's the right decision. It's the decision I want to take" Ali said placing her hand on his.  
Ali wasn't sure but she thought that at that moment, Seto's eye twitched  
a moment later Ali pulled her hand away, "I mean. It's the right decision." Ali said as she looked away from him, her face flushed for some unknown reason.

"So how does tomorrow sound?" Seto said breaking the awkward silence.  
Ali looked at him, her face still flushed but she now had confusion and shock mixed in her expression, "Tomorrow?" Something in Ali's mind was telling her to joke with him, "Eager to get me in your house. Maybe even more in your room?" Ali grinned at Seto, as he turned his gaze to her.  
"My room? If you haven't noticed, I've been trying to do that for a long time now" Seto said leaning closer to Ali with a smirk.  
"What?" Ali got shocked and immediately fell back off the couch. A look of pain caused through Aliana's face.  
"I'm going to have a lot of fun while your living here and I don't just mean in a sexual way either" Seto chuckled.Ali sat up rubbing the back of her head, "Ow" She whined. She looked up at Seto, "What's that mean?"  
"Let's just say that I enjoy freaking you out" Seto smirked at her.  
"You may enjoy it. But at the end of that day, I'm the one with the bruises" Ali pouted, crossing her legs, sitting in front of Seto.  
"That won't give you a bruise," Seto stated, leaning forward.  
"It still could use a kiss," She said with a small pout.  
"I can deal with that"

**Days Later.**

Aliana just finished making her bed in her new room, just across the hall from Seto's. She placed her pink elephant on the bed and sighed in relief.

"4hours, but I finally did it," She said running her fingers through her hair which was in a high ponytail, she had washed out overalls on with a pink top underneath.

Seto had insisted that she have help with her room, but she had agreed that she could do it by herself. Aliana had special places for everything.  
Sighing she opened her door and walked across the hall, smiling to herself she opened the door to Seto's room, revealing him writing in his note pad.

"Hey down boy, I thought you said you wouldn't be working today," Ali said, walking over to his desk, "You need a rest, I'm telling you, if you keep working non-stop, you'll get a huge headache" she explained, letting down her ponytail.  
"I get a headache no matter what I do" Seto replied, still with his head in the notepad.  
"That's because you don't drink enough water," Ali explained, with a little sarcasm in her voice.  
"I drink plenty of liquids thank you very much" Seto answered.

Fed up, Aliana grabbed the notebook from Seto and held it under your arm, "No more work" She said in a stern voice.  
"If I remember correctly that I didn't actually say that it was work" Seto replied, smirking at Ali.  
She opened the book, holding it with one hand, not even looking at the pages; she flaps it around, "What is it then?" She asked.  
"A poem" Seto said.  
Ali stood in awe, dropping the book, "No way!" She gasped as she stared at Seto, "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WROTE POETRY." She screamed in delight."Actually I don't, I just wanted to see your reaction" he gave a small grin of pleasure as he told her.  
Ali glared at Seto with a sour look, "That wasn't even nice. I was excited" She replied grimly.  
"I knew you would be, and that's why I did it" Seto smirked.  
"Well" Ali crouched down and picked up the notebook, "If I just 'Accidentally' run away with this and hide it somewhere, I might just lie about where it is" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Well sure, you can do that. But then I'll forget all the idea's I had for your Christmas present" Seto explained, crossing his arms.

"Serious! Where?" She opened the book like a greedy child on Christmas and ripped through the pages.  
"It's a pity that I wrote it in programming codes. I guess you won't be able to read what you're getting" Seto chuckled.

"Oh, you're mean" Ali glared at him, trying not to let the smile that wanted to come through show, Then suddenly a thought struck past Ali and she yelled, "YOU WERE DOING WORK!!"  
"Wow, nothing gets passed you Ali" Seto shook his head, smiling.  
"Oh, you nearly got me, but I'm just to smart" Ali boasted, placing her hands on her hips, and her chin up high in the air.Seto stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Ali; "I guess you are"  
"Are we proud?" Ali asked, rubbing her head against his chest.  
"Not yet, try convincing me some more" Seto said, smirking down at her.  
She smirked and got in her tippy toes, she whispered, "I've stolen all your pillows from your bed and put them on mine and you still haven't noticed"  
"Well now I know, "Seto answered, shaking his head once more.  
Ali's face went blank, until she frowned, "Damn, I was convincing you I was smart and I told you something I was trying to hide" Ali said in a disappointed tone."Yeah and it wasn't even what I was thinking of" Seto explained.  
Ali looked at him and gasped, "then what were you thinking of?"  
"Wouldn't you want to know" Seto said, smirking at his girlfriend.  
"That is why I asked," Ali said, poking her tongue out at him, her neck cramping from looking up so high.  
"You can be such a dope, you know that" Seto replied, messing up her hair.  
"Only when I'm with you," Ali answered, smiling.  
"Then your some sort of genius without me then?" Seto asked, leaning down to be inches away from his girlfriends face.  
"Totally, I sometimes surprise myself" Ali laughed,  
"But of course I'll never be able to see your amazing talent because you're stupid around me. Is that so you don't embarrass me?" Seto asked, intrigued by the conversation  
"Of course, I mean. What would people think if they found out a mere girl was smarter than the notorious Seto Kaiba" Ali explained, nodding every few seconds.  
"That you were faking it" Seto answered.

"Faking, no sir. I think you have it mistaken, there is no faking in the art of brains," Ali said in an intelligent voice.  
"Well if your not faking it then why did your last sentence sound weird?" Seto asked, giving her a weird look.  
"I made it sound like that, duh," Ali snorted.  
"Smart people use smart sentences Ali, that wasn't smart" Seto explained, rubbing his temples at her, Aliana backed away and poked her tongue at him.  
"Says you" Ali said, crossing her arms.  
"Yes, I say so and I can say so because I'm smart" Seto replied.

"You're so mean, I'm not talking to you anymore" Ali said, turning her back on Seto.  
"Ok, that means I can get back to work then" Seto explained, Ali gained a sweat drop and turned around sniffing as if she were crying.  
"You'd rather do work then hang out with your own girlfriend. Waaa!" Ali put her head in her hands and pretended to cry.


End file.
